TAN SÓLO UNA OPORTUNIDAD
by adrinag1
Summary: Después de los funerales de Stear su hermano Archie se encuentra sumido en una gran tristeza. Sin embargo un secreto escondido que él eventualmente descubrirá, le ayudará a tomar una importante decisión y al mismo tiempo le dará las fuerzas necesarias para ir en busca de su más anhelado sueño: Candy!...aún cuando tenga que enfrentarse a varias personas y hasta a él mismo.
1. En las penumbras del dolor

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 1: En las penumbras del dolor

A lo lejos se podían oír el repicar de campanas que con tristeza anunciaban aquella tarde un sombrío acontecimiento que se estaba desarrollando en el cementerio privado de los Ardley. Esas campanadas eran las únicas voces que se escuchaban ente el doloroso silencio que prevalecía en el lugar en donde se estaban llevando a cabo los funerales de un miembro de la familia.

De entre todos los presentes, se podía distinguir la figura de un joven al que este evento lo había afectado mucho. Archibald se encontraba devastado ante la realidad que estaba viviendo, el sepelio de su hermano Stear. Aún cuando el servicio religioso había terminado y casi todos se habían marchado, el joven miraba impávido a su madre quien se sujetaba de su padre; la mujer estaba a punto de perder la compostura mientras lloraba sin parar. No era para menos ya que todos estaban conmocionados ante de lo que eran testigos...era un espectáculo lleno de angustia el ver a Patty, aquella chica que fue tan especial para el inventor, desgarrándose por dentro debido al gran dolor que la embargaba al tiempo que se aferraba firme a la cruz de una tumba vacía.

Con tristeza el joven castaño aún se lamentaba por los eventos que se habían desarrollado durante esa misma tarde... después de que el féretro vacío fuera depositado bajo tierra, una devastada anciana lloraba amargamente sobre sus rodillas. La Tía Abuela estaba desconsolada ante la pérdida de uno más de sus hijos y en cuanto Archie se acercó a ella para consolarla, la matriarca se volvió para decirle,  
-¡Prométeme que jamás irás a la guerra!- su mirada estaba firme en la de él -...¡Tú también Neal!- ahora se había vuelto hacia donde estaban los Leegan -...ustedes son lo único que queda de la familia...Anthony se ha ido, Stear ha muerto...yo no podría con otro dolor como éste- sus brazos se posaron firmes en el suelo como tratando de sostenerse -...yo no tendré las fuerzas para vivir más si algo llega a pasarles- gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.  
-...- el joven castaño la miraba impotente, pero era su deber apoyarla por lo que le respondió -nada nos sucederá a nosotros, no piense en eso Tía...por favor venga conmigo- la tomó del brazo y en cuanto estuvo de pie tanto Sarah como Eliza Leegan se acercaron a la matriarca para ayudarla a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

Esta fue una traumática experiencia para el sensible muchacho quien jamás había visto la vulnerabilidad de la matriarca...ante sus ojos se dejó ver lo que ella era en realidad, una madre agobiada por la partida de sus queridos hijos. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente dolor el haber perdido a su sobrino favorito, ahora tenía que lidiar con la desaparición de uno más de ellos. Efectivamente, el cuerpo de su hermano jamás fue recuperado y muy al contrario de lo que sucedió con el joven Brown, tuvieron que conformarse con un sepelio en donde sus restos estuvieron ausentes. Con este hecho sería muy difícil para la familia llevar un duelo y resignarse a dejarlo descansar en paz.

Pero entonces, sus pensamientos fueron llevados de nuevo al presente cuando su querida amiga Patty gritaba desesperada mientras se rehusaba a aceptar que su querido Stear había muerto. Entre lamentos se le escuchaba decir que el joven le había prometido regresar y ella se rehusaba a aceptar que ya no podría hacerlo...en el delirio de su angustia, golpeaba la tumba exigiéndole volver para cumplir con lo prometido, reclamando también que no fue suficiente el haber recibido sólo una carta en donde le explicaba los motivos por los cuales partió a la guerra.

Todos miraban a la histérica jovencita en silencio pero Annie fue quien se acercó a ella para convencerla de regresar, finalmente Patty cedió a la petición de su amiga y ambas abandonaron el lúgubre lugar que la hizo perder la cordura sumiéndola en la desesperación.

Sin embargo, después de convencer a sus padres para que también regresaran a la mansión, Archie por fin tuvo la capacidad para reflexionar un poco sobre la muerte de Stear y el efecto que ésta había causado tanto en la vida de la familia como en la suya propia. El joven no había tenido un sólo momento de paz desde que recibieron el fatídico telegrama en donde les informaron de la desaparición de su hermano, su intensa búsqueda y de la decisión de darlo por perdido al tiempo que su nombre se contaba ya entre las listas de las numerosas bajas del frente francés.

Primero, había tenido que consolar a la afligida Tía Abuela seguida por una muy histérica Patty, no sin mencionar también a una angustiada Annie quien no se despegaba de su lado y que constantemente lloraba sumiéndolo aún más en su propia depresión. En sí nunca tuvo el tiempo o el espacio para pensar en si mismo y en vez de eso, se convirtió en el ancla que la familia necesitaba... esto realmente lo tenía exhausto y a un punto de la quiebra emocional.

Pero todos estos lúgubres pensamientos se desvanecieron al darse cuenta de la pequeña figura que lo miraba a la distancia, escondida detrás de un árbol mientras presenciaba a lo lejos el funeral de su querido primo...se trataba de Candy, quien había permanecido a cierta distancia para evitar un enfrentamiento con la Tía Elroy quien le había prohibo terminantemente el asistir.

Al percatarse de su presencia, el galante joven se apartó de los demás para acercarse a ella y cuando la tuvo al frente, su única reacción fue el de abrazarla para buscar el consuelo mutuo ante la gran pérdida de ambos. Archie la envolvió entre sus brazos, consciente por vez primera de la cercanía de la muchacha al tenerla junto él. Su mente entonces sólo trataba de recordar en que momento del pasado había sucedido algo parecido, pero no encontró ninguno.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separó de ella...ambos se miraron con tristeza por un momento y pensando que ella lo seguiría e iría con él, se encaminó en silencio junto a los demás para dirigirse de vuelta a la mansión, ya que sus padres lo estaban esperando.  
Inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y aún distraído por la sensación de haber tenido a Candy tan cerca de él, continuó su camino, pero entonces sintió como unos pequeños brazos sujetaban el suyo y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había estado acompañando durante todo el trayecto... por alguna extraña razón, no lo había notado. Al volverse a mirar de quién se trataba, se sorprendió en descubrir que era Annie quien sollozaba en silencio junto a él, mientras continuaban sumidos en su gran pesar.

En ese momento Archie sintió en su interior una desagradable sensación que le oprimió el pecho, por alguna razón ahora le incomodaba sentir a esta muchacha a su lado. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Candy pero al reconocer su error, no pudo evitar girar sobre su hombro para comprobar si la rubia aún seguía en el mismo lugar de antes... para su disgusto, ella ya se había marchado. Bajó la mirada y continuó sumido en sus cavilaciones hasta que por fin entraron en el salón.

Mientras tanto en la capilla no muy lejos de ahí, Candy se encontraba de rodillas frente al altar, sumida en una oración sin fin que era interrumpida por los recuerdos del gentil inventor... recordó no sólo su primer encuentro sino todas y cada una de las aventuras que vivieron juntos. Pero las palabras dichas por el inventor en la plataforma del tren donde se encontraron por última vez, la embargaban. Con un gran suspiro la chica se culpó por no haber reconocido en esa extraña despedida el mensaje que Stear trataba de decirle...el que jamás se volverían a ver. De manera extraña, Candy estaba convencida de que su primo de alguna manera intuía que nunca más regresaría.

Con estos pensamientos, la chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras una figura se presentó a su lado sin que ella lo notara. No fue sino hasta que una varonil voz llamó su atención que la chica se percató de la presencia del hombre junto a ella,  
-¿Es usted la Señorita Candice?-  
-Sí...¿quién es usted?- lo preguntaba al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
-Permítame presentarme, soy Vincent Brown, el padre de Anthony.-

Candy lo miró fijamente sin creer lo que veía...jamás se imaginó tener un encuentro con el padre del fallecido muchacho, por lo menos no ahora bajo estas tristes circunstancias. El hombre le ofreció el brazo al tiempo que le sugirió que salieran al jardín, ahí podrían hablar más a gusto, ella aceptó y fue tras él. Una vez afuera el Sr. Brown continuó diciéndole,  
-Acabo de llegar a Chicago con los padres de Alistair, ellos deseaban mucho ver a su hijo pero jamás pensaron en encontrarse con estas terribles noticias.-  
-Deben sufrir mucho...al igual que cuando usted perdió a Anthony- sus lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro.  
-Por muy doloroso que sea el sufrimiento debemos superarlo...- agregó tristemente el marino.

Para la chica estas palabras retumbaban en su mente...ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de Anthony pero eventualmente tuvo que superarlo, sin embargo se preguntaba si el sufrimiento que tenía ahora por Stear se volvería también un recuerdo...uno tan sofocante como lo era el de Anthony.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando el padre del joven se acercó a ella diciendo,  
-Sé que Anthony fue feliz al conocerte...tanto como lo fue Stear al conocer una chica tan gentil como lo es Patty.-  
-...- de la emoción Candy lo abrazó y mientras lo hacía se preguntaba si el calor que desprendía el hombre era el mismo que se sentiría junto a un padre...uno cálido y dulce.  
-Candy...me despido...- se apartó de ella para mirarla mientras colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros -...reanudaré mis viajes por el mundo, navegaré por mucho tiempo...-  
-Cuídese mucho- respondió ella.  
-Gracias...espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos te vea sonreír- ella asintió solamente y sin más el hombre le hizo una venia para luego encaminarse por los jardines hasta perderse de vista. Fue un extraño y breve encuentro que Candy jamás olvidaría.

Por otra parte, el ambiente en la mansión era tenso...en cuanto llegaron Patty se había desmayado sucumbiendo ante la debilidad causada por la falta de apetito y por no haber podido conciliar el sueño por varias noches. Mientras una muy preocupada Annie atendía a su amiga en la habitación contigua, Archie continuaba en la sala con sus padres quienes se lamentaban por todo lo ocurrido,  
-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiéramos vivido juntos...no fuimos los mejores padres- se reprochaba Janis Cornwell.  
-Debimos llevarlo con nosotros a Saudí Arabia- se recriminó el Sr. James.  
-...- Archie los miraba impotente -...es inútil querer culparse, Stear tenía esa idea fija en la cabeza y no importando donde estuviera se hubiera enrolado en el ejército- dijo muy a su pesar.

Entonces Janis se levantó para lanzarse a los brazos de su hijo,  
-¡No quiero que mueras...prométeme que nunca nos dejarás!- su hijo permaneció mudo y mientras seguía llorando la mujer comenzó a delirar en su gran dolor de madre -Archie...has llegado a ser tan alto como tu hermano...¿era Alistair más alto que tú?-  
-Sí madre- respondió como en un susurro.  
-¿Era más grande, más fuerte que tú?- el joven no podía creer que su madre lo estuviera comparando con su hermano, no comprendía del todo lo que ella pretendía.  
-Sí...-  
-¡Es horrible!...su cuerpo no nos fue devuelto y no pude mirarlo por última vez, no pude ver a mi hijo una vez más...nunca veré el hombre que llegó a ser, los únicos recuerdos que me quedan son de cuando era tan sólo un pequeño...¡jamás volveré a verlo!- de lo desgarrador que fue su dolor, la pobre madre se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Archie.  
-Madre...por favor- fueron las únicas palabras del galante muchacho mientras gruesas lágrimas se vieron por su rostro, en ese momento Archie se desahogaba llorando por primera vez desde la fatídica noticia.

No obstante en la habitación, Patty había estado escuchando todo lo dicho por los señores Cornwell...ella estaba como perdida en su mente sólo repitiéndose que Stear nunca más volvería a estar a su lado y que jamás le podría dar un beso que le fue negado con su partida. La chica se atormentaba ante la idea de que el inventor no se despidió de ella y que sólo unas cuantas líneas en una carta que le dejó, fueron la despedida entre ellos.

Para la tímida y gentil Patty esto fue demasiado y comenzó a descargar todo lo que llevaba en su interior rompiendo cuanta cosa estaba en la mesa frente a ella. En ese momento Annie entró acompañada por Candy, quien recién había llegado al escuchar sobre el desmayo de Patricia. De inmediato, Candy la sujetó de sus brazos y le pidió calmarse pero la inglesa gritaba histérica,  
-¡Ya no quiero vivir!...¿de qué sirve estar con vida si Stear se ha ido?-  
-No digas tonterías- trataba de calmarla.  
-Déjame...quiero morir, deseo reunirme con él- lloraba y gritaba desconsolada.

En ese momento llegó Archie a escena y fue testigo de la gran furia que invadió a su querida Candy, la chica le había dado una sonora bofetada a su amiga en un intento de calmarla,  
-¡Eres una tonta!- la rubia respiraba agitada ante el asombro en los ojos de Patty quien se llevó la mano al rostro -...¿crees que muriendo harás feliz a Stear?- argumentó.

Todos fueron presa de un gran silencio, Annie lloraba sin saber qué hacer mientras Archie contemplaba la escena anonadado...sólo se escuchaban los sollozos sordos de Patty y la fuerte respiración de Candy tratando de calmarse. Sólo fue después de unos momentos que por fin la rubia se animó a decir,  
-Todos queríamos mucho a Stear...lo único que podemos hacer es estar unidos para darnos fuerzas y superar este gran dolor...en vez de recordarlo como un soldado que murió traigamos a la memoria a ese gentil y tierno Stear a quien todos queríamos mucho.-

Todos miraban conmocionados a la rubia, ella tenía razón...de alguna forma ellos cuatro aún se tenían y contaban mutuamente para salir adelante. Archie entonces entendió que no sería fácil vivir con el vacío que su hermano había dejado en cada uno de ellos, pero en ese momento tomó la resolución que él no sólo cuidaría de Annie y Candy, sino también de la que fue la novia de su hermano.

Al día siguiente y mientras se encontraba caminando solo por los jardines, Archie recibió una visita inesperada, se trataba del fiel asistente del Sr. Williams. El hombre por fin hacía su aparición ya que no se le vio durante los funerales,  
-Señor Archibald, por favor reciba mis más sinceras condolencias.-  
-Gracias George...veo que a ti también te ha afectado su partida- agregó mirando al sombrío rostro del Sr. Johnson.  
-Su muerte ha sido una gran pena para todos...recuerde que los conocí a ustedes desde muy pequeños.-  
-...- Archie entonces comprendió lo mucho que tantas personas habían querido a su hermano, pensó que aún si no hubieran sido parientes y sólo amigos, le hubiera tenido un gran aprecio.  
-He venido para informarle que llegaron los efectos del Señor Alistair- le explicó George sacándolo de sus cavilaciones -pensé en traerlos de inmediato y en estos momentos se encuentran con sus padres-  
-Iré en seguida, te lo agradezco.-

Sin demora el galante joven se dirigió hasta la habitación de sus padres y debido al gran pesar que lo invadió, decidió permanecer detrás de la puerta que estaba entreabierta; ante la idea de ver las pertenencias de su hermano, sintió que se sumiría aún más en su dolor y no quería que su familia fuera testigo de su quebrantamiento. Por lo que se quedó de pie ahí escuchando,  
-...mira James, aún en el frente no dejaba de hacer sus inventos...- era Janis hablando.  
-Prometiste no llorar más querida- su esposo la consolaba.  
-Es difícil no lamentar su pérdida señora- intervino Patty -todos lo queríamos mucho...yo, más que nadie- y se la escuchó llorar una vez más.

Al oír esta conversación, Archie se dio cuenta de cuán grande era el dolor de Patty,  
-Gracias Patty por haber amado tanto a mi hermano- fueron sus pensamientos mientras las lágrimas corrían sin parar por su rostro.

El castaño joven decidió que por esa tarde había tenido suficiente tristeza y nostalgia como para sumirse aún más en su dolor, por lo que abandonó el lugar en silencio para refugiarse a sus habitaciones. Ya tendría la mente y ánimo en otra ocasión para contemplar los objetos que alguna vez estuvieron en las manos de su querido hermano Stear.

Lo que no sabía este atribulado muchacho es que todo se estaba confabulando en su vida para llevarlo muy pronto ante una encrucijada, una en donde tendría que poner a un lado estos tristes y nostálgicos sentimientos. Para eso tendría que sacar fuerzas internas que ni él mismo sabía que poseía y enfrentarse a sus propios miedos...todo para decidir si estaba dispuesto a darse una oportunidad, la cual podría darle lo que tanto había estado anhelando y soñando por tanto tiempo. 

* * *

Notas:

Bienvenidos a una más de mis historias. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este Fic es uno dedicado a Archie.

Muchos de los eventos y diálogos se basaron en el manga, sólo hice algunas variaciones. En especial la parte de Patty que en lo personal se me hizo un tanto extrema y evité aquí para no incomodar a nadie.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero que esta historia les guste también.

Un abrazo  
Adriana


	2. Réquiem por quienes se han ido

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 2: Réquiem por quienes se han ido

En un oscuro cuarto de lo que alguna vez fuera el refugio de un alegre inventor, las penumbras lo cubrían todo, ya que las oscuras cortinas negaban el paso de la luz. Tal y como fue dejado el día que el joven se marchó, el laboratorio de Stear quedó intacto y nadie se había atrevido a entrar hasta que su hermano se aventuró a hacerlo.

Mientras contemplaba el lugar lleno de polvo y sin vida, Archie sintió que una gran nostalgia lo invadía de nuevo...la última vez que había estado ahí fue la noche en que el primogénito había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde en un pequeño objeto del cual no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero que lo había intrigado mucho cuando se escuchó una tonada musical a plena media noche. Aquella vez no le dio importancia y pensó que era una más de sus locuras...pero ahora que ya no estaba cómo extrañaba las excentricidades de su hermano mayor.

Después de los funerales todo había cambiado radicalmente en la familia...sus progenitores ante el gran dolor que sintieron, se habían marchado hace unas horas esa misma tarde de vuelta a Saudí Arabia, asegurándole que vendrían a verlo cuando el trabajo de su padre como embajador no estuviera tan saturado y el conflicto en Europa concluyera. Algo que el castaño joven dudaba ocurriera pronto, ya que lo más probable es que no volviera a verlos en meses o tal vez años, pero eso de alguna manera ya no le afectaba tanto.

Por su parte la Tía Abuela estaba devastada y la única compañía que toleraba en ese entonces era la de Eliza y Sarah Leegan, por lo que tenía que soportar la presencia de las mujeres casi todos los días...algo que lo irritaba mucho y le estaba cansando.  
Esa tarde había discutido de nuevo con la anciana porque a Candy se le había negado cualquier participación en la familia, al punto ya de negarle la entrada...después del funeral y de haber ayudado a Patty con su crisis emocional, se le pidió que abandonase la mansión por orden de la Sra. Elroy. Esto a Candy no le afectó en absoluto pero al galante joven sí y es que no toleraba más los desplantes de los que su prima era objeto; como su paladín que era, quería ayudarla pero sus argumentos frente a la estoica matriarca fueron inútiles y no dieron resultado.

Sin embargo, con la reciente visita de George la familia se enteró de otras desagradables nuevas...los rumores indicaban que la salud del Tío Abuelo Williams ha empeorado al punto que se temía lo peor, y el Sr. Johnson sólo llegó para confirmarlos. Esto complicó aún más las cosas para la atribulada Elroy, haciendo que su carácter fuera aún más difícil de tolerar.

Entre estos pensamientos y harto de sentirse impotente por ser incapaz de hacer nada, Archie salió del laboratorio a toda prisa y se refugió en su habitación...todo lo vivido había causado que se sintiera solo y abandonado. Ante su su frustración, descargó su cólera rompiendo cuanto había en el lugar, haciendo añicos todo cuanto se atravesó en su camino...por largo rato el castaño muchacho se enfrascó en esta violenta reacción hasta que sintió que toda la furia contenida hasta entonces, que le había estado asfixiando y quemando por dentro, por fin encontraba una salida dejándolo totalmente exhausto.

Después de permanecer inmóvil sobre su cama y rodeado por el desastre que él mismo causó a su alrededor, el joven encontró un oasis de paz en su mente cuando se recostó y comenzó a rememorar los únicos momentos en los que fue realmente feliz: aquellos años de su niñez cuando estuvo al lado de su querido hermano Stear y su primo Anthony...y también los que tuvo al lado de Candy.

Como si se trataran de un elixir que embriagaba su ser para no pensar más en su presente realidad, las memorias se sucedieron una tras otra a su mente y aquellos juveniles años vinieron a él como un collage de imágenes. El joven se sumergió entonces en ese mundo infantil de risas y travesuras al lado de quienes fueron sus grandes amigos; fue en ese momento cuando por fin el cansancio físico tomó control de Archie para sumergirlo en un profundo sueño que lo había estado evadiendo ya por varios días.

Fue entonces que tuvo una extraña vivencia en su mente...se encontraba con Stear y Anthony, los tres pequeños jugaban por los jardines cuando de pronto se toparon con una figura de un hombre alto que estaba de espaldas contra el sol. Deslumbrado ante la imagen, no pudo distinguir su rostro pero el desconocido quien llevaba un traje típico escocés tocaba la gaita. Cuando el hombre se giró y comenzó a alejarse de donde estaban, su hermano y primo fueron tras de él siguiéndolo. Sin embargo él sintió una gran angustia al no poder ir tras ellos, por alguna razón no se podía mover y mientras les gritaba que lo esperaran, los otros chiquillos desaparecieron con el extraño dejándolo solo y llorando.

En cuanto sintió que esta desolación lo invadía, el joven súbitamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba tan sólo de un sueño. Sin querer se había quedado dormido y al volverse para ver el reloj se enteró de que eran poco antes de las cinco de la mañana, miró hacia la ventana y se percató de que aún no había amanecido. Se levantó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras trataba de alejar el sueño y la pesadez que aún tenía llevándose la mano al cuello para frotarlo. En ese momento recordó vivamente el extraño sueño que tuvo preguntándose qué significaba, últimamente había tenido varios con relación a su hermano, pero ninguno tan intenso como éste.

No obstante cuando pudo reponerse y calmarse un poco, una idea vino a su mente. Entonces se dirigió al guardarropa y después de buscar entre los numerosos atuendos, extrajo uno que no había usado en mucho tiempo: su kilt y tartán escocés. Sin prensarlo mucho se vistió de prisa y cuando estuvo listo, también sacó una caja que estaba en uno de los estantes y al abrirla una inmaculada gaita brilló intensamente ante sus ojos. El instrumento lucía impecable aún cuando no había sido usado desde hacía mucho.

Sonrió al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus manos y después de mirarse unos momentos al espejo, salió de la habitación. Envuelto bajo las penumbras que todavía cubrían la mansión, se dirigió hacia un lugar apartado de la propiedad...hacia el cementerio privado de la familia. Rodeado por la neblina matinal que se había levantado justo antes del amanecer, se dio paso hasta llegar a un lugar en particular.

Primero se detuvo ante una tumba que ya daba muestras del tiempo que llevaba ahí... por orden de la Tia Abuela esos restos habían sido traídos desde Lakewood poco después de que la familia se mudara de manera permanente a Chicago. El joven se colocó sobre una rodilla para poder sacudir con todo cuidado la tierra que se había acumulado sobre la lápida y develar claramente el nombre inscrito: Anthony Brown Ardley. El joven después de contemplar la inscripción por un momento, se puso de pie y procedió hacia otra no muy lejos de ahí. Esa tumba aún estaba adornada por las flores que fueron depositadas recientemente y también se agachó frente a ella para rozar con sus dedos la cruz y la inscripción. Conteniendo una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, el joven se irguió de inmediato.

Entonces la gallarda figura se alejó unos pasos y con la vista puesta en ambas lapidas, empezó a tocar el instrumento en sus manos. La gaita en ese momento comenzó a producir un eco con sus notas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar...cada rincón y paraje eran envueltos en esa melodía que los tres jóvenes Ardley solían tocar juntos desde que la aprendieron en su infancia.

Extrañamente se trataba de la primera vez en la que la gaita tocaba solitaria, siempre que había sido escuchada era acompañada por otras dos. Sin embargo las otras se encontraban ahora en silencio, ya que la realidad era que fueron acalladas para siempre...sólo ésta volvió a cobrar vida bajo las manos de su dueño, el único sobreviviente de los jóvenes Ardley.

Conforme las notas fueron sucediéndose unas tras otras para formar esa inconfundible melodía escocesa conocida como "Crusader's March", los pensamientos de Archie nuevamente llenos de esas viejas memorias vinieron a su presente junto con las amargas lágrimas...esos recuerdos se convirtieron en lo único que aquel joven realmente poseía: los momentos felices de una realidad ajena y muy distinta.

La gaita siguió tocando sin parar y una vez que Archibald agotó todas las lágrimas que llevaba dentro, por fin la melodía se detuvo y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

Entonces se percató que a sus espaldas los rayos del sol ya se asomaban por el horizonte, y se giró para contemplarlos mientras sus ojos color miel eran deslumbrados por el resplandor del alba; se llevó la mano al frente para tratar de cubrirse y no ser deslumbrado. Pero esta visión tuvo un gran significado para el elegante joven, así como la neblina comenzó a disiparse, la tristeza y su pesar se fueron desvaneciendo.  
Esos cegadores rayos de luz fueron para él como aquellos invisibles que trae consigo la esperanza, la que va dirigida para aquellos que se atreven a poner a un lado toda penuria, y disfrutar la realidad de que cada día era una celebración por el simple hecho de estar vivos.

En ese momento, el galante joven comprendió que aún cuando no contaba con la carismática figura de Anthony o el ingenioso intelecto de Stear, él representaba futuro de su familia...el clan ahora dependía del único sobreviviente de su generación al ser el último heredero de los Ardley, y su única esperanza para seguir existiendo. No sucedería como en el sueño de esa noche en donde se quedó inmóvil y sólo llorando, sino que tendría que darse de valor y fuerza para continuar adelante...sí decidió que eso es lo que haría!

Conforme el sol despuntaba, Archibald se volvió a mirar las tumbas nuevamente...y fue en ese instante que se prometió que llegaría a ser todo lo que se proponía y de paso también ser feliz. Lo lograría no sólo por él mismo sino para honrar la memoria de su hermano y primo, que seguramente ahora se estaban haciendo compañía en el más allá.

No obstante y meditando en esto, un pensamiento lo embargó. Para ser realmente feliz el joven necesitaba de algo que parecía estar totalmente fuera de su alcance; aún así, tomó la decisión de que no se dejaría vencer y lucharía no importando lo que tuviera que hacer o cuanto tiempo le llevara...estaba decidido, iría tras sus sueños y ya no se daría por vencido. Con suerte, se decía, todo cambiaría en el futuro y tal vez hasta conseguiría realizar aquel sueño que tanto deseaba.

Pero para poder reponerse y alejar de sí toda esta tristeza necesitaba tiempo, pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse un tiempo para meditar en lo que le estaba sucediendo y en ese momento decidió que partiría a Lakewood...la visita al lugar de su infancia no sólo le daría el espacio y tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas, sino que también lo usaría como pretexto para llevar los efectos personales de Stear que habían llegado del frente, y los que aún se tenían en la mansión en Chicago. Pensó que lo mejor era salvaguardar todas las pertenencias de su hermano en un sólo lugar.

Después de tomar esas decisiones y tomando un gran suspiro, se quedó pensativo unos momentos y con la vista a ambas lápidas, levantó su mano como en un gesto de despedida para después encaminarse nuevamente hacia la mansión. El homenaje que sin planear se había dado, ya estaba concluido...tal vez esto era lo que Anthony y Stear trataron de decirle que hiciera a través del sueño pero un escéptico como lo era Archie no estaba seguro, aún así ya se había realizado.

Sin embargo, lo que el atribulado castaño aún desconocía era el hecho de que los tres jóvenes Ardley compartieron algo muy especial por cierta chica y él en parte lo ignoraba...se trataba del cariño que tanto él como Anthony tuvieron por cierta jovencita pero que también fue compartido por su propio hermano, algo que Archie desconocía. La verdad pronto saldría a la luz y se desarrollaría en medio de una conmoción emocional que involucraría a la chica en cuestión: Candy.

Al volver a la mansión, se encontró con el mayordomo quien le indicó que la joven Annie había llegado y que lo estaba esperando en el salón. Dudando si debía subir a cambiarse o ir de inmediato al lado de la chica, optó por lo primero...dar explicaciones a su novia del porqué estaba vestido de esa manera, ahora por el momento no le convencía. Así que después de entrar a sus habitaciones y cambiarse, se dirigió hasta donde la visita lo esperaba. Al llegar se encontró con Annie quien se veía visiblemente preocupada, la saludó con su acostumbrado beso en la mano y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

La chica entonces le comentó lo preocupada que estaba por Patty, le narró con todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho y hablado con la inglesa...mientras Archie escuchaba paciente estos pormenores con su mano en el mentón y asintiendo a lo que escuchaba, su mente divagaba. Últimamente con todas las emociones a flor de piel se sentía cansado y hasta se podría decir, un tanto molesto con su supuesta novia. En lugar de recibir el apoyo que necesitaba por la gran pérdida que tuvo, era a él quien se le veía constantemente consolando a la chica frente a él. Annie era dulce y tierna, algo que admiraba en ella, sin embargo frente a las dificultades reaccionaba como una chiquilla inmadura que sólo lloraba sin parar...¡como si con eso se resolvieran los problemas!

Lo que él necesitaba a su lado era la compañía de una joven valiente y decidida, capaz de enfrentar toda circunstancia sin miedos...alguien en definitiva como lo era Candy. Desde aquel día del funeral, Archie quedó impresionado ante la reacción de la rubia y lo bien que supo manejar la crisis emocional que tuvo Patty. A pesar del dolor que también ella sufría, se mostró firme, poniendo todo bajo control y no dejando que la situación la dominara.

En eso escuchó la voz de Annie que lo trajo de vuelta a la conversación de la cual no había escuchado ni la mitad,  
-¿Estás bien Archie?...parece que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije- preguntó la chica.  
-Lo siento Annie- el joven se disculpó al tiempo que se ponía de pie -...estoy cansado y parece que últimamente me cuesta mucho concentrarme.-  
-Tal vez lo que necesitas es descansar más- lo miraba preocupada.  
-Si...eso es exactamente lo que haré- desvío la mirada al tiempo que colocó las manos en los bolsillos -...he decidido que me tomaré unos días libres...iré a Lakewood para llevar allá todas las pertenencias de Stear- su voz se escuchaba calmada mientras trataba de controlar su fastidio.  
-Esa es una buena idea...si quieres puedo acompañarte- sugirió tímidamente.  
-Gracias pero prefiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, si no te molesta...necesito tiempo para arreglar todo en el laboratorio de mi hermano y pienso que lo mejor es que lo haga solo- finalizó diciéndole al tiempo que se volvía a mirarla.  
-Entiendo- respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza ante la negativa que recibió.  
-Partiré mañana temprano así que será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, tengo que prepararlo todo y me llevará horas el poder hacerlo.-

Sin decir más, la chica entendió lo que su querido Archie trató de decirle y en silencio ambos se dirigieron a la entrada para pedirle al chófer que los llevaran a la residencia Britter. No hablaron de nada durante el camino y al llegar, Archie sólo entró por unos momentos para saludar a los padres de la chica y se despidió cortésmente de ella, asegurándole que la vendría a ver una vez que retornara. Por su parte Annie tomó al principio la decisión del joven con relativa calma, sin embargo algo la tenía inquieta y al no saber lo que era, la invadió entonces un dejo de preocupación.

Esa tarde y con sumo cuidado, Archie se dedicó pacientemente a colocar en cajas todos y cada uno de los inventos y pertenencias de su hermano. No fue fácil para el sensible castaño el entrar en las habitaciones de su hermano para sustraer de las gavetas y el guardarropa, los trajes y vestimentas de Stear así como sus objetos personales. Conforme doblaba las prendas el inconfundible aroma del inventor invadió el lugar sintiéndose como si el joven mismo se encontrara a su lado observándolo. Esta sensación incomodó mucho al elegante muchacho y varias veces se perdió en los recuerdos al mirar las prendas en sus manos que le recordaban ciertas vivencias con él. Al sentirse así, en más de una ocasión sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero su reacción fue el de sacudir la mente de esas memorias y continuar con su labor.

Poco antes de la cena concluyó con su cometido y con la ayuda del mayordomo se colocaron todas las cajas en el automóvil. Al dirigirse nuevamente hacia el segundo piso supo que aún había una más por llevar...se trataba de aquella con los objetos que les fueron enviados desde Francia. Sin abrirla, tal y como la dejaron sus padres, bajó con ella y para su alivio, por fin acabó con esta triste y difícil tarea.

Durante la cena, los comensales permanecieron en silencio...últimamente la Tia Elroy estaba muy callada y reservada. Aún cuando sólo ellos dos compartían la mesa, era poco lo que se hablaba durante la comida. Pero esa noche Archie rompió el silencio informándole a la matriarca que al día siguiente partiría hacia Lakewood para llevar las pertenencias de su hermano, y que se quedaría allí por unos días. Extrañamente la anciana sólo asintió con la cabeza y continuó cenando...el joven la miró compasivo, sabía perfectamente que su querida Tia aún sufría por la pérdida de su hermano y cualquier indicio que trajera a la mente de la dama los recuerdos de Stear, visiblemente la afectaban. No se dijo más nada y continuaron comiendo hasta que terminaron para luego retirarse a descansar.

Esa noche por extraño que parezca, Archie halló un poco de paz para poder sumirse en un sueño reparador que por primera vez no fue interrumpido por sueños alusivos a su hermano. Esto fue un respiro del que disfrutó antes de poder enfrentarse a los recuerdos y fantasmas que aún lo esperaban en Lakewood.

Al día siguiente y muy temprano comenzó con el viaje, lo hizo sin contratiempos y se podía decir que hasta disfrutó manejar por varias horas hasta donde se encontraba la residencia de verano de la familia. Una vez que arribó, se sintió como liberado al encontrarse nuevamente a las puertas del lugar...todo parecía intacto, tal y como lo fue el último día que estuvo ahí; la tarde de invierno en que él y su hermano dejaron Lakewood para embarcarse en su viaje a Inglaterra.

El Portal de las Rosas continuaba majestuoso, tal y como lo conservaría su primo...las flores se apreciaban magníficas al tiempo que desprendían su dulce aroma que envolvía suavemente todo los alrededores. Archie sonrió al descubrir que la familia aún conservaba intactas las queridas rosas de Anthony. El portal fue abierto para que entrara y después de estacionar el auto, les pidió a los dos hombres que le ayudaran a colocar ciertas cajas en el que fue el laboratorio de su hermano, y las demás en la que fue su habitación. Y mientras ellos lo ayudaron con esta tarea, el joven se dirigió a la entrada para después desaparecer por el segundo piso. Su intención era el ir a la que una vez fue su propia habitación y descansar un poco.

Al entrar en el lugar descubrió con agrado que todo continuaba tal y como lo dejó la última vez que estuvo ahí. Como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, Lakewood simplemente permanecía igual, sin muchos cambios...sin embargo se entristeció un poco al darse cuenta de lo único que era diferente y que por ende estaba muy marcado en el lugar: la ausencia de su querida familia. Aún cuando la residencia conservaba la esencia de todos ellos impregnada por doquier, se percibía el eco de los recuerdos y es que eso era lo único que quedaba de aquellos que partieron para no volver más.

Aún con todo esto en su mente, se sintió tranquilo y de alguna manera todos sus pesares no parecían embargarlo tanto como lo llegó a suponer...así que decidió que se tomaría la tarde para descansar y que al día siguiente pondría orden con las cosas de Stear.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho se recostó un rato para descansar...últimamente se sentía exhausto y para su sorpresa no tardó en quedarse dormido. No fue sino hasta un par de horas después que se despertó totalmente repuesto y perezosamente se dirigió a la ventana para ver con agrado que aún estaba claro...el atardecer aún tardaría en aparecer. Se cambió de ropa dejando atrás su saco y corbata, optando por lucir una de las camisas de seda que encontró en el perchero y que solía usar cuando residía en el lugar.

Cuando se encontró deambulando por los jardines decidió caminar por el rosedal...respirar la fragancia que las innumerables rosas desprendían lo llenó de una apacible serenidad. Se sentó en una banca para contemplar todo su entorno y con agrado comprobó lo bien preservado que estaba el jardín. Voces del pasado lo llevaron a los recuerdos en donde su primo Anthony estaba presente... lo podía visualizar claramente con sus tijeras de jardinero en mano bajo el sol que no sólo lo bañaba a él sino a sus queridas rosas. Aunque el recuerdo de su primo parecía lejano y perdido en el tiempo, todavía podía recordarlo con una nitidez tal y como la última vez que lo vio cuidando del jardín...mientras el rubio dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

Un pensamiento vino entonces a la mente del joven -Anthony era muy feliz al dedicarse a sus amadas rosas- se dijo quedamente y agregó -Stear lo era también al inventar- pero su rostro cambió al pensar en él mismo -...sin embargo yo ya no disfruto de aquello que tanto me gustaba- el muchacho se refería al placer de antaño que le daban la pesca y la lectura. En ese momento sintió muy a su pesar que él carecía de una pasión y muy al contrario de los otros jóvenes, no contaba con algo que realmente le causara satisfacción. Suspiró molesto ante este descubrimiento y tomó la resolución de que no se detendría hasta que diera con aquello que realmente lo llenara.

Se puso de pie y continuó caminando hasta que llegó al bosque aledaño. Sumido en sus pensamientos, se perdió por los senderos que rodeaban la propiedad y sin querer llegó hasta un lugar que nuevamente lo llevó a recordar a su hermano, se trataba del Portal de Piedra de Stear. Frente a la imponente entrada con las dos figuras de roca a los lados custodiando el acceso, Archie se acercó para tocar el firme y duro material.  
Recordó que cuando eran pequeños la familia aprobó que cada uno de los tres niños diseñara a su gusto una de las entradas a la propiedad. Anthony sin pensarlo propuso decorar la entrada principal con sus amadas flores y así nació el Portal de las Rosas. Por su parte Stear extrañamente eligió diseñar una entrada lateral que era la que se encontraba ahora frente al galante joven...una que curiosamente carecía de un invento creado por el ingenioso joven, ya que el primogénito sólo optó por que fuera algo sobrio y duradero.

Con esto en mente, Archibald continuó su camino hasta que se escuchó claramente el sonido del agua... había llegado hasta el lago donde se encontraba su propio portal. Frente a él se mostraba una compuerta de madera que era cubierta por una cortina de agua. Archie entonces recordó que él había preferido diseñar este Portal de Agua y aunque el mecanismo usado fue diseñado por su hermano, en esencia esta entrada reflejaba mucho del gallardo joven. No sólo era por la elegancia con que había sido construido sino por la serenidad y paz que sus aguas al caer producían. Meditó que cuando fue diseñado él había querido reflejar su pasión por la elegancia y la pesca, sin embargo ahora todo tenía una connotación diferente: reflejaba la delicadeza y sensibilidad que eran características en él al tiempo de la tranquilidad que inspiraba.

Y es que eso era precisamente él, un oasis de serenidad en donde muchas personas a su alrededor en ese momentos buscaban para sobrellevar la gran aflicción que tenían...no solamente se trataban de la Tía Elroy y de sus padres, sino que también Annie, Patty y hasta la misma Candy buscaron cierto consuelo en el joven. En ese momento Archie entendió el importante papel que estaba en sus manos y como el único sobreviviente, comprendió que desde ahora en adelante tendría que llevar a cabo muchas de las numerosas responsabilidades que vendrían...así como el agua no dejaba de fluir por el portal, él tendría que constantemente renovarse y darse fuerzas para continuar siendo el soporte que su familia y amigos necesitaban. En una palabra, tendría que tomar las riendas de su destino y empezar a fungir como lo que era, el heredero de los Ardley, así como trabajar en las empresas de la familia y ser su esperanza para el futuro.

Al llegar a esta conclusión, respiró aliviado...ahora ya tenía una idea de lo que tendría que hacer, ya no podía demorar más el participar activamente en los negocios de la familia. Estaba decidido, una vez que regresara a Chicago hablaría con la Tía Abuela para pedirle que le permitiera involucrarse con las empresas, y también le hablaría con George para que fuera su guía en su proceso de aprendizaje. El joven Cornwell se había decidido ya por la carrera de abogacía y ésta comenzaría muy pronto...pensó que si contaba con el apoyo de ellos no sería ningún problema trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No sería fácil pero valía la pena intentarlo.

No obstante, mientras que Archibald había viajado hasta Lakewood para huir de la tristeza que se sentía en la mansión en Chicago, y llenarse de nuevos bríos para el futuro que lo estaba aguardando, lo que el joven nunca se imaginó es que los fantasmas que habían permanecido ocultos y apacibles en la residencia de la que fuera su hogar en la infancia, vendrían a su encuentro para llevarlo por tortuosos caminos emocionales que el atribulado muchacho jamás se imaginó. Había uno en especial en el que estaría presente su propio hermano Stear y que lo afectaría de sobremanera cuando se develara por fin el secreto mejor guardado del inventor. 

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios que ya me hicieron llegar con respecto a esta historia. Perdón si no hubo mucha acción en este capitulo pero había que dejar en claro varios puntos para poder seguir desarrollando el Fic.

Les agradezco mucho el que le den una oportunidad a Archie para ser el protagonista, creo que se lo merece!

Seguimos adelante y espero sus comentarios. Buen fin de semana a todos!

Abrazos  
Adriana


	3. Confesiones y promesas

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 3: Confesiones y promesas

Cuando el atardecer despuntaba en el horizonte y la noche empezaba a cubrir el lugar, fue que Archie decidió retornar. Caminó sin prisa y al llegar a las puertas de la casa la mucama le indicó que todo estaba listo para cuando decidiera tomar la cena. El joven le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le agradeció por su ayuda...le indicó que cenaría de inmediato.

Como la residencia en Lakewood era raramente visitada por algún miembro de la familia, sólo había tres empleados permanentes en toda la propiedad...un jardinero que también fungía como vigilante, una señora entrada en años que mantenía limpio el lugar y el mayordomo, quien era el supervisor y por tanto el responsable de todo. Esa noche el joven por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomó la cena totalmente solo en el gran comedor y no le agradó en absoluto el sentimiento que le causó.

Una vez que terminó, indicó a los demás que estaban en la cocina a la espera de sus órdenes, que podían retirarse a descansar. También les indicó a los hombres que al día siguiente colocarían las cajas marcadas con ropa en las que fueron las habitaciones de Stear, para que Mary acomodara todo en el guardarropa mientras que las demás cajas se llevarían al laboratorio que estaba a un costado de la propiedad. Todos asintieron al escucharlo y se despidieron.

Una vez que se encontró en el segundo piso, Archie en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto sin querer se dirigió hacia el otro lado, estaba tan distraído pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente que para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba justo frente a las que fueron alguna vez las habitaciones de Anthony. Por un momento, se quedó parado frente a ellas sin saber que hacer... pero un impulso hizo que alzara la mano hacia donde estaba la manija de la puerta y entonces se detuvo; no estaba seguro de qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo mucho y en una acción un tanto inconsciente, lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba dentro del lugar.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, sólo se podía distinguir una tenue luz de luna que se asomaba sutilmente por entre las gruesas cortinas. Se dirigió hasta ellas y las abrió para tener una mejor vista de la habitación...todo mueble en el interior estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas. Por un momento sintió escalofríos al pensar que esta visión frente a él los objetos se reflejaban como si trataran de fantasmas, y fue entonces que recordó las historias que los tres chiquillos inventaban cuando eran pequeños. Sonrió al recordar una en especial, aquella que se refería al hombre de sombrero de copa y negra capa...aquel que deambulaba por las habitaciones vacías justo cuando el reloj del sur marcara las diez. Curiosamente en ese momento las campanillas de dicho reloj marcaban esa hora.

Deambuló por un rato tratando de reconocer el lugar y curiosamente descubrió que todo seguía intacto, tal como lo había ordenado la Tía Abuela. Desde que Anthony murió el lugar fue cerrado de forma permanente y a nadie más se le permitió ocuparlo.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la entrada para abandonar el lugar, una memoria perdida en el tiempo vino sin previo aviso a sus pensamientos...eran las voces de tres muchachos hablando emocionados sobre un evento que se llevaría a cabo. Con nostalgia Archie comenzó a recordar la conversación de esa velada.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Era la noche antes de la cacería anual de zorros de los Ardley y los tres primos disfrutaban de una pequeña reunión que se organizó en las habitaciones de Anthony. Estaban celebrando por fin la Presentación oficial de Candy ante los miembros de la familia, este era todo un acontecimiento y ellos no podían sino disfrutar de la alegría del momento._

_Anthony se encontraba en el sillón junto al escritorio, riendo con Archie y Stear quienes estaban en un sofá del lado opuesto de la habitación. Los jóvenes recordaban y narraban cómo fue que cada uno había conocido a Candy, se escuchaban las anécdotas entre risas, ya que los encuentros con la jovencita fueron únicos y muy peculiares. Esos fueron días felices y eran dignos de ser compartidos._

_Anthony con una hermosa sonrisa les narraba a sus primos...  
-Recuerdo que estaba caminando por el Portal de Rosas, cuando escuché un llanto. No sabía de donde provenía, así que me dirigí hacia la entrada...cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Candy...no sabia el porqué estaba triste, pero noté de inmediato algo muy especial en ella, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable...- Archie y Stear se miraron, el rostro de Anthony brillaba con tan sólo recordar ese primer encuentro._

_El joven Brown continuó diciendo,  
-No pude hacer nada al verla llorando...- se detuvo cerrando los ojos por un momento -...lo único que supe es que sólo quería estar a su lado para consolarla, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada, únicamente permanecí junto a ella...- pausó -...es curioso porque en cuanto me vio, inmediatamente dejó de llorar y pude ver en su rostro un cambio; del llanto pasó a un gesto de curiosidad y de ahí fue que los dos comenzamos a reír- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -...¡realmente era mucho mas linda cuando reía que cuando lloraba!- exclamó emocionado y desviando la mirada a las rosas en el florero agregó -Candy tiene la habilidad de cambiar un momento triste en uno alegre...es por eso que me gusta tanto...- confesó tímidamente.  
-Candy tiene ese don- exclamó Stear._

_Entonces los hermanos notaron el rostro ruborizado de Anthony, y aunque habían estado siempre muy unidos, jamás ninguno se había atrevido a hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Candy; esta era la primera vez que su primo se abría ante ellos para expresarlo abiertamente. En ese momento, el rubio se levantó del sillón y encaminándose hacia la ventana dirigió su mirada hacia los jardines. Era una noche clara y la luna iluminaba las innumerables rosas._

El galante joven en ese momento recordó a su prima y cerrando los ojos, se imaginó a esa niña que aunque frágil por fuera podía irradiar una gran fuerza interior, una que la alentaba a continuar a pesar de todo lo que la vida le había puesto en contra,

_-Quiero que Candy sea feliz...- dijo Anthony de pronto -mañana por fin será oficial, pasará a ser parte de nuestra familia y sé que será el principio de una vida llena de felicidad para ella.-_

_En ese momento Archie meditaba en esto y recordaba cómo fue que habían conocido a Candy. Con su usual porte elegante, miraba hacia arriba mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordó que Stear permaneció a su lado callado mientras reclinaba sus brazos sobre las piernas, seguramente meditaba también bajando la mirada. Ambos hermanos sabían muy bien que el corazón de Candy le pertenecía al joven Brown y se alegraban mucho por eso, ya que Anthony era como un hermano para ellos...aunque los chicos Cornwell hubieran querido ser el elegido de la Pequeña, ella ya había hecho su elección._

_Ninguno de los Cornwell podían sentir envidia, no había rivalidad entre ellos, sin embargo existía un dejo de nostalgia por no ser el Príncipe de Candy; desde ese momento ambos se encontraron frente a frente con un sentimiento de conformidad, uno que los llevó a asumir únicamente el rol de ser el paladín de la jovencita._

_El silencio reinó en ese momento en la habitación...los tres galantes muchachos seguían absortos en sus pensamientos y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Anthony había abierto su corazón a sus primos y los hermanos simplemente estaban ahí para apoyarlo. Pero súbitamente el joven Brown se volvió a mirarlos, con su rostro ahora denotando una seria expresión les dijo,_

_-Archie, Stear...ustedes saben muy bien del sentimiento tan especial que tengo por Candy...pero quiero que sepan que yo estoy al tanto de lo que ustedes también sienten por ella...- ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos y anonadados al tiempo que la mirada del joven rubio permanecía tranquila pero muy fija en ambos._

_Los Cornwell se quedaron boquiabiertos, no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Archie se sintió en ese momento descubierto y por lo tanto los nervios lo invadieron. No solamente estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Anthony lo mencionara, sino porque entre los hermanos mismos jamás se habían atrevido a hablar entre sí sobre lo que sentían por Candy. Su hermano mayor estaba al tanto de lo que él sentía por la chica pero nunca el primogénito le habló de sus sentimientos... por lo que el joven recordó el haberse girado a donde estaba Stear para escuchar si lo negaba o afirmaba. El inventor sólo se quedó callado sin responder. _

_Anthony, con rostro apacible pero a la vez con un deje de tristeza continuó diciendo,  
-Hoy hable con Candy sobre mi Madre, hacía mucho que no hablaba de ella y me di cuenta entonces de que en la vida nada es para siempre, que todo puede cambiar súbitamente en un momento...- entonces el rostro del joven rubio cambio y ahora reflejaba una mirada sombría -...quiero que me prometan algo, que no importando lo que suceda...- hizo una pausa, como tratando de deshacer un nudo que se había formado en su garganta y agregó -...que nosotros siempre velaremos por la felicidad de Candy-  
-¿A qué te refieres Anthony?, ¿qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?- por fin Archie se había animado a intervenir.  
-Que si algo llegara a pasar...- los miraba fijamente- si por algo yo no pudiera hacerla feliz...- pausó un momento para desviar la mirada a un lado -...que uno de ustedes lo haga...-_

Stear y Archie no pudieron decir nada, estaban totalmente sorprendidos ante la declaración de Anthony. En ese preciso momento, vieron de lleno la fragilidad de su primo al descubierto frente a ellos. Anthony siempre se había mostrado fuerte y decidido, nunca derrotado; pero lo que ahora veían frente a ellos era a un chico sensible, vulnerable y casi derrotista. Esa faceta del rubio jamás la habían conocido y nunca antes se le había visto.

Stear al escucharlo se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia donde el joven Brown se encontraba. Lo tomó de los hombros y con voz firme le dijo,  
-¡Vamos Anthony! ¿Porqué piensas en cosas así?...sabes muy bien que el único en el corazón de Candy eres tú...además, ¿porqué piensas que algo te va a pasar?, no digas tonterías, tú serás quién se desposará con ella y la harás muy feliz...-

_Archie continuaba sentado, lo que sentía por Candy no le permitió hablar y es que él la amaba con toda su alma, pero sabía muy bien que ella prefería a Anthony...sí, lo prefería a él y nada cambiaría eso. Pero en cuanto escuchó a su primo hablar así, se dio cuenta de que era un tanto probable de que existiera una posibilidad...una muy remota en donde las cosas fueran distintas y de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el menor de los Cornwell también tuviera una oportunidad con la joven. Sin embargo, al escuchar todo eso de los labios del mismo Anthony, pudo sentir con claridad como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Candy sería suya sólo si algo impidiera a Anthony desposarla y esto no le gustó en absoluto. El sólo hecho de pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su querido primo lo angustió mucho, prefería que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y que Anthony fuera feliz con Candy, aún cuando él sufriera en el proceso._

_Mientras tanto, Anthony levantó el rostro y mirando fija pero seriamente a Stear, continuó  
-¡Solo prométeme que lo harás, Stear!- el inventor sabía que Anthony estaba hablando muy en serio y eso lo desarmó, el primogénito comprendió muy bien que su primo no desistiría en ello, por lo que le respondió diciendo,_

_-¡Te lo prometo! Pero no veo el porqué de esto...tu serás un novio muy feliz al lado de Candy y nosotros estaremos ahí acompañándole, así que dejemos esto de una sola vez, ¿Entendido?-_

_El corazón de Archie seguía agitado, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en que efectivamente Anthony llevaría al altar a su gran amor y simplemente él estaría ahí para acompañarlo. Esto lo sacudió internamente hasta el punto de no poder seguir sentado, por lo que se levantó y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los otros, colocó su mano sobre la espalda del joven rubio y con un sentimiento de dolor que trató de ocultar lo mejor posible , exclamó  
-Tú eres el elegido de Candy y nosotros estaremos con ambos cuando finalmente estén juntos...- trató de dibujar una sonrisa -...por favor no hables así, ya que tú mismo comprobarás que el cuento de hadas de Candy sólo tú podrás hacerlo realidad...-  
_

_Entonces el rostro de Anthony se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, se sintió reconfortado y aliviado, pero sobre todo feliz por la promesa de que los hermanos Cornwell estarían con él cuando finalmente desposara a Candy. Sus ojos asomaron un destello de lágrimas, no podía contener la emoción del momento...¡Por fin, él sería feliz!...Tendría a su lado a Candy, él ya no estaría solo en el mundo._

_Los ojos de Anthony derramaron lagrimas de felicidad y sólo pudo decir frases entrecortadas por la emoción mientras los abrazaba,  
-No saben...cuanto me alegro de tenerlos...ustedes son lo único que me queda en este mundo... saber que me desean esta felicidad, me llena de tanta dicha!-_

_Sin embargo en el corazón de Archie, había un huracán de emociones, por un lado quería la felicidad de su primo, pero por el otro...¿como podría renunciar al gran amor que sentía por su Gatita? Lo que sentía por ella le quemaba el interior y no sabía como controlarlo. Por lo que sólo se abrazó a Stear y Anthony sin decir nada más."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Volviendo al presente, el galante joven meditó mucho sobre aquella conversación que los tres tuvieron aquella vez, y lo que más le intrigaba fueron aquellas palabras que habían sido dichas por su primo...-¿A que se habrá querido referir Anthony cuando dijo que él estaba al tanto de lo que sentíamos por Candy?...él sabía muy bien mis sentimientos pero...- se detuvo a pensarlo bien -¿Acaso Stear compartía lo mismo que nosotros por Candy?-

El joven sacudió la cabeza, eso sería imposible...su hermano jamás comentó o dijo algo que lo indicara. Quería mucho a la pequeña pero siempre pensó que el cariño de Stear por Candy era más bien fraternal, como si se tratara de un hermano. Lo más seguro es que al principio gustara de la chica pero al saber la preferencia que ella mostró por Anthony, lo hubiera desalentado a tener esperanzas de conquistar a Candy...¿no fue así?

Entonces sus dudas llevaron a Archibald hacia otra conversación, una que se dio al otro lado del mundo en la escuela en Londres.

**Retrospectiva**

_"En aquella ocasión, Archie estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Candy ante la amenaza que ya se veía en puerta con Terry pero fue detenido por Annie...ese día la tímida chica confesó su amor por el menor de los hermanos y en su dolor de ver que Archie sentía algo especial por Candy, huyó de todos. Aquella tarde bajo la lluvia y mientras buscaban a Annie su hermano Stear le dijo,_

_-Olvida todos tus problemas bajo esta lluvia...no te culpes, tú sólo reaccionaste y confesaste tus sentimientos...en una época yo también pensaba en Candy...- y mientras el inventor agachó la cabeza para concentrarse en limpiar sus anteojos agregó -...si tan sólo pudiéramos lavar todas nuestras penas con esta lluvia...-"_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

En aquella ocasión en el Colegio en Londres, Archie no comprendió del todo lo que su hermano quiso decirle, estaba muy preocupado por Annie. Pero ahora que lo recordaba algo empezó a inquietarle mucho...si bien recordaba el cariño que Stear profesaba por Candy, jamás el inventor dijo algo que indicara que él amara a la rubia. Cuando su hermano empezó a salir con Patty, él asumió que todo había cambiado y que era feliz con la tímida chica; sin embargo entre más lo pensaba más se convencía de lo contrario.

Sintiendo ya un dolor de cabeza por todo esto, Archibald abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Sin embargo, había un último recuerdo ligado a la conversación que los tres primos tuvieron aquella noche y sin poder evitarlo, vino también a su memoria.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Después de tan emotiva charla, los chicos Cornwell se despidieron de Anthony abandonando el lugar. Ambos hermanos meditaban sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y esto los dejó absortos en sus emociones. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones  
-Buenas noches Archie- finalmente dijo Stear._

_Archie solo sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la de su hermano. Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la ventana mirando hacia el jardín sin siquiera prender la luz. Recordó claramente que en ese momento las hojas de las rosas caían y volaban sin control llevadas por el fuerte viento que se había desatado. La luna se había escondido tras las nubes, por lo que solo se veían sombras y daba al espectador un paisaje lúgubre y sombrío. Fue entonces que pudo divisar una figura en medio del jardín, ¡Se trataba de Candy! Recordó claramente que la chica se encontraba inmóvil, sosteniendo a Klint en sus brazos mientras que el viento ondeaba sus ropas y cabellos sin cesar._

_¿Pero qué hacía ella a esas horas en el jardín? Archie no supo el porqué pero algo en su interior le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Primero Anthony les habló de cuidar de Candy si algo le sucedía...y ahora ella se encontraba en el jardín bajo esa oscuridad deambulando como perdida entre las hojas de las rosas y envuelta por el fuerte viento._

_Pareciera que todo indicaba que un infortunio se aproximaba y un fuerte dolor que lo invadió en el pecho se hizo presente al pensar en su querida Candy. Sólo consiguió tocar el cristal de la ventana cubriendo con su mano la figura de la jovencita de manera protectora, mientras la otra se cerraba en un puño lleno de impotencia y dolor. ¡Cuánto la amaba y se resistía a dejarla ir!_

_Quería ir al encuentro de la chica, pero sabía que si lo hacía corría el peligro de declararle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Su interior continuaba aún muy perturbado por la conversación con Anthony, por lo que decidió que sólo la observaría desde su ventana. Habían sido demasiado las emociones para él en ese día y un encuentro con Candy hubiera sido más que catastrófico, Archie estaba muy vulnerable en ese momento y él lo sabía muy bien._

_Finalmente, tomó fuerzas...decidió alejarse de la ventana para recostarse en la cama. Cruzando sus brazos bajo la cabeza y mirando al techo, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Anthony y de la promesa que él acababa de hacerle...aunque, pensándolo bien, él no le había prometido nada ya que no pronunció palabra alguna._

_Después de mucho pensarlo y con el paso de las horas, el joven sintió que una gran tristeza y dolor lo fueron invadiendo. Se incorporó para encaminarse otra vez hacia la ventana y para entonces todo estaba tranquilo...Candy ya no estaba a la vista. El fuerte viento había cesado y la luna brillaba de nuevo sobre el jardín, pareciera que todo había sido solamente parte de un sueño y ahora todo regresaba a la normalidad. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la luna pensando en aquellas personas a quienes tanto quería...  
-Candy y Anthony merecen ser felices- se recordaba una y otra vez._

__

_Ambos jóvenes eran tan buenos y habían pasado por tantos infortunios que su deseo para los dos es de que fueran felices, no importando que esto significara que él perdiera algo tan preciado como lo era Candy. Así que en ese instante, tomó la decisión de guardar el gran amor que sentía por la pequeña en el lugar más profundo de su alma y lo sellaría allí mismo...por el momento. Decidió que eso era lo mejor para todos...pero al mismo tiempo una voz interna le recordó que nada está escrito en la vida...después de debatirlo, finalmente se dio por vencido, ¡dejaría que el destino decidiera por ellos!"_

**Fin de la retrospectiva**

Pero volviendo nuevamente al presente, Archibald recordó furioso que fue precisamente esa promesa lo que causó que alguien más se presentara en escena para arrebatarle su oportunidad con Candy...si él no le hubiera dado tiempo a la chica de sanar su dolor por la pérdida de Anthony, Terry jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conquistarla. Le dolió mucho el darse cuenta que fue su indecisión, lo que finalmente le hizo perder la única oportunidad que tuvo de declararle su amor cuando estuvieron en el Colegio en Londres.

Estaba cansado de hacerse a un lado y ver cómo otros eran felices con aquella jovencita que él mismo quería para sí. Este fue un momento en donde Archie fue cegado no sólo por su cariño hacia Candy sino por su amor propio. Todo este fluir de emociones lo estaban llevando irremediablemente hacia un camino que aunque tortuoso y difícil, le daba un rayo de esperanza. Entre más lo pensaba más lógico y viable le parecía...y eso era tomar nuevamente las riendas de su vida e ir en busca de aquello que tanto deseaba: el cariño de Candy.

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos! Les agradezco el que continúen leyendo la historia y a quienes recién me están leyendo, les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y opiniones.

Recibí un mensaje que me decía que sentía que la historia iba un poco lenta, por lo que decidí en esta ocasión subir dos capítulos. Espero que los disfruten.

Abrazos

Adriana


	4. La carta del adiós final

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 4: La carta del adiós final

Esa mañana el joven con la ayuda de la mucama Mary, fue colocando muchas de las pertenencias de Stear en la que fuera su habitación. No sabía exactamente cuál sería el destino de toda esa ropa...la Tia Abuela no había aún tomado una decisión, pero lo más probable es que se donara a una asociación de caridad. Lo mismo sucedió en su momento con las cosas de Anthony, así que no le extrañaba en absoluto que tuvieran el mismo destino.

Sólo se conservarían aquellos objetos personales de valor...pero en el caso de su hermano, casi todos eran inventos así que no fue difícil el acomodar lo que estaba destinado a la que fuera su recámara. Sus padres se negaron a tomar algo de su primogénito, sólo se llevaron algunas de sus fotografías y decidieron que todo lo demás se regalaría, con respecto a los inventos dejaron que Archie decidiera.

Así que a excepción del traje de gala escocés y la gaita de su hermano, Archibald decidió que se desharían de todo lo demás...inclusive sus libros de ciencias se donarían a la biblioteca pública. Sólo colocó en una pequeña caja un par de anteojos, el larga-vistas como le llamó a sus binoculares y el telescopio de Stear. Esos fueron los objetos que el joven castaño quería conservar.

Después de separarlo todo, dejó que Mary continuara con la labor y él se dirigió al laboratorio. Al entrar percibió un fuerte olor a humedad y sin demora, abrió la ventana para ventilar el cuarto...era un lugar pequeño, casi del tamaño de un ático. Por los años que no se usó estaba lleno de polvo, pero aún así Archie pudo observar los numerosos objetos que se encontraban esparcidos por los estantes y el único escritorio disponible en el lugar. Con resignación suspiró hondo al darse cuenta de que esta tarea le llevaría si no todo un día, por lo menos el resto de la tarde.

Con paciencia, llamó al jardinero y al mayordomo para que lo ayudaran a desempolvar un poco, mientras él miraba cada objeto para separar aquellos que se conservarían de los que serían descartados. Poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando, ya que fueron muchos los inventos que Stear dejó a medias...nunca tuvo el tiempo o la paciencia para terminarlos. Varios no funcionaban y muchos les fueron totalmente desconocidos a su hermano.

Al final, se colocaron en el estante sólo aquellos que conservarían...aunque algunos no mostraban signos de que funcionaran, aún así Archibald decidió conservarlos por valor sentimental. Uno de ellos fue el detector de mentiras que resultó ser solamente una lámpara-Stear como lo llamó el inventor. Otro fue el que inventó para encontrar a Candy cuando ella viajó a México, al mirar el instrumento con una cara y fusibles que asemejaban ojos, se dibujó una sonrisa en el semblante de Archie... vaya que su hermano tenía ingenio para hacerlos reír y es que el inventor era tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que se necesitaba una prenda de la chica para rastrearla cuando ella ya se había marchado!

Una vez que los hombres terminaron de sacar todo aquello que era inservible, trajeron las cajas con los inventos que venían procedentes de Chicago. De nuevo, uno por uno fueron catalogados y finalmente para el atardecer sólo quedaba una caja...se trataba de aquella que traía sus pertenencias del frente de guerra francés.

Como esta sería una situación muy delicada y privada, Archie agradeció a los dos hombres y les indicó que se podían retirar, ya que él mismo terminaría con todo. Al quedarse solo, el galante joven miró con seriedad la caja, ya que por alguna razón un sentimiento de aprehensión lo invadió. No sabía lo que contenía y definitivamente no sería fácil para él hurgar entre los últimos objetos que su hermano tuvo en sus manos. Pero esto ya no importaba, tenía que hacerlo...así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire para soltarla en un profundo suspiro, la abrió para saber el contenido.

En la caja se encontraban varios objetos y una pequeña caja. Primero fue sacando aquellos inventos que eran los que hacían más bulto. La tristeza lo invadió al notar que casi todos estaban inconclusos...seguramente Stear no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para terminarlos. Para cualquiera que los viera, sería imposible saber de qué se trataban y cuáles eran las intenciones del inventor al crearlos; por lo que para evitarse más sufrimiento, decidió colocarlos en una parte del estante y a éstos en especial, los cubrió con un paño...esos objetos por el importante significado que tenían, no merecían estar a la intemperie para que se oxidaran y con el tiempo simplemente desaparecieran.

No le llevó mucho tiempo acomodarlo todo...pero luego al sacar los demás objetos notó algo singular: eran un par de marionetas. Era una pareja sonriente y el joven supo de inmediato que se trataban de los mismos Patty y Stear. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio que mucho del cariño de su hermano por su novia se fue con él al frente y ella estuvo en sus pensamientos hasta el final de sus días. Esto fue muy emotivo para Archie y con todo el cuidado los colocó a un lado para traerlos de vuelta a Chicago.

Era extraño, Patty seguramente los había visto cuando llegaron las cosas y estuvo con sus padres cuando las revisaron...se preguntó el motivo del porqué la inglesa no se había quedado con ellos. No importando la razón, él se los daría personalmente a su regreso.

Continuó sacando los inventos hasta que sólo quedó una pequeña caja. Al abrirla descubrió varios objetos personales: un par de lentes, una fotografía que fue tomada con sus compañeros de pelotón de guerra, una más de él con su uniforme y el avión que estaba pilotando...al ver las fotografías Archie no pudo contenerse y dejó caer una lágrima. Ver a su hermano en uniforme y posando orgulloso frente a lo que siempre fue su sueño de volar, lo llenó de orgullo. Sin embargo, el que Stear realizara el sueño tan anhelado le costó la vida misma -...pagaste un precio muy caro...- se dijo casi en un susurro.

Esto lo comprobó al sacar de un sobre la placa de identificación de Stear. El metal de aluminio tenía inscrito Alistair Cornwell, su rango, compañía y regimiento...además había una nota en donde el ejército francés les explicaba que sólo retornaban una, ya que la otra se había perdido con su hermano.  
Al leerlo, un sentimiento de nostalgia volvió a invadir a Archie...contemplando aquella placa de metal se dio cuenta de que esto fue realmente el único vestigio que quedó de su hermano... la guerra no sólo se había conformado con llevárselo sino también con borrar con cualquier rastro de Alistair. Había sido un final muy cruel para alguien tan bueno y gentil como lo fue su hermano.

Así que el muchacho decidió terminar de una vez por todas, ya habían sido suficientes emociones por ese día para seguir sumergiéndose entre tanto dolor y recuerdos, por lo que empezó a guardarlo todo. Pero cuando quiso colocar las fotografías de vuelta a la caja observó que había una llave en el fondo. Con extrañeza la levantó y se preguntó curioso por el lugar que esa llave resguardaba. Tal vez lo averiguaría después y sin darle mucha importancia acomodó esta pequeña caja junto a las marionetas y colocó todo sobre el escritorio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba por revisar las tres gavetas en el mueble...abrió una en donde se encontraban sólo tornillos, tuercas y herramientas. La otra tenía documentos en donde Stear había hecho planos de diseños para sus inventos...el joven sonrió levemente ya que con eso por fin descubriría el uso de algunos de los aparatos en el estante. No obstante, cuando quiso abrir el cajón colocado al medio notó que estaba cerrado y bajo llave.

Entrecerrando los ojos se cuestionaba el porqué de esto y mirando hacia la caja sacó de su interior la llave preguntándose si ésta lo abriría. Una vez que la insertó pudo descubrir que ésta giraba sin dificultad y la abrió sin problemas. En su interior habían tres objetos -¿qué es lo que guardabas aquí Stear?- se preguntó al notar que debió ser importante, ya que la llave se la había llevado consigo al frente.

Primeramente extrajo una pequeño paquete de terciopelo, al abrirlo descubrió una fina caja tallada en madera de color azul con dos preciosos cisnes que entrelazaban sus largos cuellos. Archie pudo admirar la belleza de la pieza y descubrió que se trataba de una caja musical, porque en cuanto la abrió se escuchó una dulce melodía que invadió todo el lugar. Al mirarla con más detalle se dio cuanta de que la adornaban pequeñas orquídeas pintadas al frente y los lados, pero lo más intrigante fueron las iniciales que cada uno de los cisnes llevaban a su dorso..."A y C" se leían claramente. De inmediato el castaño asumió que se trataban de las iniciales de su hermano y prosiguió con el siguiente objeto que consistía en una pequeña caja de madera.

El contenido era un broche antiguo. Se trataba de un finísimo objeto ovalado en oro blanco con una piedra azul al centro, lo más probable es que se tratara de un topacio...la piedra estaba rodeada por los típicos cardos escoceses que son la flor nacional de Escocia. Pero lo más intrigante eran las iniciales también en plata que estaban alrededor de la piedra ..."A, A, C, A". De lado izquierdo estaba una A, luego en el centro A y C, y finalmente de lado derecho otra A. Un raro diseño que jamás había visto antes.

Con mucha extrañeza, Archibald trató de adivinar su significado pero simplemente no lo supo. El nombre de su hermano era Alistair Cornwell Ardley y sus iniciales serían solamente tres: A,C y A pero aquí había una letra de más. Aún confundido no quiso indagar más y también colocó el objeto entre aquellos que se llevaría consigo de vuelta a Chicago. Por un momento dudo en traer los cisnes pero en un impulso también decidió llevarlos consigo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la gaveta distinguió un sobre al fondo; lo extrajo con cuidado y vio que no tenía remitente, al abrirlo Archie descubrió que se trataba de una carta y comenzó a leer:  
_  
"Mi Amada Candy,_

Sólo aquí me atrevo a llamarte así...hay tanto que quiero decirte que no sé por dónde empezar, ignoro si podré expresarlo, pero quiero describirte todo lo que siento en estas líneas.

Desde aquella tarde en Lakewood cuando nos conocimos, debo confesarte que de alguna manera mi ser se enlazó al tuyo...algo muy dentro de mí quedó prendado sin remedio de aquella chiquilla que acababa de conocer. Pero para mi infortunio, tu corazón ya estaba lleno de otra persona y me dio gusto saber que fuera Anthony el elegido. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser feliz? Si uno de nosotros tendría tu amor...era más que evidente que los tres estábamos locamente enamorados de la pequeña traviesa!

Con los trágicos eventos que sucedieron y al morir Anthony, decidí no declararte lo que sentía; por lo visto Archie tampoco lo hizo. Fue una gran pérdida para todos nosotros el que partiera y pensé que el darnos tiempo, sanaría ese inmenso dolor por el que atravesábamos.

Creo suponer que durante nuestra estancia en Londres, no fue desconocido para ti el saber que Archie y yo sentíamos algo muy especial por ti. Por mi parte, traté de ocultarlo lo más que pude, no obstante para mi hermano no le fue tan fácil el hacerlo. Por eso, cuando te abriste de nuevo nos sorprendió mucho saber que fue a alguien más a quien tú preferirías...Terry es un buen chico...ahora sé que él te corresponde y eso me reconforta.

Sin embargo, por segunda vez, me sentí desplazado; creo que mi orgullo me llevó a buscar el amor en otro lugar. Patty me ayudo a encontrarlo, aunque nunca se comparará con aquel que siempre he sentido por ti, Candy.

Ahora que he elegido un nuevo camino en mi vida y que partiré pronto a Europa, es cuando pienso, ¡cuanto te voy a extrañar! Por favor, no quiero que pienses que esto es una locura mía o que sólo lo hago para volar aviones...es algo que quiero hacer, algo noble que ayudará a que esta terrible pesadilla termine pronto.

Ayer en la estación de trenes, quería decirte todo esto, pero no me fue posible hacerlo, había tanto que decir y simplemente no tuvimos el tiempo...por lo tanto te lo confieso aquí...Candy, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido, eres y serás el amor de mi vida!

También debo confesarte que tengo miedo...mucho temor a lo que pueda pasar. Desconozco cómo serán las cosas allá en Francia, y no sé si regresaré o no; pero quiero asegurarte de que tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo mientras yo viva. Tal vez volvamos a vernos, es probable que regrese a casa de una pieza; pero muy dentro de mi siento que esta ha sido la despedida para nosotros...nuestro último Adiós.

Para serte sincero, te confieso que solo existen dos personas quienes realmente han sido importantes en mi vida...tú y mi querido hermano Archie. Y no hay nada el mundo que desee más que el verlos felices, ese es mi mayor anhelo.

Hoy el decirte adiós fue muy duro para mí, verte partir en el tren fue algo mucho mayor a mis fuerzas y a lo que podía tolerar... es por eso que he decidido no despedirme de mi hermano; sabía que no podría ir a Francia si se lo decía. Archie no lo sabe aún, pero partiré en unas horas. He decidido venir a Lakewood en mi camino al puerto para despedirme de ese lugar que fue tan importante para todos nosotros, y en donde viví los mejores momentos de mi vida a tu lado y al de los demás. Sé que ambos me perdonaran algún día por esto, créanme que lo hago pensando en ustedes. No quiero que nada ni nadie los lastime o les haga daño y si para protegerlos tengo que sacrificarme de esta manera... pues lo hago con gusto y con mucho orgullo.

Ahora que estás en Nueva York junto a Terry, mi deseo es que seas feliz a su lado, que ambos disfruten de toda la dicha y felicidad juntos...porque mientras seas feliz yo también lo seré. El Destino es caprichoso y nunca sabemos lo que nos depara; pero lo que sí puedo decirte con certeza es que Anthony, Archie y yo estaremos siempre contigo... y aunque sea en Espíritu cuidaremos de la más hermosa, tierna y adorable chica que jamás hayamos conocido!

¡Tus tres Paladines estarán siempre a tu lado y nunca te abandonarán!

Nunca olvides que por siempre te amaré mi Dulce Candy...mi corazón te pertenece...y que al final de mi vida, mi último pensamiento será tu recuerdo y mi último aliento pronunciará tu nombre!

Tuyo por siempre  
Alistear Cornwell Ardley"

__  
Del impacto que tuvo Archie al leer esto, dejó caer la carta de sus manos y un inmenso coraje lo invadió al tiempo que cerró los puños impotente...nunca se imaginó ni en sus más remotos pensamientos que su hermano mismo guardara tanto amor y pasión por Candy...  
-¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste, Stear?- reprochó con coraje -¿Porqué nunca confiaste en mi?-

Sin aguantarse más, salió corriendo del lugar...la voz de Stear pronunciando esas palabras escritas en la carta hicieron eco en su mente y el joven sacudía fuertemente la cabeza para no escucharlas más...continuó corriendo y no se detuvo sino hasta que sus piernas no dieron más y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, colocando ambos brazos para sostenerse mientras respiraba con agitación. De alguna manera el sensible muchacho se sentía traicionado por la persona a quien más quería y confiaba.

Esto fue sin lugar a dudas un gran shock emocional para el ya dolorido corazón de Archibald... no conforme con el dolor que su ausencia había causado, Stear continuaba afectándolo emocionalmente y esta vez lo hacía desde el más allá. Descubrir la verdad sobre lo que su hermano siempre sintió por Candy y la intensidad, le hizo sentir un gran vacío en el estómago que casi le causaron náuseas.

Ahora entendía muchas de la palabras de su hermano, Stear amaba a Candy tanto o más que él pero siempre se mantuvo a distancia...primero por Anthony y luego por Terry. El inventor prefirió guardar esos sentimientos encerrándolos como lo hizo con esos objetos: en lo más profundo, escondido, alejado y fuera del alcance de otros. En ese momento entendió que el principal motivo de esa carta fue para que Stear se descargara de lo que sentía, pero a la vez fue ocultada para que nunca nadie la leyera...esa había sido su intención. Sin embargo el destino había sido cruel con el primogénito cuando hizo llegar precisamente a las manos de su hermano la llave que desvelaría el secreto más celosamente guardado del inventor.

Si también su hermano llegó a pretender a Candy, ¿porqué entonces empezó a salir con Patty?, Archie sabía la respuesta y es que el inventor mismo lo explicó en la carta: por orgullo propio. Al igual que como sucedió con él y Annie, ambos jóvenes al verse derrotados en su afán de conquistar el corazón de Candy, dirigieron su mirada hacia otra persona para ocultar su derrota.  
Pero...-¿es esto lo que precisamente había sucedido entre Annie y yo?-...se preguntaba con temor al sospechar la posible respuesta. Y fue en ese momento que el joven se puso de pie al estar frente a la verdad...si Archie estaba con Annie era porque se había dejado vencer. No es que Terry lo hubiera derrotado, sino que simplemente se había echado a un lado para darle libre paso al rebelde en su conquista por Candy.

¿Y todo para qué?...para que ahora ese aristócrata estuviera tranquilamente en Nueva York siguiendo adelante con su vida mientras Candy aún trataba de reponerse por su rompimiento con Terry... ¡Pero qué estúpido había sido!...Pero no sólo eso, la chica seguía a merced de los Leegan y la Tia Elroy...por su causa ella perdió su trabajo, esto era algo que el joven ya no toleraba más. Por lo que con los puños cerrados y sintiendo una furia incontrolable en su interior, Archie se encaminó de nuevo hacia el laboratorio de su hermano.

Al llegar tomó nuevamente la carta en sus manos y después de leerla de nuevo, ciertamente supo lo que tenía que hacer...  
-Stear- habló como si su hermano lo escuchara -...no sé qué más habrás ocultado, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriré para demostrarte que yo puedo ganarte en esto...- el joven sabía que su hermano fue muy inteligente y supo guardar bien las apariencias, pero no tenía otra opción mejor que jugar con más inteligencia y audacia el juego que el inventor sin querer, había establecido entre los dos. Tarde o temprano descubriría el significado de los otros dos objetos que también habían sido escondidos.

Así que guardó el sobre con lo demás y se dirigió a la casa convencido que una vez que llegara a Chicago, haría lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...poner en claro su situación con Annie de una vez por todas y así como su hermano trató de confesarle a Candy sus sentimientos, él también lo haría...de alguna manera hallaría la forma de conseguirlo. También haría hasta lo imposible para ayudar a su prima, si tenía que enfrentarse a su familia no dudaría en hacerlo con tal de que Candy estuviera bien. Ahora ya todo estaba decidido para Archie.

No obstante, lo que Archie no sabía es que los otros dos objetos guardaban en su interior otra verdad que más tarde le sería develada...pero antes el joven tendría que poner en claro mucho de lo que ahora estaba sin resolver y que estaba tratando de esclarecer, pero hasta entonces la voz de Stear guardaría celosamente un secreto más. 

* * *

Notas:

Espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos. Ambos fueron un aporte para la GF 2013 y que pueden encontrar como minifics. Ahora ya son parte de este Fic de Archie.

Les mando un saludo a todos y les mando mis mejores deseos hasta donde se encuentren.  
Gracias por seguir comentando...esa es mi paga!

Un abrazo  
Adriana


	5. Tiempo juntos para compartir

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 5: Tiempo juntos para compartir

Mientras Archie continuaba con su visita en Lakewood, la vida en Chicago seguía adelante para aquellos que eran importantes para el elegante joven. Candy continuaba con su trabajo en la pequeña "Clínica Feliz", ubicada en una parte remota de la ciudad a orillas del parque, en donde se atendían de forma casi gratuita, a los numerosos pacientes que se presentaban día a día. La joven, aunque se encontraba satisfecha y contenta con este nuevo empleo, extrañaba el poder laborar en los grandes centros médicos. Y es que después de que todo hospital le cerró sus puertas por la infame influencia que la Sra. Leegan tenía con los directivos, no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con esta opción.

Aún así, el propósito de la odiosa familia no se cumplió...Candy continuaba en Chicago muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, los encuentros con Neal y sus despliegues de admiración por ella no habían cesado. Ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en que recibió costosos y elaborados arreglos florales, que sin remordimiento, fueron a parar a alguien más o simplemente dejados a un lado de la clínica para que algún transeúnte se los llevara.

Candy estaba exhausta por todo lo ocurrido en su vida y recordó con tristeza que en el día del funeral, cuando regresó a su vacío departamento...con todo lo sucedido y mientras se sentaba en la oscuridad de la sala, pensó en que tan sólo había pasado una semana desde que una mañana Albert simplemente desapareció. El rubio se había ido dejando sólo una nota y explicándole en breves líneas, que había recuperado parte de sus recuerdos y en especial vinieron a su mente los nombres de ciertos lugares. Pensaba en visitar algunos de ellos para así, tratar de recobrar del todo su pasado. Desesperada, esa misma mañana salió en su búsqueda sin poder encontrarlo. Albert nuevamente había desaparecido de su vida para continuar con su solitaria y vagabunda existencia.

Por otra parte y durante el sepelio, no hubo tiempo para consolarse con sus amigos, ya que tuvo que soportar una vez más los desplantes de la Tía Abuela; no tuvo más remedio que marcharse del lugar bajo la sentencia de que ya no era más bienvenida en la mansión. Cuando regresó a su casa y después de ayudar a controlar el ataque de histeria de Patty, Candy por fin se desahogó en privado mientras se preguntaba,  
-¿porqué todos me abandonan?...primero Anthony, luego Terry, Albert, Stear...todos se han ido...me encuentro aquí con mi soledad, rodeada sólo de viejas memorias- se repitió varias veces con amargura, sintiéndose muy abandonada.

En esa ocasión lloró por horas y sólo pudo encontrar cierto consuelo pensando en que se dedicaría de lleno al arduo trabajo en la clínica, para ayudar a las muchas personas que la necesitaban. Sí, Candy continuaría ejerciendo su profesión de enfermera asistiendo a otros, al tiempo que ella misma buscaría sanar su dolorido interior.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro en los próximos días cuando recibió una agradable visita, se trataba de su querida amiga Annie. Durante la hora del almuerzo, ambas chicas se sentaron en el parque para charlar mientras saboreaban un sandwich. La trigueña había venido con el propósito de hablarle de su novio, por lo que comenzó a decirle,  
-Archie se ha ido por unos días a Lakewood- le explicó la tímida jovencita.  
-Todo esto ha sido muy duro para él, no olvides lo mucho que quería a Stear- comentó la rubia.  
-Lo sé, pero...ha estado comportándose de manera muy extraña...casi no nos vemos y decidió hacer el viaje a Lakewood solo- suspiró desganada -...últimamente se le ve muy pensativo y ausente, especialmente desde que llegó la noticia de la desaparición de Stear.-  
-Debe ser por el duelo que lleva...recuerda que es un proceso que sólo él puede llevar...no te preocupes, cuando regrese volverá a ser el mismo de antes.-  
-¿En verdad lo crees?- y ante la afirmación de su amiga agregó -...siento que hay algo más y no quiere decírmelo...¿podrías hablar con Archie cuando vuelva?...creo que él no te lo ocultaría a ti...si algo más le preocupa estoy segura que te lo dirá.-  
-...- ante la petición de su amiga Candy la miró sorprendida.  
-Por favor...prométeme que hablarás con Archie, averigua qué es lo que le pasa- suplicó la chica.  
-Está bien, pero te aseguro que todo está bien...él sólo necesita tiempo.-

Annie al escucharla dibujó una gran sonrisa y abrazó emocionada a su amiga. Últimamente la tímida e insegura jovencita había pasado por momentos de angustia de sólo pensar en la distancia que su querido Archie había interpuesto entre ellos. La chica estaba segura que todo volvería a la normalidad una vez que Candy hablara con el joven...sin embargo la Srta. Britter estaba muy equivocada y sin saberlo, había cometido un gravísimo error al pedirle a Candy que hablara con su novio, algo por lo cual se lamentaría después.

Esa misma tarde al despedirse del Dr. Martin, Candy comenzó el camino de regreso a su departamento; pero justo al abandonar la clínica una conocida voz la detuvo en seco y con desgano, se volvió para mirar de frente a quien le hablaba,  
-Hola Candy- era Neal, quien se acercó a ella con un ramo de rosas rojas.  
-Creo haber sido muy clara...no me interesa salir contigo...¿que parte del "No" es la que no entiendes?- exclamó exasperada.  
-Sabes...te ves muy linda cuando te enojas- respondió cínicamente el joven.  
-De una vez por todas, déjame en paz y lleva tus regalos a alguien más...no me interesan y no pienso aceptarlos- se giró para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos.  
-Así que continuas con tus desplantes...¿Hasta cuándo piensas esperar por ese idiota actor?- preguntó con furia el joven Leegan -¿te quedarás sola esperándolo hasta que él se digne a venir a ti?...lamento decirte que estás perdiendo el tiempo y mientras tanto perderás las oportunidades que se te presentan...- al terminar de hablar arrojó el ramo de flores al suelo junto con una revista y se alejó colérico del lugar.

Candy se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro con ojos llenos de furia...no comprendía del todo lo que Neal trataba de lograr con ella. Le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no estaba interesada, pero en esta ocasión las palabras de Neal si le afectaron...¿Será que ella aún tenía cerrado su corazón a otros con la esperanza de que Terry regresara algún día?

En ese momento vio la revista y se agachó para recogerla porque distinguió la fotografía de Terry en la portada. Con curiosidad empezó a leer el encabezado: "Famoso actor de Broadway abandona los escenarios y desaparece sin dejar huella",  
-¿Cómo?- se pregunta sorprendida y abriendo la página conde se encontraba el artículo, continuó leyendo.

La editorial dedicó sus páginas centrales a explicar que la gran estrella de la actuación, había abandonado la Compañía Stratford y que ahora se desconocía su paradero. La chica no pudo creer lo que leía...lo último que supo de su querido Terry, era que su obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" era todo un éxito y que muy pronto se comprometería con Susana Marlow. Pero ahora parecía ser que abandonó todo eso y que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.  
El corazón de Candy se detuvo por un momento mientras sus ojos se entristecían,  
-Seguramente nuestra separación le afectó mucho- se dijo con la mirada cristalizada mientras admiraba la fotografía del joven Grandchester luciendo su traje de Romeo.

De la impotencia que sintió, apretó la revista con fuerza entre sus manos...pensaba que no era justo que ahora también esa terrible situación afectara la carrera de Terry. No obstante, eso ya no era de su incumbencia, el rebelde joven del San Pablo era ya parte de su pasado y ambos habían decidido ir por caminos separados...fue en ese momento que las palabras de Neal volvieron a hacer eco en su mente...pero lo que más le dolió fue descubrir que había cierta verdad en ellas: ¿realmente dejaría pasar alguna oportunidad para ser feliz?, ¿seguiría esperando por quien fuera alguna vez su amor, regresara?...la chica sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se alejó corriendo del lugar y tiró la revista al suelo,  
-No Candy...¡Terry jamás volverá a ti!...¡lo nuestro ya no puede ser!- se decía con dolor -...si por el momento estás sola es simplemente porque te estás dando tiempo para sanar y esperar por quien realmente te hará feliz...- se repetía para convencerse a sí misma -...no te dejes intimidar por los demás y espera tranquila, muy pronto aquél quien es para ti llegará...¡sé paciente Candy!- y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras continuaba alejándose rápidamente. De nuevo, esa noche Candy lloró mucho sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

Un par de días después Archie por fin retornó a Chicago y una vez en la mansión, de inmediato se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba la Tía Abuela. Tal y como lo había decidido, hablaría con la estoica anciana para hacerle saber sus planes de comenzar a trabajar para las empresas de la familia. Al escuchar su petición, la matriarca lo miró asombrada...nunca pensó que el sensible de su sobrino se repusiera tan rápido por la pérdida de su hermano, y quisiera asumir de inmediato algo que ella ya había planeado para él cuando fuera el momento apropiado. Pero al escuchar sus razones, supo que el tiempo para preparar al único heredero de la familia, por fin había llegado.

Con toda la formalidad que años en las empresas le dieron, la Sra. Elroy manejó la propuesta con su sobrino como si se tratase de un asunto más de negocios. Consintió que en cuanto Archibald estuviera listo, le pediría a George que le asignaran un puesto junto al asistente del Sr. Williams, para que fuera involucrándose y aprendiendo los pormenores del manejo de los consorcios de la familia. El joven le agradeció por la oportunidad y le pidió que todo lo realizaran de inmediato, ya que quería aprovechar el tiempo disponible con el que contaba en ese entonces, antes de comenzar en unos meses más tarde con sus clases de abogacía en la universidad.

Satisfecha con la propuesta, la Tia Elroy le respondió que si ese era el caso, comenzaría la próxima semana. Pero había algo más que tratar con la anciana y cuando Archie le mencionó a Candy, el rostro de la dama cambió por completo y con enojo le respondió diciendo,  
-Archibald, he sido muy clara al respecto y no volveré a decirlo...Candice ha renunciado a la familia y por tanto su presencia aquí no es bienvenida...hemos sido muy tolerantes con esa chiquilla y aún así, ella sigue rebelándose y haciendo lo que le place...en cuanto el Tío Abuelo se recupere, le pediré que proceda con la anulación de su adopción- su voz fue terminante.  
-No Tía Abuela- argumentó firme Archie -...Candy sigue siendo parte de la familia y mientras lo sea tiene derecho a ser tratada como una más de nosotros...por culpa de los Leegan fue despedida del hospital donde trabajaba, siendo toda una Ardley no merece ese trato- la anciana lo miró entonces con ojos muy fríos.  
-Te equivocas...ella misma ha dicho que no quiere ser parte de los Ardley, pues bien, la complaceré en eso y mientras tanto te pido que no volvamos a tocar el tema...cada vez que hablamos de ella me da una terrible jaqueca- desvío su mirada -por favor, retírate...tengo asuntos muy urgentes que atender- concluyó diciendo para no dar pie a más argumentos, evadiendo el tema con respecto a su trabajo en el hospital y en especial sobre los Leegan.

Archie aún presa de su enojo, le hizo una venia antes de salir...el joven no se daría por vencido y mientras se alejaba, se repetía constantemente que de alguna manera lograría que la Tía Abuela cambiara de parecer con respecto a Candy. Y es que el galante joven estaba muy preocupado por la enfermera...estaba al tanto de los sucias tretas de Sarah Leegan y de la manera en que Candy fue despedida del hospital. Le dolía la presente situación de su prima trabajando en esa pequeña clínica, así que se propuso que de alguna forma la ayudaría para que la reincorporaran en su antiguo empleo.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin muchas novedades, Archie se había dedicado a visitar en varias ocasiones las empresas de la familia, ya que el lunes mismo se presentaría a trabajar. No obstante, mientras se preparaba para lo que sería su primera experiencia laboral, Annie continuaba asfixiándolo...la constante presencia de la chica en la mansión lo hacían convencerse más y más de que algo había cambiado en su relación. Ya no disfrutaba como antes de los paseos y conversaciones con ella, el joven lo atribuyó al estrés por el que estaba atravesando después de la muerte de Stear. Sin embargo, empezaba a sospechar que la verdadera razón era otra muy distinta.

El primer día en la oficina fue mucho mejor de lo que Archibald se esperaba. Con el apoyo y la valiosa ayuda del Sr. Johnson, el joven se sintió bienvenido de inmediato y comenzó con el arduo proceso de aprendizaje. No sería fácil familiarizarse con todos los manejos de los diversos negocios y consorcios, pero confiaba en que, eventualmente aprendería la metodología, que había llevado a que su familia alcanzara el éxito en el mundo financiero.

La jornada transcurrió de manera rápida y para cuando se dio cuenta, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. George le indicó que por ese día habían concluido, pero que por ciertos asuntos que él tenía que atender no regresarían juntos, pidiéndole que avisara al chófer de que lo llevara de vuelta a la mansión. Archie lo pensó un poco y le respondió que no sería necesario, ya que necesitaba ir al centro de la ciudad para comprar un par de libros sobre finanzas que necesitaba. Le aseguró que regresaría a casa por su cuenta.

El hombre asintió y el elegante muchacho salió de las oficinas para perderse entre las bulliciosas calles de Chicago. Para cuando terminó con sus compras, miró nuevamente su reloj y con agrado vio que aún era temprano...eran poco después de las cinco y por lo tanto, decidió caminar un poco para despejarse y relajarse del arduo pero productivo día que tuvo.

En su andar, descubrió que sin querer había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el parque y sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó por una de sus veredas. Entonces de pronto, se percató de que se encontraba frente a la clínica donde trabajaba Candy, por lo que sonrió ante su fortuita llegada al lugar. Así que sin más, entró al lugar para ser recibido por una voz que le decía,  
-Lo siento mucho ya cerramos, por favor vuelva mañana- se escuchó desde otra habitación.  
-...- al reconocer la voz, el joven sólo sonrió y se sentó en la sala de espera.

En eso una apurada pero distraída enfermera, buscaba algo en su bolso mientras salía del consultorio y sin volverse al extraño que la miraba, le dijo:  
-Regrese mañana a las diez...el doctor Martín ya se fue a su casa.-  
-Prefiero que me atienda usted, señorita enfermera- respondió el muchacho.  
-...- en cuanto oyó esa voz Candy se dio cuenta de quien era y de inmediato se acercó a él exclamando -...¡Archie!...perdón, pensé que se trataba de un paciente...me alegra mucho verte, ¿cómo estas?-  
-Vaya bienvenida que me das- respondió poniéndose de pie mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa -...todo bien...¿sabes? hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo.-  
-Lo supe por Annie, felicidades...por favor, tienes que contarme cómo te fue...pero primero tengo que cerrar la clínica.- el joven asintió y después de que ella encontrara las llaves en su bolso, ambos salieron y cerraron el lugar.

En cuanto Archie estuvo al lado de la chica no pudo evitar el recordar la carta de Stear...su mente se llenó en ese momento de las palabras de su hermano y esto causó que se retrajera un poco en sus pensamientos. No le agradaba mucho saber que el inventor hubiese tenido casi los mismos sentimientos como los que él sentía por Candy...por lo que leyó, intuyó que tal vez el amor de Stear fue tan intenso como lo era el suyo. Esto en cierta manera lo incomodaba... siempre aceptó que fuera Anthony el elegido de su querida prima, pero nadie más...y eso también incluía al aristócrata malcriado de Terry.

Caminaron juntos por un rato y estuvieron hablando sobre cómo iban las cosas en la clínica, así como el primer día laboral de Archie...en sí nada no charlaron sobre nada en especial, pero cuando Candy comenzó a hablarle de Albert, el joven se enteró de su partida y pudo notar lo mucho que le había afectado a Candy...con sorpresa ante la noticia, la joven le explicó que había salido en su búsqueda después de leer la nota de despedida que le dejó; pero hasta el momento no había podido dar con su paradero y le preocupaba mucho no saber nada de él. Archibald entonces se dio cuenta del triste ánimo de la rubia y tomó la decisión en ese instante que ahora que Albert se había ido, era su deber cuidar de ella.

Al llegar a los departamentos Magnolia donde vivía Candy, ambos se despidieron y ella le agradeció el que la hubiera acompañado hasta su casa. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba sólo de regreso, el joven sentía que a pesar del corto tiempo transcurrido juntos, algo había cambiado sutilmente entre ellos; de alguna forma todas las penurias por las que ambos estaban atravesado, los había unido más. No recordaba haber tenido una charla así con la chica...en definitiva, la relación entre ellos con todo lo que estaba sucediéndoles, ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Sin embargo, se lamentó mucho el no haber podido hablar más con Candy, pero la realidad era que la carta de su hermano lo había distraído mucho. Se prometió dejar a un lado su contenido, para desde ese momento en adelante, disfrutar más de la compañía de la chica.

Al día siguiente y después de terminar con el trabajo en la oficina, el galante joven decidió que en lugar de volverse a la mansión, le atraía más la idea de acompañar otra vez a Candy de regreso a su casa...como la clínica no se encontraba lejos de la oficina, le resultó muy conveniente. Aunque fuera tan sólo por una rato mientras llegaban al departamento de la chica, se daría de nuevo la oportunidad para platicar con ella. Así que una muy sorprendida Candy recibió esa tarde de nuevo, la visita de su primo.

Toda esa semana Archie continuó con la misma rutina y para cuando llegó el viernes, ya se había hecho costumbre entre ambos el que el joven la fuera a visitar después del trabajo. En su andar no hablaban de cosas importantes...después de que el joven supo la partida de Albert, no volvieron a tocar el tema y la mayor parte del tiempo sólo charlaban despreocupadamente sobre las actividades diarias que los dos tenían.

Pero cuando el joven retornaba a la mansión después de acompañar a su prima, era recibido por Annie quien lo esperaba para cenar. Así que después de charlar un poco con ella, la llevaba como era su costumbre, de regreso a su casa.

Esta rutina se fue dando poco a poco con el transcurso de los días y después de una semana ya era parte de las actividades diarias. Archie estaba repartiendo su tiempo con ambas chicas...sin embargo, entre más tiempo pasaba el joven con Candy, más callado y pensativo se volvía con Annie. Al principio la tímida jovencita no mencionó nada y toleraba en silencio los graduales cambios en su novio.

Pero todo eso cambiaría el día que Archie y Candy fueron atrapados en la lluvia. Esa tarde tuvieron que correr hasta el departamento al no encontrar un taxi y una vez ahí, la chica lo invitó a pasar para que pudiera secarse un poco mientras paraba de llover. Mientras el joven se quitaba el saco y la corbata para ponerlos frente al fuego de la chimenea que recién había encendido, la chica se fue a cambiar y al salir tuvo una idea: tal vez ésta era la ocasión perfecta para hablar con él, tal y como se lo había pedido Annie,  
-Tu ropa tardará un poco en secarse, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?-  
-...- tomado por sorpresa no supo que responder.  
-Albert siempre se quejaba de que no soy buena cocinando, pero creo que una sopa caliente te ayudará para que no te de un resfriado- le decía bromeando mientras se colocaba el delantal.

El joven se dirigió hacia la ventana y pudo comprobar que en efecto continuaba lloviendo, es más, la tormenta se había intensificado y le sería muy difícil el poder encontrar un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a la mansión. Así que decidió aceptar la invitación,  
-Cenaré contigo pero con la condición de que me dejes ayudarte.-  
-Ya lo tengo todo listo, si quieres sólo prepara la mesa...encontrarás todo en el estante- le respondió desapareciendo por la cocina.

Prepararon todo lo necesario y los dos se sentaron para disfrutar de una sencilla pero suculenta cena. Entre risas y bromas pasaron una velada agradable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos charlaron amenamente sin preocupaciones, hablando de agradables recuerdos y divertidas anécdotas. Archie en lo particular disfrutó mucho de estos momentos, ya que desde que su hermano murió no había reído como lo estaba haciendo y ciertamente no de esa agradable manera.

Perdida en la conversación, Candy se olvidó de preguntarle al joven lo que Annie le pidió. Pero en realidad la rubia no pudo notar algún cambio drástico en el joven...es más, Archie actuaba como siempre. Tal y como se lo había dicho a su amiga, lo más probable era que los cambios en su carácter se debían más bien al hecho de que todavía estaba en un proceso de duelo ante la pérdida que tuvo. Entre más convivía con su primo, sus dudas se fueron despejando cada vez más, concluyendo que no había nada por lo cual alarmarse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la lluvia ya había cesado y Archie se despidió de la chica agradeciéndole por la velada. Salió del lugar y de inmediato tomó un taxi que lo llevó hasta la mansión. Durante el trayecto, el joven sonreía satisfecho ya que había sido un día muy especial para él... no recordaba el haber tenido un tiempo a solas con Candy como lo disfrutaron esa noche, y se alegraba el haber tenido la oportunidad.

Sin embargo al regresar a la mansión, con su mente aún distraída con Candy, no se había dado cuenta de la hora y no fue sino hasta que el mayordomo le indicó que tenía una visita, que Archie recordó que Annie seguramente lo estuvo esperando. De inmediato, fue al encuentro de la trigueña y se disculpó con ella lamentando que lo hubiera estado esperando por horas...le dijo que no se había percatado de la hora, y en si no mentía, pero no le habló del motivo guardándoselo para sí.

Annie con toda la dulzura que la caracterizaba, le respondió que no se preocupara y que no tuviera problema, pero le pidió que la acompañara hasta su casa, ya que era un poco tarde y de inmediato mandaron llamar al chófer que los llevaría hasta la residencia Britter. Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada y una vez que llegaron a su destino, Archie sólo la acompañó hasta la puerta en donde se despidió de ella sólo haciéndole una venia... esto fue muy notorio para Annie y con esto comprobaba que ahora el joven se comportaba muy distinto y a la vez, distante con ella. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada y se despidió de él no sin antes recordarle que al día siguiente sus padres habían organizado una fiesta, y que lo esperaba temprano para que la acompañara. El joven Cornwell sólo asintió y subió al automóvil para desaparecer por la ciudad.

Por alguna extraña razón, Archie sintió que este no era el momento de hablarle a Annie sobre sus encuentros con Candy. No era que quisiera ocultárselos, pero simplemente no tenía el ánimo de confiarle que ahora que la enfermera estaba sola, era también su responsabilidad velar por ella. Mientras que Annie vivía rodeada de lujos bajo la protección de sus padres, Candy luchaba día a día para seguir adelante sin nadie que la cuidara.  
Archie no estaba seguro hasta qué punto Annie entendería que ahora que Albert ya no estaba con Candy, era su deber el estar al tanto de su prima. Tal vez más adelante le hablaría de eso pero mientras tanto, este sería su secreto.

Sin embargo Archibald, no era consciente de que la situación conforme fuera avanzando, se saldría de totalmente de control...sobretodo con la llegada no de una, sino de un par de figuras del pasado de Candy, las cuales cada una a su tiempo, vendrían a trastornar no sólo la vida de ellos, sino también las de los demás. 

* * *

Notas:

Saludos a todos! Vengo hoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por sus comentarios veo que esta historia está gustando mucho y eso me motiva a seguir adelante, gracias!

Por favor, no quiero que mal entiendan las intenciones de Archie al no querer hablarle a Annie de sus visitas con Candy. Recordemos que durante su estancia en el San Pablo, Annie se mostró celosa con su amiga y esto no pasó desapercibido para Archie.

Aclarando esto, les deseo un lindo fin de semana...a quienes tienen una cuenta y me regalan un comentario, ya les respondí individualmente. Aquellos que no cuentan con una, les agradezco desde aquí el que me hagan llegar sus opiniones de la historia.

Abrazos enormes y seguimos en contacto!  
Adriana


	6. El camino del dolor

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 6: El camino del dolor

El fin de semana había llegado y mientras Candy disfrutaba del día libre para ocuparse en limpiar y arreglar su departamento, Archie continuaba adelante con su vida social. En esa noche de sábado se trataba de una cena formal en casa de la familia Britter.

Los anfitriones habían decidido invitar a los socios comerciales de la familia para celebrar con una fiesta, un nuevo negocio que el Sr. Britter había cerrado con éxito. Habían sido varias las familias invitadas y el salón se encontraba sumido entre el barullo de la conversación mientras la música tocaba suavemente para los invitados.

Annie caminaba entre la gente del brazo de Archie y como buena anfitriona, saludaba a cuanta persona se encontraba en el salón. Sin embargo, cuando se percataron de la presencia de alguien en especial, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la chica que recién llegaba. Se trataba de Patricia O'Brian. Al encontrarse, ambas jóvenes se abrazaron mientras el elegante joven la saludó sólo con una venia. Annie había invitado a su amiga a la cena, ya que partiría al día siguiente hacia Florida con su Abuela Martha, y necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que se marchara.

Ante la inminente plática que se daría entre las chicas, el joven se disculpó con ellas diciéndoles que iría a tomar algo y así ellas podrían charlar tranquilas. En cuanto se alejó, ambas jóvenes se volvieron para mirarlo partir,  
-Estoy muy preocupada, Patty- le comentó consternada Annie.  
-Pues yo no veo que haya cambiado mucho, se comporta como siempre- respondió la inglesa.  
-No...hay algo que le preocupa y hace que a veces esté ausente. Últimamente está muy callado y pensativo...Candy dice que no es nada pero yo sé que sí, que debe haber algo- bajó la mirada con tristeza.  
-No sé que decirte...sólo hay que esperar, te aseguro que pronto volverá a ser el mismo...por favor, prométeme que me escribirás para tenerme al tanto.-  
-Está bien...si en verdad lo crees así, te mantendré al tanto por carta.-  
-Sí Annie, deja de preocuparte y disfrutemos de la velada, ¿quieres?- y sonriéndole la tomó del brazo y ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los aperitivos para poder comer algo.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban juntas conversando, en otro lado del salón Archibald se encontraba cerca del balcón, solo y bebiendo una copa de vino. Últimamente no se sentía con muchos ánimos para socializar y prefería quedarse callado por su cuenta. Le hubiera gustado mucho que Candy asistiera, pero la rubia no era muy bien vista por la madre de Annie, y como se habían invitado a los Leegan y la Tía Elroy, se decidió que la presencia de la chica no sería de mucha consecuencia. Mientras se deleitaba con el espumoso vino, el galante joven meditaba en esto y algo en su interior hacía que le hirviera la sangre; ya que no podía tolerar más los numerosos desplantes de los que era objeto Candy...es más, le enervaba toda la hipocresía que lo rodeaba, él podía disfrutar más de una tarde en el parque con su prima que una insípida reunión como ésta. La conclusión a la que llegó no le gustó y con desgano llamó al mesero para que le diera otra copa de vino...por lo menos disfrutaría de uno de los pocos gustos que tenía en este tipo de reuniones: saborear de una buena bebida.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, y el joven no tuvo necesidad de girarse a ver para saber de quién se trataba,  
-Veo que estás disfrutando de la velada- le decía la chillona voz de Eliza.  
-¿Qué se te ofrece?- respondió secamente sin volverse a mirarla.  
-Escuché un rumor de que estás trabajando en las empresas de la familia...veo que no quieres perder el tiempo, tal vez ya quieras establecerte y tengas en mente formalizar tu relación, ¿no?-  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-  
-Ah, sí que lo es...además, déjame decirte que Neal también le ha pedido a la Tía Abuela lo mismo, ya que quiere empezar a trabajar; según él tiene a la chica perfecta para contraer matrimonio...aunque no nos ha dicho quién es, estoy segura de que debe tratarse de una distinguida señorita de sociedad... no como algunas que pretenden ser lo que no son- agregó con malicia.  
-No sé a quien te refieres- se giró para por fin verla.  
-...- la pelirroja se volvió para mirar con desdeño a Annie y agregó -...tal vez algunas disimulen bien, pero me alegro que otras no lo consigan y tampoco sean tomadas en cuenta... sabes muy bien que me refiero a Candy...hasta sus mismas amigas la ignoran y sólo te digo lo que intuyo, porque ella no fue invitada.-  
-Escúchame bien Eliza, no sé que es lo que te propones pero déjame decirte que aún con las sucias tretas de tu familia, Candy sigue en Chicago muy a tu pesar y para tu información, ella no está sola...yo estoy aquí para apoyarla y no descansaré hasta que la Tía Elroy le devuelva los derechos que tiene como hija del Sr. Williams- se lo dijo de manera firme, pero controlando el tono de su voz para que los demás no escucharan lo alterado que estaba.

La joven Leegan sólo se cruzó de brazos y con una mirada fría agregó,  
-Ya lo veremos...yo misma me encargaré que esa harapienta abandone Chicago de una vez por todas, y que jamás se la reconozca como miembro de la familia...olvidas acaso que el Tío Abuelo está muy enfermo y que puede morir en cualquier momento. Si eso sucede, la Tía Elroy asumirá el control de todo y ella misma se encargará de que Candy deje de ser parte de la familia y sea desterrada para siempre de nuestra presencia...no lo olvides Archie, ¡la Tía Abuela no tolera a esa huérfana!- y se alejó dejando su ponzoña sobre el impotente joven.

Archibald se quedó furioso ante lo dicho por su prima, trató de controlarse de la mejor manera posible, ya que era poca la paciencia que le quedaba con la actitud de su familia. Pero lo que más le enfureció fue que en parte ella tenía razón...hasta la misma Annie, quien era la mejor amiga de Candy, no incluía a la rubia en su círculo social, evitando su presencia en reuniones como ésta. Pero no sólo eso, resulta que ahora los Leegan buscaban la manera de obligar a Candy a abandonar la ciudad. No conformándose con afectar su trabajo, también querían intervenir en su vida privada...¡vaya problema!...era muy injusto todo lo que Candy tenía que tolerar y aguantar. De sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Después del desagradable encuentro con Eliza, Archie se reunió con las chicas y los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes de vida de Patty. La inglesa quería continuar con sus estudios en América, ya que Londres no era seguro por el momento debido a la guerra, y les habló también sobre la idea de tomar la carrera de filosofía en una Universidad en Florida, una vez que concluyera con sus estudios en el colegio. La tímida chica de lentes trataría de seguir adelante con su vida...algo que Archibald en ese momento admiró mucho en ella.

Así que sin más incidentes y encuentros no tan gratos, la noche transcurrió de los más normal y los tres amigos disfrutaron de su convivencia, ya que muy pronto se separarían por una larga temporada de su querida amiga Patricia.

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, el joven Cornwell acompañó a Annie y Candy a la estación de trenes para despedirse de Patty. Pasarían algunos meses antes de que las tres amigas se volvieran a ver y por eso el adiós entre ellas fue muy emotivo. Por su parte, Archie decidió permanecer en silencio y se resignaba con sólo ver furtivamente a Candy...en sí, no quería levantar sospechas ante los demás, de que se dieran cuenta de la familiaridad con la que ellos se hablaban y veían últimamente.

Pero antes de que Patricia abordara el tren que estaba a punto de partir, el galante joven le extendió un paquete. Ante el gesto de sorpresa en la chica, el joven le explicó que se trataba de las marionetas de su hermano, aquellas que llegaron procedentes del frente. Ante el asombro de recibirlas, Patty no supo que decir...lo abrió de inmediato y ante el asombro de todos, uno de los últimos inventos de Stear fue visto por los presentes. Con emoción, la chica tomó entre sus manos a los dos muñequitos que se asemejaban mucho a ella y al inventor...sin duda alguna, pudo notarse que el primogénito de los Cornwell tuvo muy presente a la que fue su novia durante sus últimos días en los campos de guerra. Con emoción y mucho cuidado, Patty se abrazó al regalo...sintiendo como si lo hiciera con el mismo Stear.

En ese momento, Archie lleno de emoción le dijo que seguramente a su hermano le hubiera gustado mucho que ella las conservara. La inglesa al escucharlo, sólo empezó a llorar agradecida mientras asentía en silencio... entonces Annie y Candy la abrazaron conmovidas, ya que fue un momento muy emotivo para todos.  
Entonces se escuchó el silbato de tren anunciando la partida y después de abordar, Patty se despedía de todos entre lágrimas por la ventana...las chicas sólo caminaron un poco sobre la plataforma para acompañarla mientras el tren se deslizaba por las vías. Por su parte, Archie miraba conmocionado la escena, ya que con ese regalo y de alguna forma, sintió que también se estaba despidiendo de una etapa que fue de suma importancia para su hermano... aquella que fue Patricia O'Brian.

Una vez que el tren partió, Candy se disculpó con la pareja, ya que necesitaba ir de compras y sin más, se despidió de sus amigos ahí mismo en la plataforma. Por su parte, Archie y Annie se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión y mientras viajaban en el auto, la tímida chica le agradeció al joven por haberle dado tan preciado recuerdo de Stear a su amiga. El menor de los Cornwell sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras meditaba que seguramente eso es lo que hubiera deseado su hermano.

El inicio de semana se dio sin muchas novedades, ya que entre más se sumía Archie en los negocios, se encontraba cada vez más ocupado. Aún así, el prospecto de encontrarse con Candy lo motivaba a hacer todo el trabajo lo más eficiente y rápido posible, para poder salir a tiempo. Sin embargo, por unos días esto le fue literalmente imposible y tuvo que quedarse hasta muy tarde para poder ayudar a George con un negocio que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.

Por ese motivo al llegar el viernes, no hallaba la hora de poder finalizar con sus labores y dar por terminado el día. Así que después de poner todo en orden, tomó su portafolios con los documentos que revisaría el fin de semana, y se despidió del Sr. Johnson quien junto a la secretaria, aún continuaban trabajando. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía media hora antes de que Candy terminara con sus actividades, por lo que decidió encaminarse al parque y mientras deambulaba por el lugar, trataba de relajarse un poco.

Sin embargo, cuando se aproximaba a la clínica pudo distinguir la figura de alguien a la puerta. Para su desgracia, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para verlo, comprobó que se trataba de su antipático primo Neal...quien llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates. Al acercarse más, el joven Leegan se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico Cornwell y de inmediato huyó de escena, alejándose a toda prisa. Este encuentro desconcertó mucho a Archie...  
-Me pregunto qué es lo que Neal buscaba aquí...- se decía intrigado.

No dándole más importancia al asunto, entró para encontrase con la novedad de que Candy aún estaba atendiendo a un pequeño paciente. Uno de los niños se había caído mientras jugaba, y la preocupada madre lo llevó de emergencia para comprobar si no se había fracturado el brazo. El doctor Martin lo revisaba y para alivio de todos, concluyó que parecía ser tan sólo una lastimadura.  
Archie esperó paciente en la pequeña sala de espera y mientras lo hacía, se escuchaba el llanto del chiquillo...el joven entonces meditó sobre la gran labor que su querida Candy realizaba. Su dedicación para ayudar a los demás era admirable y entre más difícil era su situación, más férrea parecía ser su determinación de seguir adelante.

A los pocos minutos salieron todos del consultorio y al ver al visitante, Candy se acercó al galante joven con una gran sonrisa,  
-¡Qué sorpresa en verte Archie!- exclamó emocionada.  
-Hola Candy...buenas tardes Dr. Martin...señora, hola pequeño- respondió saludando a todos.  
-Dame unos minutos...necesito limpiar todo esto y pronto estaré lista para irnos- le dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.  
-...- Archie se volvió al pequeño quien traía lágrimas de dolor en su rostro, el chico tendría cinco o seis años -...pronto pasará el dolor...- le dijo mientras sacó su pañuelo y se agachó para limpiar las lágrimas de su cara -...Candy es una excelente enfermera y con la ayuda del Dr. Martin pronto te recuperarás para que puedas seguir jugando.-  
-El joven tiene razón- intervino el doctor -...pero debes de ser más cuidadoso.-  
-Sí...- fue la respuesta del pequeño con su brazo inmovilizado y vendado. Archie entonces se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el chico sacaba de su bolsillo un par de anteojos y cuando se los colocó, no pudo evitar el recordar a Stear.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho, joven- intervino la madre -...vamos Alex, da las gracias y regresemos a casa- exclamó con dulzura la mujer, quien le ajustó sus anteojos, y el chiquillo entonces, se despidió de todos.

Al ver a la mujer salir del lugar con el pequeño Alex tomado de su mano, Archie no pudo evitar el recordar a su hermano...pensaba que ojalá y así hubiera sido la relación de ellos con sus padres, ya que su madre raramente estuvo con ellos de pequeños y fue la Tía Elroy quien se encargó de cuidarlos. Ver a este chico con su mamá, le hizo traer a su memoria viejas nostalgias y situaciones que aún no estaban del todo perdonadas en su vida...¿de qué les sirvió a ellos haber nacido entre el lujo y opulencia de una de las familias más poderosas de América, cuando no contaron con el afecto y cariño de sus progenitores?...se preguntaba un tanto dolido.  
No es que sus progenitores no los hubiesen querido, eso no lo dudaba, sino que fue poco el tiempo que les dedicaron y su ausencia se marcó profundamente en la vida de cada uno de ellos. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que él y su hermano hubieran tenido muchos más recuerdos de tiempos compartidos con sus padres!

En eso, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el hombre a su lado, el doctor estaba a punto de partir,  
-Me retiro...fue un largo día y yo necesito de un buen trago para relajarme- bromeó.  
-Adelante doctor, y que tenga un buen fin de semana- respondió Archie mientras el hombre se despedía de su enfermera y abandonaba el lugar.  
-Lista...ya podemos irnos- exclamó Candy al salir del consultorio.

Mientras iban caminando, Archie continuaba un tanto distraído pensando aún en el pequeño Alex...Candy notó este cambio en el joven y con curiosidad le preguntó,  
-¿Sucede algo?-  
-Ah...nada...perdón...- se disculpó -...es que ese chico me hizo recordar a Stear cuando era tan sólo un chiquillo- le dijo mientras miraba al cielo.  
-¿Así era Stear de pequeño?- interrogó curiosa.  
-Sí...era muy inquieto y en más de una ocasión se fracturó- le respondió dibujando una leve sonrisa al recordar sus aventuras infantiles.

En ese momento, Candy se dio cuenta de que aún estaba muy presente en Archie el dolor de su pérdida. Annie tenía razón al preocuparse por él; así como lo estaba haciendo ahora, el joven se comportaba ausente y distraído, en definitiva esto seguramente se debía a que extrañaba mucho a su hermano. Como buena enfermera que era, la rubia decidió que de ahora en adelante ayudaría a Archie a recuperarse del todo para que volviera a ser el alegre muchacho de antes.  
Así que con una gran sonrisa le dijo,  
-Te propongo algo- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del galante joven -...es una linda tarde, ¿te gustaría ir a comer helado?, conozco un lugar no lejos de aquí en donde preparan mi sabor favorito de chocolate...¿qué me dices?-  
-...- Archie la miró embelesado...esta pequeña en verdad sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo, le emocionó mucho la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella, así que le respondió -...acepto con la condición de que yo invite, ¿ok?-  
-Trato hecho...pero una cosa más...me gustaría me platicaras más sobre tus aventuras con Stear cuando eran pequeños, ¡me gustaría escucharlas todas!- a lo que él respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Candy había aprendido en la escuela de enfermeras que cuando un paciente sufre por el dolor de una pérdida, lo mejor era dejarlo hablar...el que la persona trajera a su memoria los recuerdos agradables y lindos de quien ya partió, le ayudaría a sanar. Con eso, la persona poco a poco iría sustituyendo los recuerdos dolorosos por otros más placenteros, los cuales lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida. El error de muchos, consistía en pensar que el dolor era un problema que hay que superar y resolver...muy al contrario, se trataba de aceptarlo y de que formara parte de un camino por el que había que transitar, ya que el sentimiento iría cambiando y transformándose a lo largo de la vida.

Así que una vez que estuvieron sentados en el pequeño establecimiento, Archie comenzó a hablarle de sus numerosas travesuras con Stear mientras saboreaban su helado. Entre más hablaban de las divertidas anécdotas, el joven se sentía cada vez más relajado. Rieron por horas al rememorar las hazañas que el inventor tuvo a lo largo de su vida...y cuando Candy vio en el rostro de su primo un semblante diferente, uno lleno de paz y alegría, le comentó diciendo,  
-Archie, debes sentirte muy afortunado al haber tenido a alguien como Stear a tu lado- el joven la miró extrañado ante este súbito comentario -... el dolor que nos causa la pérdida de un ser querido nos recuerda que estamos vivos, que tenemos un corazón lleno de sentimientos y que hemos amado...si permitimos que la tristeza continúe invadiéndonos, no estamos honrado plenamente la memoria de quien partió...yo más que nadie te puedo decir eso- lo miró seria al recordar todo el sufrimiento por el que atravesó al morir Anthony.

Archibald la escuchaba atento...su prima tenía mucha razón en hablarle así. Nunca antes se imaginó que lo que estaba viviendo podría verlo desde otra perspectiva. Desde el funeral, día a día luchaba ante el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano; pero ahora con lo que Candy le decía, se dio cuenta de que no había porqué luchar... fueron varias las pérdidas en su vida, primero Anthony y luego Stear...pero él continuaba vivo y tenía que salir adelante yendo por ese camino de dolor con la frente en alto, honrando la memoria de sus queridos parientes.

Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se quedó callado unos minutos antes de responder,  
-Tienes mucha razón...ahora que Stear ya no está conmigo físicamente, debo reconocer que siempre me acompañará en mi interior...-  
-Las personas mueren pero viven eternamente en la memoria de quien los ama- agregó Candy con la mirada baja.  
-...- Archie se volvió a verla con extrañeza.  
-Eso es algo que Anthony mencionó antes de morir- levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los de él -...Stear siempre vivirá en tu memoria...y también en la mía.-  
-Candy...- fue todo lo que le respondió, él estaba muy conmovido.

Nunca antes nadie le había hablado al joven Cornwell de esta manera. Cuando Anthony murió el dolor había sido tan fuerte como el que sentía ahora, en ese entonces más de una persona le había dicho que tratara de olvidar y superar el dolor. Aún su propio hermano le aconsejaba el no pensar mucho en su primo y con ello todas las memorias que los tres jóvenes compartieron juntos, fueron puestas a un lado...todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos fueron guardados como si se tratasen de viejas fotografías, colocadas en el viejo baúl del olvido.  
Pero en esta ocasión sería distinto, tal y como Candy se lo mencionó, tendría muy presente las experiencias y vivencias de su hermano, solamente que esta vez sería con aceptación para que todo aquello que su hermano sembró en él, no se perdiera...y la verdad era que todos y cada uno de nosotros, continuamente estamos plantando semillas que seguirán creciendo en los demás aún cuando hayamos partido.

No hay nada más hermoso en la vida que el arriesgarse a amar y tomar el riesgo de vivir... querer a otros implica que eventualmente un día los veremos partir, pero sin embargo, vale la pena tomar ese riesgo porque es mejor contar con esos recuerdos que el nunca haber amado.

De ahora en adelante, Archie se hizo la promesa de que no sufriría más para así honrar la memoria no sólo de Stear, sino también la de Anthony. Desde ese momento tendría una nueva perspectiva ante la vida y ese dolor lo ayudaría a tener un cambio en sus prioridades...estaba decidido, no permitiría que la angustia le cubriera más la visión de qué es lo que realmente deseaba en la vida...aquello que justamente se encontraba frente a sus ojos y que en ese justo momento, le estaba sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y fue entonces que ella se puso de pie. La nostálgica charla la daba ya por terminada y así, ambos jóvenes abandonaron el lugar mientras caminaban pensativos. Lo hicieron en silencio mientras llegaban hasta el departamento de Candy,  
-Gracias por acompañarme...extrañaba mucho tu compañía estos últimos días- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.  
-Discúlpame por favor, hubo mucho trabajo y tuve que trabajar hasta tarde...pero te prometo que la próxima semana tendremos más tiempo para que charlemos- llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento.

En ese momento el casero del edificio se acercó a Candy interrumpiéndolos, llevaba en las manos un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates para la chica. En cuanto los vio, el rostro de la enfermera se tensó...ella sabía perfectamente quién se los había dejado,  
-Señorita, un joven vino a buscarla pero como tardó en regresar no pudo esperarla, por lo que me pidió que le entregara esto- le dijo el hombre.  
-...- la rubia no respondió.

Al momento de escuchar esto, el semblante de Archie cambió de inmediato por uno muy duro y serio...no estaba seguro de quién podría ser ese otro muchacho, pero no importando su identidad, sintió que los celos lo invadían y con tono posesivo le volvió para Candy para preguntarle,  
-¿Quién es el que te manda flores?- ante el silencio de ella volvió a preguntarle -respóndeme Candy, ¿quién es él?-

En ese momento la jovencita vio un cambio radical en su primo, y una faceta de Archie que nunca antes se había visto, se mostró ante ella para su desagrado. Lo que ambos no sabían, era que este sería el detonante de una serie de eventos que le dejarían ver a Candy una parte de la personalidad de Archie que el joven había tratado de ocultar...una que eventualmente le daría a la enfermera una pista de los verdaderos sentimientos que su primo tenía por ella. 

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todas! Muchsisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Estamos próximos a los 50 y se ve que ha gustado mucho la historia.

Sé bien que es un capitulo un tanto nostálgico pero quería cerrar estos sentimientos antes de que vengan otros, creo que ya saben a quien me refiero...una de las personas del pasado de Candy.

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, y espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones que son mi paga para este proyecto que les traigo con mucho cariño.

Buen día y reciban abrazos a la distancia

Adriana


	7. Un amor embarazoso

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 7: Un amor embarazoso

Archie miraba fijamente a Candy en espera de su respuesta, ella aún nerviosa sin saber que responder, evitaba mirarlo...aún y cuando continuaba con su vista sobre las rosas en sus manos. Desde que Neal había comenzado con sus galantes atenciones hacia ella, la chica había preferido ignorarlo, no compartiendo este detalle con nadie; ni siquiera Annie, estaba al tanto de las situaciones románticas de quien era protagonista el joven Leegan.

La rubia sabía que si le decía a su primo que se trataba del odioso Neal, seguramente Archie lo confrontaría y su relación con la familia Ardley se complicaría aún mucho más. Pero la voz interrumpió sus pensamientos para continuar con el interrogatorio,  
-Responde Candy, ¿quién te ha enviado esto?- el joven ya se escuchaba impaciente.  
-...- sin saber qué decirle sólo le respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza -...d-ebe tratarse de-e...- tartamudeaba nerviosa -...¡un paciente!- fue la idea que le vino a la mente.  
-¿Un paciente?-  
-Eh...sí...deben de ser de alguien a quien atendí en el hospital y ahora me lo agradece así.-  
-...- Archie no confió mucho en su respuesta pero al verla tan nerviosa y tensa , prefirió no cuestionarla más.

Sin embargo, esto no se quedaría así. Archibald eventualmente averiguaría quién era el joven que le llevaba flores a la chica hasta su departamento. Así que sin más, el elegante muchacho se despidió de su prima y se alejó del lugar aún sintiendo un deje de celos. Por su parte, Candy respiró aliviada sintiendo que su primo había creído la excusa que le dio; pero entró furiosa al departamento y se prometió que la siguiente vez que viera a Neal, se las pagaría...acabaría de una vez por todas con sus absurdas galanterías.

Cuando salió del edificio, Archie se encontró con el casero y en cuanto lo vio, se acercó para preguntarle,  
-Disculpe, por favor...estoy preocupado por Candy y me gustaría saber más sobre el joven que le trajo esos regalos. ¿Lo conoce?...-  
-No, lo único que le puedo decir es que lo he visto rondando por aquí un par de veces...se ve que es un muchacho de dinero, ya que lleva ropas elegantes como las de usted- le comentó.  
-Tal vez no sea nada, pero quiero asegurarme de que Candy esté bien- le explicó -...si lo ve de nuevo por aquí le pido que me avise.-  
-Pierda cuidado, estaré al tanto por el bien de la Señorita- y ambos se despidieron.

Una vez de regreso a la mansión, Archie se preguntaba quién podría ser aquel desconocido. Su interior se estremeció ante la idea de que tal vez podría tratarse de Terry Grandchester, y de sólo pensar en su nombre, no pudo evitar que una ola de celos lo invadiera. Jamás permitiría que ese aristócrata se volviera a acercar a Candy...nunca permitiría que él o alguien más intentaran lastimarla. Así que tomó la resolución de que no pararía hasta dar con la identidad de ese misterioso joven.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin novedad, pero en una tarde en donde Archie no había llegado a la clínica a la hora de la salida, Candy regresaba sola a su departamento. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, se topó de nuevo con la desagradable presencia de Neal a la entrada del edificio. En esta ocasión el joven llevaba otro ramo de rosas y al verla llegar, dibujó una gran sonrisa.  
Con todo el fastidio que le causó este nuevo encuentro, la chica se acercó a él para reclamarle,  
-Neal, por favor déjame en paz...no quiero ni nunca querré salir contigo, ¿entiendes?...¿qué tengo que hacer para que ya no insistas?-  
-Hola Candy...¡vaya recibimiento!- se acercó a ella para hablarle cerca al oído -sabes...te ves muy linda cuando te enfadas...- le susurró.

Lo siguiente que el joven Leegan supo es que la chica le había dado una sonora bofetada, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que los tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el carácter altanero de Neal lo hizo reaccionar y sujetó con firmeza la muñeca de Candy, atrayéndola hacia él para evitar que le diera otro golpe...el joven estaba furioso, pero la adrenalina de sentirla tan cerca le hizo olvidarse del golpe y concentrarse en el aroma de la chica a su lado. Si ella no respondía con tiernas palabras, entonces ahora lo haría a su manera.

Empezó a forcejear con ella y cuando la atrapó con su otra mano por detrás de su cuello, la atrajo hacia él lentamente, sin despegar los ojos llenos de deseo de aquellas esmeraldas que lo veían aterrorizadas... Candy sintió un gran hueco en el estómago ante el agresivo gesto de Neal, en el que seguramente terminaría besándola. Pero justo cuando casi sus labios estaban por unirse y el señorito sonreía ante su victoria... alguien intervino, empujando a Neal mientras separaba a Candy de su abrazo.

Todo lo que Candy pudo distinguir ante la rápida sucesión de eventos, fue que alguien se abalanzó sobre Neal para propinarle un certero golpe que lo tiró de espaldas hacia el piso. La chica sólo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras era testigo de cómo el otro joven estaba de pie, amenazante frente a Neal. Se trataba de Archie, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que el canalla de su primo se aprovechara de ella.

El chico Cornwell respiraba agitado, aparte de sentir la furia recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba lleno de ira. El esfuerzo que hizo para separarlos y el certero golpe que le propinó a su primo, dispararon en él una adrenalina que lo puso en alerta en caso de que se suscitara una pelea.

Por su parte, Neal aún en el piso, se sostuvo sobre los codos y con una mano se limpiaba la sangre que salía por su boca. Con lentitud y sin despegar su colérica mirada sobre Archie quien estaba listo para atacar, se puso de pie...se miró la mano y notó la sangre que la manchaba, luego se volvió a mirar a Candy quien continuaba inmóvil mirándolo con horror. Supo que con la intervención de su primo ya nada podría hacer por ese día, así que dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego salió huyendo de escena...no sin antes amenazar a Archie diciéndole que esto no se quedaría así.

Una vez que el cobarde de Neal desapareció del lugar, Archie respiró aliviado y se volvió a mirar a Candy. La chica aún continuaba temblando ante lo que acababa de suceder y seguía sin moverse. Archie se acercó lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella...parecía una pequeña asustada, se decía él en su mente...así que sin más, cerró toda distancia entre ellos y el joven posó su mano en la espalda de la chica para acercarla hacia él y abrazarla. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y mientras el ritmo del corazón de Archie se sentía ya más relajado al verla segura, pronto calmó el de ella...la respiración que también se sentía agitada en Candy, pronto volvió a ser normal.

Las manos de la rubia aún temblaban, por lo que al sentir el cálido abrazo, se aferró al saco del joven para poder controlar esos tremores que aún la continuaban invadiendo. Archie sólo se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndola y aspirando su dulce aroma...disfrutando de ese instante y de tenerla entre sus brazos...su objetivo era que la jovencita se tranquilizara un poco, sabiendo que ahora ya no corría peligro alguno. Sin embargo, el galante muchacho tampoco pudo evitar el sentir la gran emoción de tenerla así, aferrada a él, de esta manera tan íntima.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Candy levantó su confundida mirada para encontrase con los ojos color miel que la miraban con ternura...por un instante no supo qué decir al verlos, pero desviando la mirada hacia abajo le dijo,  
-G-gracias...- tartamudeó.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con dulzura en un susurro.  
-...- ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él, se separó finalmente del abrazo...muy a su pesar, Archie sólo la dejó ir.

Se separó un par de pasos de él caminando hacia atrás. Con el rostro un tanto ruborizado y con la mirada fija en el piso, le dijo,  
-Será mejor que entré en casa...Neal aún puede rondar por aquí y no me gustaría que se volvieran a pelear- se giró para comenzar la retirada.  
-Espera...- la chica se detuvo en seco al escucharlo -...hay algo que necesito saber, ¿desde cuándo ha estado Neal acosándote?-  
-...- sin girarse a verlo, Candy tomó un gran suspiro antes de responderle, sabía que no podía ocultárselo más -...desde que lo ayudé en una pelea callejera, hace unas semanas...- confesó y entonces la chica sintió como el joven se acercaba para tomarla de los hombros. Ella en ese momento se giró para verlo y mientras colocaba su mano sobre una de las de él, continuó diciéndole -...si no te molesta lo hablaremos después, quisiera irme a casa...han sido muchas emociones por un día.-

Al escucharla decirle esto, Archie solamente la soltó y colocando su manos en los bolsillos se alejó un poco de ella. Candy sólo se despidió con un adiós y desapareció con rapidez por las escaleras del edificio.

Archibald se quedó unos momentos sin moverse...aún estaba extasiado con la sensación de haber tenido a Candy entre sus brazos. Por primera vez, ella estuvo indefensa y él había salido a su rescate, protegiéndola. Esta fue una sensación que produjo en el joven mucha satisfacción y orgullo, ya que había defendido a su amada...tal y como sucedía en los cuentos. Sin embargo, el encanto del momento fue roto por la misma chica cuando ella salió huyendo del lugar...esto desconcertó a Archie, no entendió del todo el porqué de esta reacción, ya que de alguna forma se sintió rechazado.  
Así que confundido y con un puño dolorido por el gran puñetazo que le propinó al canalla de Neal, Archie se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Pero lo que el joven Cornwell desconocía, era que una vez que Candy entró con rapidez en su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí inmóvil; recargándose en ella mientras volvía a sentir la agitación de la que fue presa antes. Pero en esta ocasión la emoción era totalmente distinta de aquella que sintió con el odioso de Neal...ya que fue causada por su primo Archie.  
En su mente, ella rememoraba cada una de las sensaciones que tuvo al sentirse bajo los brazos del joven castaño...recordó la delicadeza de su abrazo, el dulce aroma que él despedía y la seguridad que sintió junto a su pecho, una que por un momento la hizo sentirse protegida. De sólo pensar en todo esto, Candy sintió un gran revolotear de mariposas en su estómago, mientras que su respiración se volvía aún más agitada.

Nunca antes había experimentado esto con su querido primo Archie...en ese preciso momento comprendió que algo se había despertado en ella con sutileza, y esa sensación no le gustó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de sacudirse todo lo que sentía, se agitaba de un lado a otro tratando de negar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sus pensamientos de inmediato la llevaron al rostro de Archie, quien la miraba dulcemente mientras se abrazaron...-¡no!- se gritó...-él sólo me estaba protegiendo de Neal, eso es todo...- esto se lo repitió varias veces, hasta que sus propias palabras la fueron calmando.

Una vez que se recuperó, respiró hondo y se dejó caer en el piso para sentarse mientras continuaba recargada en la puerta. Juntó sus rodillas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, se acunó en ella misma mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro sin cesar. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban llenos de su amiga Annie.  
La chica permaneció en ese lugar hasta que el cansancio la invadió y sin cenar, se fue directo a su habitación para dormir...dejaría que el sueño la invadiera para poder olvidarse de lo que sucedió esa tarde.

Lo que Candy no comprendía del todo es que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía segura bajo el cuidado de alguien. Desde que Albert se fue, la soledad en la que estaba viviendo la había hecho un tanto vulnerable y a pesar de ser tan independiente, extrañaba la sensación de que alguien velara por su bienestar. En una palabra, al sentir el tierno abrazo de Archie, la chica se dio cuenta de cuánto le hacía falta el volver a sentirse amada y acompañada.

No obstante, al día siguiente en vez de recibir la usual visita de Archie y para sorpresa de Candy, fue Annie quien llegó a la clínica. Al recibir a su amiga, le pidió al Dr. Martín que le diera la tarde libre y el galeno aceptó al tiempo que le dijo que ya merecía un descanso, había estado trabajando mucho últimamente.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y una vez que ordenaron las bebidas, Annie comenzó con la plática,  
-Candy, estoy realmente preocupada por Archie.- la otra jovencita la miraba atenta -...ayer llegó de muy mal humor y apenas me dirigió la palabra.-  
-...- la rubia continuaba en silencio.  
-Cuando le pregunté qué le sucedía, sólo me respondió que no era nada...lo conozco muy bien, sé que algo le molesta pero no quiere decirme de qué se trata- suspiró impotente.  
-...- era obvio que la enfermera sabía el motivo...Neal...pero no estaba segura de querer compartir esto con su amiga, ya que de alguna forma se sentía responsable no sólo por la actitud de su primo, sino la pelea misma.  
-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- se soltó a llorar la trigueña, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos -siento que estoy perdiendo el cariño de Archie...- estaba desconsolada mientras que la rubia trataba de animarla, diciéndole que no era tan malo como ella pensaba.

No obstante, esta reacción de Annie causó un gran pesar en Candy, de cierta forma ella se sentía en parte responsable. El humor de Archie no había sido el mejor desde que su hermano murió y ella vino a agravarlo todo causando que el joven se peleara con Neal. Sin embargo, no fue su culpa el que el joven Cornwell se diera cuenta de los avances del desagradable de Neal...ella trató de ocultárselo, pero no tuvo éxito. Así que ahora, se encontraba frente a su amiga que de alguna manera, pagaba las consecuencias de una situación muy ajena a ella.

Al pensar en esto, Candy entonces descubrió que en parte, había sido su culpa y le dolía lastimar a Annie de esta manera. Sin embargo, en ese momento un sentimiento más la invadió... aparte de la culpabilidad que la incomodaba, sintió aquella de la traición.

En sí, la soledad que sintió desde que tuvo la ruptura con Terry, se acentuó más con la partida de Albert. Lo que Candy no sabía era que la tristeza que últimamente la había estado embargando, era causada por la gran soledad que trataba de ocultar día a día...pero aquella sensación de estar entre los brazos de Archie, le hizo recordar el sentimiento de ser querida y de estar unida sentimentalmente a alguien...pero en cuanto visualizó esto con Archie, de alguna manera sintió que estaba traicionando a Annie, ya que se trataba del novio de alguien más...tal y como lo era Susana con respecto a Terry.

Por ese motivo y desde que ella regresó de Nueva York, Candy había cerrado su mente y corazón a una realidad que la había estado atormentando y que se negaba a aceptar: que ella también ansiaba tener una pareja. Sin embargo, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que ella descubriera esta verdad, pero para su fortuna, estaba en el camino correcto para descubrirlo y pronto llegaría a su vida el joven por quien realmente, había estado esperando.

Pero había algo más importante que hacer por el momento, por lo que no queriendo ocultarlo más, Candy desvió su mirada hacia la taza en sus manos y le habló pausadamente a su amiga frente a ella,  
-Annie...no es lo que piensas...ayer...- pausó, no sabiendo si lo mejor era decírselo, pero continuó -...el día de ayer Archie tuvo una pelea con Neal.-  
-...- confundida ante lo que escuchaba, Annie se quedó callada hasta que pudo reaccionar preguntando -...pero, ¿porqué?-  
-Porque el idiota de Neal ha estado acosándome desde hace semanas- la rubia levantó el rostro para por fin encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga, sus manos se apretaban en un puño.  
-¿Quieres decir que...?-  
-Sí, el señorito Neal tiene la absurda idea de que ente él y yo puede haber algo...-  
-Perdón Candy, no lo sabía...¿es por eso que Archie estaba de tan mal humor?-  
-Lo siento Annie, creo que fue mi culpa por no habértelo dicho...desde que se fue Albert, Archie ha estado acompañándome a casa...ha estado al pendiente de mi y ahora que se ha peleado con Neal no sé lo que pasará en la familia...de seguro la Tía Abuela se pondrá furiosa- finalizó diciendo muy preocupada.-  
-Ahora entiendo porqué Archie se ha estado comportando muy extraño últimamente...debe ser por Neal- agregó Annie y Candy sólo asintió.

Después de la confesión, ambas permanecieron en silencio y no volvieron a tocar el tema. Annie era una chica muy sensible y noticias como ésta la afectaban mucho, por lo que a los pocos minutos se excusó con Candy y pidieron la cuenta para marcharse del lugar.  
Una vez afuera de la cafetería ambas se despidieron, pero no sin que Annie le comentara algo más a su amiga,  
-Lo que me resulta extraño es que Archie no me haya mencionado nada.-  
-Tal vez no quería preocuparte...también es probable que con tantas cosas en la cabeza se le olvidara decírtelo- la rubia ya no hallaba más que decirle para excusar la actitud de Archie.  
-Si...eso debe ser...gracias por decírmelo, nos veremos pronto- y se despidió de ella para tomar un coche que la llevara a casa.

El descubrir que su novio se había estado viendo con su amiga, a Annie no le gustó en absoluto. Como sucedió en antaño, la tímida e insegura jovencita no necesitaba de mucho para dudar de sí misma y sentirse menos ante Candy, por eso prefirió cortar con la plática, ya que no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, ahora que la rubia le explicó la situación, era entendible el comportamiento de su querido Archie...simplemente estaba protegiendo a su prima. Así como lo habían hecho en antaño, ambos hermanos Cornwell siempre estuvieron al pendiente de la chica y en cierta manera, no podía intervenir en eso ya que ellos siempre fueron muy protectores y defensivos con ella.

Sin embargo, ¿porqué Archie nunca le mencionó nada sobre sus encuentros con Candy? Esta pregunta motivo que la trigueña guardase un deje de duda y a la vez, sembró un sentimiento de celos muy dentro de ella. El verdadero motivo radicaba que su adorado joven, jamás se mostró así de protector con ella, por lo que Annie se propuso que esa misma noche confrontaría con esta pregunta a Archie.

Después de la cena, la tímida jovencita le propuso al galante muchacho que fueran de paseo al jardín, a lo cual él accedió. Durante la caminata por los elegantes jardines ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin embargo Annie se dio el valor para hacer algo un tanto atrevido para ella: se tomó de su brazo con ambas manos. Ante el sorpresivo gesto, Archie sólo la miró de reojo y no hizo nada para separarse...sólo dejó que la chica tuviera ese íntimo contacto con él.

Caminaron un poco por la vereda y cuando llegaron hasta la fuente, fue entonces que Annie se animó a preguntarle,  
-Hoy salí con Candy...y estuvimos hablando...-  
-...- el joven la escuchaba en silencio.  
-Me habló sobre lo que sucedió con Neal- en ese momento Archie se puso tenso y Annie lo percibió, pero continuó diciendo -...por favor dime una cosa, ¿porqué no me habías dicho que te has estado viendo con Candy?-

El joven Cornwell entonces se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver a Annie...sus ojos la miraban serios. Entonces la chica tuvo el presentimiento que tal vez este cuestionamiento, no había sido después de todo una buena idea. Pero estaba equivocada y lo descubrió con la respuesta que su novio le dio,  
-Desde que Albert se fue, Candy no tiene a nadie...vive sola en su departamento con un trabajo no muy estable...recuerda que es mi pariente y es mi deber cuidar de ella- su respuesta fue muy directa.  
-...- la chica se soltó de su brazo ante el sentimiento de culpa que la invadió, se sentía avergonzada por los celos que la habían llevado a cuestionar el proceder de Archie cuando obviamente, él sólo estaba velando por el bienestar de su amiga.  
-Discúlpame si no te lo había dicho antes...- agregó después el joven al verla reaccionar así.  
-Es que...habías estado actuando muy distante conmigo...pero ahora que Candy me explicó lo de Neal, lo entiendo...-

El castaño muchacho entonces se dio cuenta de que Annie también estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Neal. Era consciente de que tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero nunca esperó que la chica a su lado le fuera a reclamar de esta manera. Pero entonces comprendió que todo lo que a él le estaba sucediendo, de alguna manera también afectaba a Annie; por lo que la tomó de las manos y le habló con suavidad diciendo,  
-Por favor, quiero que entiendas que todo esto que está pasando Candy, no debe ser causa de preocupación...por ahora no sé que es lo que trama Neal, pero no dejaré que lastime de nuevo a Candy...por favor, entiende que ahora ella me necesita.-  
-Pero yo te necesito a ti- interrumpió casi entre lágrimas.  
-Lo sé...- y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para besarla -por eso te pido que comprendas lo que está pasando...sólo dame tiempo, estoy bajo mucho estrés con el trabajo y con la muerte de Stear...pero ahora que se ha presentado este inconveniente, mi humor no ha sido el mejor...por favor discúlpame si te lastimé, prometo que no volverá a suceder- y la miraba arrepentido.

Annie sólo asintió y su impulso fue el lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar. Al ver su reacción, Archie sólo suspiró en silencio con resignación, mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de la chica. Esta era la típica reacción de su novia, algo que de alguna manera ya le estaba cansando y hasta fastidiando...pero desde que estaban juntos, el joven había aprendido a tolerar. Sin embargo ¿hasta cuándo continuaría haciéndolo?, se preguntaba.

Durante el fin de semana siguiente, Archie todavía estaba furioso por los avances de Neal, por lo que decidió hacer algo para terminar de una vez con esta ridícula situación por parte de su primo. Especialmente porque la próxima semana el odioso muchacho se incorporaría a trabajar en las mismas oficinas donde él estaba. Así que, esperó paciente a que el joven Leegan saliera de la residencia para seguirlo en el auto hasta que se detuvo frente a un restaurante. Cuando Neal estaba a punto de ingresar, fue detenido por una voz que reconoció al instante,  
-Quisiera hablar un momento a solas contigo- le pidió el joven Cornwell.  
-Ah, sí...¿se puede saber de qué?- respondió con arrogancia.  
-Sabes muy bien que es sobre Candy.-  
-No es de tu incumbencia...así que si no te molesta, papá y mamá me esperan a comer- pero cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer por la puerta, las palabras de Archie lo detuvieron de nuevo.  
-Para tu información, todo lo relacionado con Candy me incumbe...y si no me equivoco, tus padres estarán también muy interesados en saber sobre tu interés en ella...a ellos sí creo que les concierne- agregó cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento Neal se quedó inmóvil y de una pieza. Se giró lentamente hacia su primo y Archibald pudo notar el nerviosismo y la impotencia que sus palabras causaron en él, lo que le confirmó que seguramente los señores Leegan no estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía en la vida romántica de su hijo. Por fin, Archie contaba con los medios para detener a su odioso pariente y agregó diciendo,  
-Si insistes en molestar a Candy, ahora mismo entraré a decirles a tus padres que quien ha estado molestándola eres tú...que le has enviado flores y regalos aún cuando ella no está interesada en ti...ah y por cierto- el elegante joven recordó las palabras de la pelirroja -...creo que también la Tía Abuela estará muy interesada en saber que empezarás a trabajar en las oficinas porque es tu intención formalizar una relación con la protegida del Sr. Williams- pausó para disfrutar de cómo Neal cerraba los puños enfurecido -...si mal no recuerdo tu hermana me había mencionado que estabas interesado en alguien y que se trataba de una señorita fina de sociedad...¡y vaya que Candy sí lo es!...a Eliza también le dará mucho gusto el saberlo...¿no lo crees?- para entonces ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello de su saco con ambas manos.

Ambos jóvenes continuaban retándose mutuamente con la mirada. No obstante, Neal sabía que llevaba las de perder...sus intenciones eran las de conquistar de alguna manera a Candy y que cuando lo lograra, convencer a sus padres de que la aceptaran...algo que no sería fácil para una de las más arrogantes y aristocráticas familias de Chicago. Pero para eso necesitaba tiempo, y si Archie les contaba ahora de su romántico secreto, todo sus planes se vendrían abajo y perdería la única oportunidad de que Candy fuera su novia.

Por lo que ahora, todo recaía sobre las manos del enfurecido joven Cornwell frente a sus ojos. Neal no era tonto y si algo aprendió bien en la vida, fue a aceptar cuando era el momento de dejarlo todo y tomar la retirada. Por lo que dando un gran suspiro, bajó la mirada y dijo en un tono casi imperceptible,  
-Está bien...si prometes no decirle nada a nadie, dejaré de molestar a Candy.-  
-...- Archie sólo levantó la ceja como gesto de desconfianza y lo soltó.  
-Por favor, tampoco no le digas nada a Eliza o a la Tía Elroy...-  
-Sólo lo haré si la dejas en paz de una vez por todas- por fin respondió -...y quiero que esto te quede bien claro: yo estaré al tanto de Candy y no permitiré que te le acerques, ¿me has entendido?- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.  
-...- Neal sólo asintió.

Pero cuando Archie se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, en ese momento el joven Leegan sintió cómo la cólera lo fue invadiendo, al punto de entrecerrar sus ojos con odio mientras veía a Archie marcharse del lugar,  
-Esto no se quedará así...me las pagarás...y verás que al final yo seré con quien se quede Candy, la obligaré si es necesario pero nunca me daré por vencido. Por ahora tú has ganado...¡pero te demostraré quien soy yo y de lo que soy capaz!- y dándose la vuelta, se acomodó el saco para con arrogancia, entrar en el exclusivo restaurante y encontrarse con sus padres.

Por el momento, las cosas parecían ir bien encaminadas para Archie. La amenaza que resultaba Neal parecía ya no estar presente, sin embargo, una más se acercaba y ésta ya se podía percibir con claridad en el horizonte. Pero en esta ocasión, le llevaría más tiempo y energías el poder poner un alto a esa persona que también pensaba y tenía las intenciones de arrebatar a Candy de su lado. 

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos! FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD!

Les traigo este capitulo como un regalo para este día...como el anterior estuvo un tanto nostálgico quise animarlos con esta actualización.

Ahora vemos un Archie más romántico!

En dondequiera que se encuentren les mando un abrazo enorme!

Adriana

PD Me alegra escuchar que el anterior te haya servido Jimena Andrew!


	8. Encuentro con un fantasma del pasado

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 8: Encuentro con un fantasma del pasado

Después del encuentro de Neal con Archie, las desagradables visitas del señorito Leegan a Candy, terminaron abruptamente. Con alegría, la rubia se percató de que ya no le llegaban a su departamento las usuales flores que arribaban sin falta cada tercer día. La chica suspiró aliviada, creyendo que aquel encuentro que tuvo Neal con Archibald aquella tarde, fue lo que puso punto final a sus acosos...sin embargo, Candy estaba muy equivocada.

Debido a que el arrogante de Neal había comenzado a trabajar también para George, ambos sobrinos decidieron el tener cierta tregua; después de que Archie amenazara a Neal con ir a sus padres y decirles lo que su hijo pretendía con Candy, el muchacho no tuvo más opción que retroceder y desaparecer de escena por el momento.

Curiosamente, la relación que los dos jóvenes mantuvieron, se volvió estrictamente profesional, una que no fue más allá de la exclusivamente laboral. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar nada sobre Candy. Sin embargo, lo que Archie no sabía era que Neal estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos, ya que quería encontrar un punto débil en el chico Cornwell y así atacarlo cuando fuera el momento indicado...pero por ahora, Neal sólo se mantendría a raya y en el completo anonimato.

Por su parte, Archibald continuaba adelante con su trabajo...algunas de sus tardes eran dedicadas exclusivamente a Candy, mientras que todas las noches las pasaba en compañía de su novia Annie. Así que entre tanta actividad, era poco el tiempo libre del que disponía; por lo que decidió que los fines de semana se dedicaría a ponerse al corriente con sus estudios, ya que en un par de meses comenzaría con sus clases universitarias y había mucho que estudiar antes de ingresar en la prestigiosa institución.

No obstante y con lo atareado que estaba, descuidó por completo su vida social. No contaba con amigos y su círculo social se había reducido solamente a su familia...su hermano y mejor amigo, Stear, ya no estaba con él...pero esto ya no le preocupaba mucho, porque seguramente se haría de nuevas amistades una vez que comenzaran con las clases. En una palabra, Archie se había vuelto un completo solitario; dividiendo su tiempo entre las dos mujeres que eran importantes en su vida. Su mundo consistía ahora en su trabajo, su novia y Candy...era curioso pensar que dos chicas pudieran ser tan importantes tanto en su vida personal como en la sentimental.

No obstante, le disgustaba la idea de que se viera con Candy sin mencionárselo con todo lujo de detalle a Annie...en efecto, su novia estaba al tanto de que se veía con la enfermera para saber si estaba bien, pero desconocía la frecuencia de sus encuentros. Algo que en realidad, ya le estaba empezando a incomodar al galante joven.

Sin embargo, su situación pronto daría un giro total y mucho de lo que ahora ocupaba su mente se encontraría de lleno con otra realidad, una que casi lo obligaría a tomar una drástica y dolorosa decisión.

Y esto sucedió precisamente aquel día, mientras caminaba por una de las veredas del parque. En esa tarde, el muchacho estaba haciendo tiempo para poder verse con Candy y acompañarla a su casa. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión y mientras se acercaba a la colina detrás de la clínica, pudo distinguir a lo lejos la figura de un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos. No hubiera sido nada fuera de lo ordinario sino fuera porque el hombre llevaba puesta una gabardina, y al mismo tiempo, se escondía misteriosamente bajo una boina y una bufanda que le cubría parte de su rostro.

Con desconfianza, se fue acercando al desconocido, ya que tenía que pasar junto a él para bajar por las escaleras que lo llevarían directo hacia la clínica...pero Archie fue tomado por sorpresa cuando notó que esa persona miraba fijamente hacia donde se encontraba Candy, quien en ese momento jugaba con los chicos en el patio.

Se fue aproximando con cautela y cuando el desconocido se percató de la presencia del joven, se volvió para mirar quién lo acechaba. En ese momento ambas miradas se encontraron: los ojos azul-mar miraban fijamente aquellos color miel y sólo le llevó un instante al misterioso hombre el poder reconocer a Archie. De la sorpresa que se llevó, la enigmática figura bajó con lentitud la bufanda que cubría su boca y fue entonces que Archibald se dio cuenta de su identidad...¡se trataba nada menos que de Terry Grandchester!

El joven Cornwell fue presa del asombro y no fue sino hasta que el otro muchacho se giró para ignorarlo, que por fin reaccionó,  
-Terry...pero...¿qué es lo que haces aquí?-  
-...- el otro simplemente continuó ignorándolo mientras miraba hacia la clínica.  
-Contesta...- se acercó hacia él -...¿qué es lo que buscas aquí?-  
-Nada de tu incumbencia- le respondió por fin el inglés con mirada fría y a la defensiva.

Se acercó más a él y ambos observaron cuando Candy entraba a la clínica, desapareciendo en ella con los niños. En ese momento, Terry tomó la pequeña valija que estaba a su costado y se giró para pasar junto al joven y comenzó a alejarse. Archie se percató de todo y trató de llamar su atención diciendo,  
-No sé que es lo que pretendes pero no dejaré que te acerques a Candy.- amenazó.  
-...- el trigueño se detuvo y sin siquiera volverse le respondió diciendo -...tú no eres nadie para impedirme nada, así que no te atrevas a entrometerte conmigo.-  
-Maldito...- se dijo Archie entre dientes.  
-Veo que no has cambiado- lo miró sobre el hombro -...sigues con esa misma actitud; pues bien, déjame advertirte que será mejor que te apartes y no te cruces en mi camino- continuó alejándose.

Lleno de furia ante las palabras del inglés, Archie cerró los puños y conteniéndose para no abalanzarse sobre él, le respondió casi en un grito,  
-No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarla...¿me oyes?...¡no tienes derecho a acercarte a ella después de lo que le hiciste!-  
-...- Terry se detuvo, no respondiendo nada y sólo se quedó inmóvil en donde estaba.

Pero en lugar de responderle, el joven Grandchester reanudó su andar hasta desaparecer por la vereda sin siquiera volverse a mirar al joven que le hablaba. Este encuentro fue de mucho estrés para el castaño muchacho, ya que si Terry andaba merodeando por el lugar, lo más probable es que un encuentro con Candy sería casi inminente. De alguna forma tendría que evitarlo...la chica se estaba aún reponiendo de la ruptura de ambos en Nueva York, para que de buenas a primeras el aristócrata se presentara ante ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, ¿cómo podría evitarlo?...no lo sabía, sería difícil adivinar cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Terry.

Archibald estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre el rebelde y su prima. Annie le había contado lo que Candy le confió: que la ruptura de ellos se dio por un accidente en donde Terry casi perdió la vida, y ahora él tenía una deuda de honor con aquella chica que había quedado lisiada por salvarlo. En si, el que estuviera vivo le había costado al inglés su libertad. Pero aún así, el joven Cornwell nunca disculpó su manera de proceder, no cuando se trataba de su querida Candy.  
Recordó que en aquella ocasión, cuando la chica se había desmayado en el tren a su regreso de Nueva York, había sido él quien había ido a la estación de trenes por ella. En cuanto Candy fue llevada a la mansión de los Ardley, Archie pudo distinguir en la afiebrada chica el dolor que ella padecía, uno que fue la principal causa de haber enfermado de gravedad. El sólo recuerdo de ese rostro acongojado y lleno de angustia, era una visión que constantemente lo atormentaba.

Sin embargo, cuando Archibald se preguntó a si mismo si los motivos del actor eran de buscar una reconciliación con Candy, la idea no le gustó en absoluto. Sintió una rabia incontenible con el sólo hecho de pensar que ese chico rebelde estuviera buscando de nuevo a su Gatita...un momento, se detuvo en sus cavilaciones...este pensamiento sobre Candy le hizo sentir escalofríos y es que, ¿desde cuándo sentía que la chica era suya?...  
Confundido, sacudió de su mente esta idea para sólo enfocarse en que haría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para que la rubia no tuviera un desagradable encuentro con Terry. Así, evitaría que las heridas de su rompimiento que aún no sanaban, volvieran a herirla.

Por lo que sin más, Archie continuó con su camino y al llegar hasta la clínica, decidió no comentarle nada a su prima...tomando aire, lo soltó en un gran suspiro y mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa, quiso aparentar calma ante la difícil situación y el encuentro que acababa de tener. Esa tarde transcurrió de lo más normal y como era su costumbre, acompañó sin pormenores a Candy hasta su casa.

No obstante, algo inquietaba de sobremanera al joven Cornwell, nunca antes confió en Terry y por supuesto que no lo haría ahora. Como consecuencia de esto, al día siguiente durante el trabajo se le notaba distraído y ausente...pensaba en los posibles motivos de la presencia del aristócrata en Chicago y ninguno lo convenció lo suficiente, era seguro que el arrogante inglés fuera en busca de Candy para tener una reconciliación. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, le pidió a George si podía tomarse la tarde libre y después de obtener su consentimiento, se encaminó nuevamente hasta el lugar donde ambos jóvenes se encontraron la tarde anterior. Desconfiaba mucho del inglés y de su proceder.

En efecto, no se había equivocado. Cuando llegó a la cima de la colina, pudo comprobar con desagrado, tal y como lo temía, que la misteriosa figura observaba de nuevo y con detenimiento hacia la clínica. El trigueño sólo permanecía en silencio mirando hacia donde estaba Candy, sin hacer nada más. Con la mirada, seguía de cerca los movimientos de la enfermera, quien entraba y salía del lugar haciendo pasar a los enfermos. Al notar esto, Archie no pudo tolerarlo más y se acercó a él de nuevo con amenazas,  
-Creo haberte dicho que no te acercaras a Candy- respiraba ya agitado por el coraje.  
-Y yo fui claro al decirte que no te entrometieras conmigo- Terry se volvió a verlo con ojos desafiantes.  
-No me importan tus amenazas, por lo que escúchame bien: no tienes ningún derecho a cercarte a Candy, no después de lo que le hiciste- Archie estaba a la defensiva, dispuesto a atacar.  
-...- el trigueño sólo se quitó la boina y junto con la bufanda, las tiró al suelo; se estaba preparando para pelear.  
-Ya tomaste una decisión con respecto a Candy, la dejaste ir...tú fuiste quien la dejó ir- agregó señalándolo con desdén acusador.  
-Vaya, vaya...es una sorpresa saber que aún después de tanto tiempo, la sigues amando- respondió con una risa burlona -...¿hasta cuándo te darás cuenta de que ella nunca te corresponderá, elegante?- sus palabras fueron muy hirientes para el castaño quien bajó la guardia, justo en el momento en el que estaba listo para atacarlo.

Al mirar su reacción, Terry supo que había acertado en su conjetura, por lo que agregó diciendo,  
-Es una lástima que no seas correspondido, tendrás que conformarte como yo, con mirarla de lejos.-  
-¿Y de qué te sirve que ella te prefiriera cuando tú simplemente la dejaste ir por otra?- esto lo dijo con la quijada dura, a Archie le enervaba mucho esta verdad.  
-...- el inglés entonces cambió súbitamente su burlona actitud por una llena de furia, y cerrando sus puños de manera amenazante dijo -...yo no tuve opción, no fue algo que elegí, fue en contra de mi voluntad...además, tú no eres nadie para reclamarme...¡no, cuando eres igual que yo!-  
-...- Archibald lo miró confundido, al no haber entendido el significado de sus palabras.  
-...sí elegante, tú y yo somos iguales...sigues buscando el amor de Candy aún cuando tienes a otra chica a tu lado...los dos estamos atrapados en una relación, cuando en realidad es otra a quien queremos...- finalizó diciendo con la boca entrecerrada del coraje al igual que sus puños.

De alguna manera, Terry estaba sacando de su interior toda frustración contenida y al mirarse ante el reflejo de él mismo que era Archie, sacó a relucir la verdad que lo había estado consumiendo por dentro. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían sido una estocada directa, un golpe bajo a lo más profundo y vulnerable en el joven castaño...una verdad que lo golpeó duramente. Archibald sabía que todo esto era cierto y para enfrentarse a su propia realidad, decidió desquitarse con Terry...por lo que no pudiendo contenerse más, se abalanzó contra el trigueño dándole un certero golpe en el rostro.

Entonces, el inglés hizo gala de la experiencia que había adquirido con las innumerables peleas callejeras en las que participó, y atacó sin remordimientos a quien percibía ahora como su enemigo. No fue difícil para los dos dejarse llevar por la vieja rivalidad que comenzó cuando eran adolescentes y estuvieron juntos en el San Pablo. Con cada golpe que se daban, los dos trataban de desquitarse por cómo el destino había jugado con ellos, alejándolos de la persona que ambos deseaban.

La pelea continuó por un rato y se golpearon al punto que ambos se habían lastimado seriamente, pero este despliegue de violencia sólo pudo detenerse cuando un policía los vio y se acercó a ellos para detenerlos. El hombre amenazó con llevarlos a la estación de policía si no dejaban de golpearse, y en ese momento ambos por fin pararon con la pelea.

En cuanto ambos detuvieron esa absurda violencia, Terry se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiar el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, luego tomó sus cosas y en su cinismo, empezó a alejarse no sin antes decirle a Archie,  
-Esta es una advertencia...no te entrometas más conmigo, déjame solo...no pienso escuchar tus consejos cuando tú mismo estás en la misma situación...arregla las cosas con tu novia y mientras tanto no vengas a decirme nada, ¡tú menos que nadie tiene ese derecho!- y desapareció detrás de los árboles.

El policía miró confundido a Archie y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que respondió que sí...el joven, aunque tenía varios moretones, éstos no eran graves; lo único que realmente tenía lastimado eran los nudillos que le estaban sangrando. El galante muchacho nunca había sido tan violento como lo era su contrincante y raramente se había enfrascado en alguna pelea; pero aún así, se había defendido con dignidad ante su oponente. Mientras miraba sus dolidas manos, decidió que de ninguna manera permitiría que Candy lo viera así, por lo que decidió que era mejor volver a casa.

Una vez de regreso a la mansión, Archie le pidió al mayordomo que no dijera nada, ya que el fiel hombre al verlo golpeado y con moretones, se preocupó mucho. El cansado joven le aseguró que no era nada grave y sólo le pidió su discreción, en especial que no mencionara nada a la Tía Elroy para que la anciana no se preocupara. James asintió y una vez que el joven llegó hasta su habitación, el hombre lo alcanzó después para llevarle algunos medicamentos y vendas. En cuanto Archie se lavó las heridas en sus puños y cara, el mayordomo le aplicó antiséptico y con cuidado vendó sus nudillos.

Mientras el buen hombre asistía al muchacho, Archie agradecido le explicaba,  
-Gracias James...fue una pelea que no pude evitar...cuestión de honor- se excusó diciendo.  
-Entiendo Señor...no se preocupe, lo disculparé ante la Señora Elroy durante la cena; le diré que está cansado y que no desea ser molestado. Esperemos que para mañana sus heridas hayan sanado.-  
-Te lo agradezco, puedes retirarte- y James sólo asintió saliendo del lugar.

En ese momento, Archie se dirigió hasta el espejo del baño y pudo notar los diversos moretones que se le empezaron a formar en la cara...¡ese maldito inglés lo había golpeado sin piedad! Pero al contemplarse en ese estado frente al espejo, no pudo evitar el recordar las heridas más profundas que tenía y eran precisamente las que llevaba en su interior. Tal y como el rebelde se lo había dicho, él buscaba el cariño de Candy aún cuando sabía que no era correspondido... cerró sus puños de coraje y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que compartía mucho en común con ese aristócrata...el odio que ambos se tenían se debía a que los dos se veían reflejados el uno en el otro, tal como en un espejo. Archie era exactamente igual a Terry y el inglés veía mucho de él mismo en el joven Cornwell. Por eso chocaban tanto, debido a que los polos opuestos siempre se rechazan entre sí.

Al enfrentarse a esta verdad, el joven se agarró fuertemente de los lados del lavabo y con la mirada baja, no pudo contener verse frente al espejo...  
-¡Maldita sea!- refunfuñaba enojado -...ese aristócrata malcriado tiene razón, no puedo pedirle que se aleje de Candy cuando yo mismo estoy tan atado como él...- y del coraje, tomó la botella con loción que estaba a un lado y la lanzó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Estos pensamientos lo habían estado persiguiendo y lo seguían atormentando, pero en lugar de deprimirse lo llenaban aún más de coraje. Muy malhumorado, pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado y como era lógico, no pudo dormir mucho...había mucho en su mente como para poder hallar paz en su interior y descansar.

No obstante, al día siguiente también se negó a salir de sus habitaciones, y cuando el mayordomo explicó tanto a la Sra. Elroy como a Annie que el joven se sentía indispuesto, ambas damas se sorprendieron. Ante la preocupación que esta actitud causó, se sugirió llamar al doctor, pero James les aseguró a las dos que esto no era necesario. La tímida joven Britter acató los deseos del joven y se retiró del lugar sin decir nada, pero la Tía Abuela no estaba dispuesta a tolerar estos desplantes...por lo que insistió en ver a su sobrino y se dirigió hasta su recámara. Una vez ahí le exigió el salir y cuando por fin Archie se presentó ante ella, la anciana horrorizada descubrió los moretones en su rostro y las vendas en sus manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle por su estado, el joven le explicó diciendo,  
-Estoy bien Tía...no tiene porqué preocuparse.-  
-¿Quién te hizo esto?-  
-Eso no importa, fue una cuestión de honor- le respondió con tranquilidad.  
-¡No permitiré que te rebajes a pelear como un peón!- reclamó la dama.  
-Usted nos ha enseñado que ante todo, debemos conservar el honor...pues bien, el mío estaba en juego... así que si no le molesta, permaneceré en mi habitación hasta mañana y le pido no ser molestado- y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices a la matriarca.  
-¡Esto es inaudito!- respingó la Tía, alejándose muy enojada del lugar.

Después de este encuentro con la anciana, Archie supo que no podía seguir ocultándose y seguir evadiendo lo inevitable. Tenía que poner en orden su vida y había algo que ya no podía demorar más. El encuentro con Terry le había abierto los ojos ante la verdad que él mismo trataba de no ver e ignorar, y que este violento encuentro sacó a la luz: él no estaba enamorado de Annie, porque su corazón aún pertenecía a Candy.  
Como el caballero que era, tenía que ser honesto y decírselo a la que era entonces su novia, tendría que hablarle a Annie con la verdad...aunque sabía muy bien que ella sufriría al principio, era mejor hacérselo saber cuanto antes para evitar que ambos seguieran viviendo en esa ilusión... en esa mentira.

Por lo que decidió que tan pronto como definiera cómo le hablaría, esa importante y seria charla con Annie, tendría que esperar. Se trataba de una conversación que de una vez por todas terminaría con su relación, la cual de alguna manera empezó por una petición que la misma Candy le hizo. En efecto, su noviazgo con Annie había comenzado cuando la rubia le pidió el cuidar a su amiga, y entre el rechazo que él sufrió por parte de su prima al preferir al inglés, fue muy fácil dejarse envolver y ser atrapado en esa situación.

Lo cierto es que las cosas habían cambiado y ahora más que nunca era consciente de lo que que deseaba...ya no continuaría adormecido en la realidad del conformismo en la que estuvo atrapado por tanto tiempo. Había llegado el momento de luchar por su sueño, ese anhelo que ya contaba desde hacía mucho con un rostro: ¡el de su querida Candy!

Pero había algo primordial por hacer y esto era evitar que su prima se encontrara con Terry. Por lo que un par de días después, decidió salir de su aislamiento y con el objetivo claro en su mente, se dirigió hasta la clínica para poder encontrarse con Candy cuando saliera de trabajar.  
En cuanto ella lo vio, el joven se acercó con cierta formalidad para invitarla a tomar un café. Candy estaba ajena a todo lo que había sucedido entre Archie y Terry, por lo que con su usual alegría, aceptó la invitación.

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero conforme pasaron los minutos, la chica se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad de su primo, por lo que le preguntó si todo estaba bien. La respuesta que recibió, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa,  
-En estos momentos siento que muchas cosas han estado cambiando en mi vida, no ha sido fácil, pero me estoy adaptando- y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente agregó -...pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi...-  
-...- ella entonces lo miró confundida al notar la seriedad en sus palabras.  
-Dime Candy, ¿te has visto con Terry?-

De la impresión de escuchar ese nombre, la joven sintió un duro golpe en el estómago y su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control...estaba muy nerviosa, no había escuchado hablar sobre Terry desde que leyó sobre su desaparición. Pero la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el joven a su lado, quien en tono insistente volvió a preguntarle,  
-Respóndeme, ¿lo has visto?-

En ese entonces fue que Candy se percató de lo cambiado que estaba Archie...lucía diferente, su carácter ya no era el de antes; ahora se mostraba serio y se podría decir que hasta posesivo. La chica con asombro, lo desconoció y al escucharlo hablar así, sólo bajó su mirada para evadir los ojos inquisidores que la cuestionaban. Pero fue precisamente en ese momento, que ella se percató de los moretones en las manos de Archie... tuvo un mal presentimiento, el que si su primo preguntara por Terry tuviera algo que ver con las lastimaduras en sus manos,  
-¿Cómo te lastimaste?- preguntó en voz baja evadiendo su interrogatorio.  
-...- el muchacho continuó con la mirada fría sobre ella sin responderle.  
-¿Acaso estuviste en una pelea?...¿Con quién te peleaste?- insistió ella, quería saberlo.  
-Eso no importa- fueron sus palabras -...sólo quiero que me prometas que no te verás más con él-  
-¿Fue Terry quien te golpeó?- de sólo pensarlo, se llenó de temor.  
-Será mejor que no te acerques a él- le dijo evadiendo la pregunta, su tono era por demás muy posesivo y autoritario.  
-Pero...si no he visto a Terry desde que dejé Nueva York...-  
-Mejor así...si se atreve a buscarte, ignóralo, evade su compañía...sabes bien que ese aristócrata sólo te traerá problemas- dijo en tono cortante.  
-Archie...¿porqué me hablas así?, tú no eres de esta manera...te desconozco...- fue lo único que pudo responderle.  
-...- él sólo continuaba mirándola con intensidad.

Esa tarde, Candy se había topado de frente con una faceta distinta en Archie, una que vio sólo por unos instantes en una ocasión...aquella vez en que él casi le declaró su amor cuando estuvieron en el San Pablo. Pero ahora todo era distinto, sus vidas y las situaciones en las que se encontraban eran muy diferentes de aquellas cuando eran tan sólo unos chiquillos. Al descubrir esta parte de la personalidad en su primo, la desconcertó mucho...en verdad que lo desconocía.

Sin embargo, este sería sólo el comienzo, ya que muy pronto las vidas no sólo de Annie, Archie y Candy estaban a punto de cambiar, sino también, las de otras personas que vendrían a escena para involucrarse y complicar aún más esta situación...aquella que ya de por sí, envolvía un complicado triángulo amoroso. Sólo faltando algo por definir: si Archie seguiría perseverando, para no dejarse vencer y ser eventualmente correspondido. 

* * *

Notas:

Saludos a todos! Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya llegó otra de las personas del pasado de Candy y para el deleite de todas las Terrytanas, se trata del rebelde del San Pablo. Terry será parte importante de la historia y no se preocupen, no lo mostraré derrotado ni deprimido...sino trataré de que sea fiel a cómo nos lo presentó Misuki en Londres.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir con la historia y agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes sus comentarios. Cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bienvenida!

Les deseo un buen fin de semana y seguimos en contacto!

Adriana


	9. Tocando fondo

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 9: Tocando fondo

En aquella cafetería donde Archie trataba de convencer a Candy de que no permitiera que Terry se le acercara, una muy confundida chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba...si Archie se lo estaba pidiendo con esa seriedad, era porque la amenaza de un encuentro con Terry era inminente. Pero lo más preocupante para la chica no era el que se viera con el actor, sino la actitud que el joven Cornwell mostraba ahora con ella.

Por lo que decidió no llevarle la contraria por el momento y le aseguró que era imposible un encuentro con Terry, pero para tranquilizarlo, le dijo que lo evitaría. Satisfecho ante sus palabras, Archie mostró de nuevo su lado gentil y caballeroso con Candy. Sin embargo, aún le hablaba a la chica con un deje de seriedad que no pasó desapercibido por la enfermera.

Sin embargo y mientras esto ocurría, en el otro lado de la ciudad, el joven quien era la causa de esta incómoda plática entre Candy y Archie, se encontraba dormido. Terry había llegado a Chicago hacía unos días cuando abandonó Broadway y la compañía de teatro Stratford. Después del rompimiento de su relación con la enfermera y de la partida de Candy, el inglés no pudo hallar paz en su nueva vida: una que lo ataba a una mujer que no amaba y un compromiso que lo asfixiaba. Aún así y con toda su vida personal hecha pedazos, continuó trabajando en la obra de teatro; sin embargo, poco a poco fue presa del dolor y se dejó llevar por una adicción que le daba una sensación de libertad temporal: el alcohol.

Eventualmente, Terry fue sumiéndose en una espiral cuesta abajo que lo llevó a tocar fondo. Gradualmente, dejó de asistir a los ensayos y al final, ya no se presentó más a trabajar debido a que quedaba totalmente inconsciente después de beber por días sin parar. Su carrera como el gran actor que en un momento dado llegó a ser, fue drásticamente truncada por sus aflicciones personales...sus últimas actuaciones habían sido un rotundo fracaso, al no tener mente para concentrarse y hasta olvidarse de sus diálogos.

Así que al verse sumido en un pozo sin fondo y con su vida transformada en un rotundo fracaso, entonces Terry decidió ir en busca de aquella persona que lo ayudaría de nuevo a encontrar el camino correcto...ya que se encontraba perdido en un laberinto que lo estaba volviendo loco. Por lo que no lo pensó más, y fue en busca de la única persona a quien él amaba.

No obstante, cuando llegó a Chicago no tuvo el valor de ver a Candy cara a cara. Aún así y tratando de pasar desapercibido, fue en su búsqueda al hospital San José; pero ahí le informaron que la chica no trabajaba más en el lugar. Por días, la buscó sin éxito por los diversos hospitales de la ciudad. No fue sino hasta que en una ocasión, cuando caminaba por el parque, que se topó con aquella clínica... una rústica y sencilla pero que contaba con la luz que había estado buscando: su amada pecosa.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en que pasó largas horas sólo observándola, mirando a la chica que fue su gran amor. No se había atrevido a acercarse a ella por sentirse indigno, tenía el temor de que ella lo viera como un completo fracasado. Su orgullo, en definitiva, no lo toleraría.  
Pero aquel día en que se encontró con Archie, un nuevo sentimiento invadió al aristócrata muchacho...al ver el gran interés que el elegante aún guardaba por Candy, despertó los terribles celos en Terry. Aún cuando no se sentía con derecho y mucho menos ser digno de la chica, decidió que no permitiría que el joven Cornwell la apartara de su lado...pero, ¿cómo lo haría?, se preguntaba.

Harto de su patética situación, esa misma tarde que se peleó con Archie, regresó al sencillo cuarto que rentaba, para sumirse en una borrachera sin fin. Terry se encontraba totalmente solo y sin compañía; apenas salía de la habitación y casi no comía...el rebelde no tenía ánimos para nada y en sus pocos ratos de lucidez, se la pasaba preguntándose qué es lo que hacía en Chicago y principalmente, qué es lo que buscaba ahí.

En el delirio causado por la resaca del alcohol, se la pasaba recordando una y otra vez la dolorosa despedida que tuvo con Candy. Aún cuando ésta le dolía mucho, las escenas volvían a su memoria como en el ensayo de una tragedia...aunado a esto, también recordaba el fracaso en su brillante carrera. Fue en ese momento que sumido en su depresión, también lo invadió el sentimiento de culpa, uno que aunado a los miles de pensamientos negativos, involucraban no tan sólo a su familia y a su destino, sino también a él mismo.  
Con el paso de los días, sus problemas y la depresión se adueñaron cada vez más de su mente y finalmente, tomaron control de él...pero al mismo tiempo, cayó en la cuenta de que ya nada tenía remedio y de que todo estaba perdido para él.

Fueron estos sentimientos de derrota los que lo orillaron a abandonar su cárcel: a Susana. Se sentía atrapado y la situación lo estaba asfixiando al punto que sentía que moría lentamente. En su mente se veía como si estuviera en un profundo pozo, oscuro y sin salida, excavando él mismo su propia tumba... cayendo más y más profundo para hundirse en un mundo de tinieblas sin fin.

Ese encuentro con Archie fue catastrófico para Terry, ya que le recordó que en efecto tuvo por un momento en sus manos, la dicha y felicidad cuando estuvo con Candy en Londres, pero que la dejó ir por su orgullo...sí, su orgullo fue la causa por la que había huido del San Pablo dejando a la chica atrás. También esa fue la razón por la cual cuando ambos se encontraban en América, no había ido en su búsqueda a Chicago.  
Quería probarle a Candy y a si mismo que ahora que había renunciado a ser hijo del Duque, sería Terrence Graham y ya no más un Grandchester. Pero desafortunadamente, había fallado... había fracasado como hijo del Duque y ahora también como él mismo, por lo que se sentía totalmente perdido...este pensamiento lo llevó al borde del abismo y por días, estuvo a punto de caer por el precipicio.

Sin embargo, cuando esa tarde se escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, el inglés se despertó para tomar conciencia de su entorno...se encontraba en un cuarto de miserables condiciones, en donde las botellas vacías estaban esparcidas por doquier, ropa y zapatos tirados por todo el lugar y un repugnante olor a alcohol que lo hizo tener náuseas.  
Con dificultad, se levantó para responder al hombre que insistía en llamar a la puerta; sin abrir y con la mano en la cabeza tratando de contener la gran jaqueca que padecía, le pidió que se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo. La voz le dijo que era el casero del edificio y que como llevaba días sin verlo, estaba preocupado...así también le pidió que le pagara la renta semanal, que ya estaba atrasada.

El actor trató de concentrarse mientras la resaca lo hacía sentir mareado y cuando logró despejar un poco su mente, le respondió que bajaría en un rato más, ya que primero quería tomar un baño...el hombre aceptó su argumento y por fin desapareció dejando nuevamente a Terry con su soledad.  
Una vez que su mente se despejó un poco más, el inglés se dio cuenta de que había tocado fondo... jamás en su vida había estado en tan deplorables condiciones, y fue este pensamiento lo que lo llevó a decidirse...  
-¡Ya no puedo más!- se decía con coraje y lleno de ira.

Entonces hizo algo drástico; tomó un baño, se rasuró, cambió su ropa, colocó todas las botellas en una bolsa y salió para tirarlas mientras abría la ventana para que el terrible olor del lugar desapareciera. Pero más que un cambio físico, lo que este joven necesitaba era un cambio de actitud y curiosamente, éste ya estaba en camino.

En cuanto estuvo presentable, Terry bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Detrás de una puerta que estaba entreabierta, se encontraba el hombre al que estaba buscando. Se trataba del casero del edificio, un hombre mayor de esbelta figura, canoso y que llevaba lentes. En cuanto lo vio, el hombre se acercó a la puerta para invitar a pasar al joven. Entonces Terry sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y le explicó que contenía el dinero de la renta y además, dos semanas más por adelantado.

El casero miró con curiosidad al joven que se veía demacrado, cansado, ojeroso y muy delgado; entonces se animó a preguntarle,  
-¿Se encuentra bien?...se le ve agotado.-  
-No es nada, sólo necesito comer algo y descansar- respondió con fastidio.  
-Bueno, si no tiene otros planes podría acompañarme, acabo de cocinar y hay suficiente comida para dos- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
-No quiero causar molestias.-  
-Al contrario, yo siempre estoy solo y me vendría muy bien tener compañía...por cierto, mi nombre es Bernard...Bernard Stern- y le extendió la mano para presentarse.  
-Terrence Graham, pero puede llamarme Terry- agregó al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del hombre.

Esa velada, ambos compartieron una suculenta cena. Terry no había comido en un par de días y como tenía mucha hambre, devoró la suculenta comida frente a él. Bernard se dio cuenta de esto y le ofreció más hasta que por fin, el joven quedó satisfecho.  
Una vez que terminaron, lo invitó a tomar café frente a la chimenea y el inglés aceptó. Cuando se acercaron al fuego, Terry pudo distinguir en la mesita junto al sillón, un juego de ajedrez. Con curiosidad, se acercó al tablero y concentró su mirada en el juego. Al notarlo, Bernard se acercó para preguntarle si le gustaba ese juego, el muchacho respondió que sí, al tiempo que hizo un movimiento para que las piezas negras avanzaran.

Emocionado ante lo que su invitado había hecho, el hombre mayor se sentó en su sillón para tomar el reto y él hizo otra jugada. Sin percatarse, ambos se vieron atrapados en el juego que por un hora los llevo a un amistoso enfrentamiento en donde Bernard ganó, pero no sin que su joven contrincante le diera una buena contienda.  
Al final del juego, Terry se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba salir a comprar algunas cosas y antes de despedirse, le agradeció por la cena y la compañía. Para Bernard, este joven inglés resultaba todo un misterio.

Al día siguiente, el actor decidió reanudar sus furtivas visitas a la clínica donde se encontraba Candy. De nuevo, permaneció escondido entre los árboles mientras sus ojos seguían de cerca a la joven enfermera. Aún no se atrevía a presentarse ante ella, pero el sólo hecho de poder verla y escucharla a la distancia, era un bálsamo que Terry necesitaba para aliviar un poco el dolor de su afligido espíritu.  
Así que una vez que la chica salió de la clínica para dirigirse a su casa, el inglés emprendió también el camino de regreso hasta el lugar donde se encontraba viviendo por el momento.

Una vez que abrió la puerta del edificio, se encontró con Bernard y el hombre al verlo le preguntó si tenía tiempo para una partida de ajedrez. Aún cuando estaba cansado, Terry sintió que la compañía le haría bien y en silencio ambos jugaron una partida en donde esta vez, el joven le ganó al mayor. Bernard quedó impresionado por su joven amigo y por el gusto de haber tenido un buen contrincante, y de nuevo, lo invitó a cenar.

Durante la comida, lleno de curiosidad el hombre mayor le preguntó al muchacho su razón de visitar Chicago, a lo que Terry le respondió,  
-Estoy de paso...- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Puedo preguntarte a qué te dedicas...- inquirió curioso el casero.  
-Trabajaba en Nueva York, pero por el momento no tengo empleo- fue su respuesta.

Sin embargo, al escuchar estas evasivas respuestas, fue cuando Bernard se percató de los finos modales y las bien cuidadas manos del joven frente a él. Con su proceder, había intuido que el inglés pertenecía a una familia rica, y cada vez más se convencía que también era un chico culto y educado. En definitiva, todo le indicaba que no se trataba de un muchacho cualquiera; por lo que siguió adelante con sus preguntas,  
-Por tu acento intuyo que eres inglés, ¿qué te trae a América?-  
-Vine aquí en busca de mi sueño- se detuvo entonces para mirar hacia un lado.  
-¿Y lo has conseguido?-

En ese memento, Terry soltó ambos cubiertos y bajó la mirada...pensando que el joven se había molestado ante su interrogatorio, Bernard se disculpó diciéndole,  
-Lo siento, no quise entrometerme.-  
-...- Terry continuaba mirando hacia la mesa y la expresión en su rostro cambió por una muy sombría y triste.  
-En verdad lo lamento...yo...- pero antes de que continuara, Terry lo interrumpió.  
-Vine a América a realizar mi sueño de ser actor...- levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del hombre -...y de estar junto a la chica a quien amo...sin embargo, no he logrado tener ninguno de los dos.-  
-Pero estás aquí intentándolo.-  
-No...- negó con la cabeza -...he fracasado y nunca podré lograr ninguno de mis sueños- respondió golpeando con el puño cerrado en la mesa.

Ahora Bernard lo entendía todo. Este joven estaba huyendo no sólo de los problemas sino de si mismo. Era por eso que se había encerrado por días...lo más probable era que se la pasara bebiendo para olvidarse de todo, mientras se ahogaba sus miserias en el alcohol. Esto el casero lo sabía muy bien, ya que en su juventud pasó por algo similar...él había sido un renombrado profesor de Sicología en la Universidad de California, pero por expresar sus ideas y defender a sus alumnos frente a la gente equivocada, fue expulsado y se le negó la oportunidad de ejercer más en su profesión. Perdió muchos meses de su vida tratando de culparse y culpar a otros, mientras se sumió en la depresión que casi le costó su salud. No fue sino hasta que enfermó de gravedad, que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar esa depresión que lo había invadido, por una mejor actitud... sin querer, encontró un refugio en el ajedrez. Después de recuperarse, tomó sus pocas pertenencias y viajó hasta Chicago donde se estableció en un simple empleo como casero del edificio, encontrando por fin un poco de paz.

Ahora frente a él, estaba otro joven en su misma situación. Como el buen erudito en sicología que era, sabía cómo analizar la personalidad de cada persona, por lo que de inmediato supo que este muchacho no escucharía razones convencionales; por lo que decidió usar algo mejor, le hablaría con una metáfora.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca del tablero de ajedrez...con extrañeza, Terry observó al hombre colocar el juego frente a él mientras que Bernard le decía,  
-La vida es como un juego de ajedrez...con piezas blancas y negras, pensamientos positivos y negativos...dime una cosa, ¿cuál sientes qué eres tú?-  
-...- confundido, el inglés miró al tablero y respondió -...las negras...-  
-No, no es así.-  
-Lo que sí le puedo decir es que no pertenezco a las piezas blancas- agregó con cinismo.  
-No eres ninguna porque no somos piezas de ajedrez...somos el tablero- explicó el hombre.

Aún más confundido que antes, Terry sólo miró desconcertado al tablero...no entendía nada. En ese momento, Bernard supo que tenía toda la atención del chico, por lo que le explicó,  
-Los pensamientos que tenemos son como llaves en nuestras manos y jamás debemos permitir que éstas controlen nuestra vida. Es nuestro espíritu el que lleva los pensamientos y los usa de acuerdo a si son útiles o no...en si, los pensamientos son nada, pero si nos dejamos controlar por ellos, caemos en el engaño de que pueden dirigir nuestra vida. Esto en realidad no es así- pausó un momento y alejándose unos pasos se recargó sobre la ventana cruzando los brazos y agregó -...hay que identificar aquellos pensamientos que te hacen mal, mirarlos y aceptarlos...como si se tratara de un río que sólo lo ves pasar... hay que dejar de luchar internamente con tus miedos que te dicen que no puedes, y sólo observarlos hasta que eventualmente se vayan de tu vida, porque entre más se lucha con ellos, más te lastimarán.-  
-...- el actor no sabía que decirle, lo miraba pensativo.  
-En un ajedrez existen piezas negras porque son parte del partido, no se puede jugar tan sólo con las piezas blancas...lo mismo ocurre en la vida, somos en parte pensamientos negativos y en parte positivos... - entonces Bernard se acercó para colocarse junto al chico -...pero además hay otra cosa más, como bien sabes y así como en un juego, hay que arriesgarlo todo en la vida. Si no jugamos arriesgando lo que tenemos, nunca tendremos la posibilidad de ganar. A veces, se nos presenta la disyuntiva de que hay que sacrificar alguno de los peones para proteger a la reina...no es una opción que nos agrade mucho pero a menudo, debemos de sacrificar todo lo que no es valioso para salvaguardarla...¡ y es que la reina representa nuestros sueños, Terry!-  
-...- en silencio el inglés se puso de pie para quedar junto al casero.  
-Si sigues dejando que esos sentimientos de fracaso te dominen, acabarás destruyéndote a ti mismo...eres muy joven como para dejarte vencer...tienes toda una vida por delante y créeme que todo tiene remedio, no importa de qué se trate...sólo la muerte es inevitable...¡lucha por tus sueños, sigue adelante y así como eres buen jugador en el ajedrez, te darás cuenta de todo el potencial que tienes cuando juegues tus mejores estrategias en la vida!- recalcó emotivo.

A Terry jamás nadie le había hablado de esta manera, ya que durante toda su vida siempre fue objeto de críticas...pero en esta ocasión, se encontró con alguien que le ayudó a visualizar un poco la luz en el caos interno en el que estaba. Tal y como Bernard le dijo, sus problemas continuarían, pero el que alcanzara sus anhelos dependería de la actitud que decidiera tomar... y la suya, definitivamente sería otra muy distinta de ahora en adelante.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el hombre quien le dijo,  
-Ante todo, no olvides que debes concentrarte en tu objetivo...ten paz mental para saber cuáles serán tus mejores jugadas...si actúas impulsivamente tal vez no sea lo más acertado por hacer.-  
-...- en ese momento, Terry le extendió la mano y le agradeció diciendo -tomaré en cuenta lo que me dice...se lo agradezco mucho. Debo irme, ya es tarde...seguiremos con el juego y la charla otro día, ¡adiós!- y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Esta era la típica reacción del joven inglés, evadir a las personas cuando se sentía vulnerable, ¡y vaya que lo estaba ahora! Con todo lo dicho por Bernard, Terry se dio cuenta del grave error en el que había estado sumido últimamente. ¿De qué le servía su orgullo y carácter si se dejaba vencer por las adversidades?  
Entonces recordó a Candy...a pesar de que no estaba trabajando en un gran hospital sino en una rústica clínica, la chica aún mostraba su característica alegría que era única y que él tanto adoraba. Desconocía las razones por las que ella trabajaba en ese lugar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ella continuaba haciendo todo con dedicación y empeño.

En ese momento, algo se había iluminado dentro de él para marcarle el camino a seguir y ese era un camino que ya estaba definido...estaba decidido, iría en busca de Candy para buscar una reconciliación. Pero antes, tendría que regresar a Nueva York para terminar de una vez por todas con el absurdo compromiso, uno que aún lo ataba a Susana.  
Por primera vez, se dio cuenta del gran error que estuvo a punto de cometer, uno que estaba acabando lentamente con su vida...pero ya no más, arreglaría todo y volvería a ponerse de pie para seguir adelante y restaurar no sólo su truncada carrera, sino el cariño de la única mujer que amaba.

Así que una vez que se despidió del buen hombre, subió a su habitación para tomar su gabardina y dirigirse a la estación de trenes. Una vez ahí, compró un boleto para poder partir lo más pronto posible...quería estar de regreso a Nueva York cuanto antes. Por la plática que tuvo con Bernard, decidió y por fin entendió, que ese asunto no podía demorarse más. Partiría al día siguiente hacia la gran cuidad.

Su idea era que en cuanto estuviera frente a la chica, le explicaría que no podían seguir adelante con su compromiso. Le aseguraría que aunque no se vieran más, arreglaría todo para proveer a ella y a su madre, un sustento que las ayudarían a vivir cómodamente y continuar adelante con su rehabilitación. Por primera vez, Terry le hablaría abiertamente sobre todo lo ocurrido y le haría saber el gran daño que ambos se estaban haciendo: él sintiéndose atado y ella siendo rechazada...y es que, ambos se habían enfrascado en una relación forzada que nunca se construyó sobre fundamentos sólidos. Asimismo, también le confesaría algo que lo carcomía por dentro y que era tiempo que ella lo supiera: que de ninguna manera él la amaba, y dudaba mucho el que alguna vez lo llegara a hacer.

Ese encuentro con Susana sería muy duro, pero Terry sabía que sólo hablándole así, ella por fin podría darse cuenta de que él no la amaba y por lo tanto, entender que él no deseaba permanecer ni un minuto más a su lado.  
Estimó que el viaje de ida y vuelta a la Gran Manzana lo podía hacer en dos días, así que sólo necesitaría dos más para encontrarse con la joven Marlow y hacer todos los arreglos necesarios. También decidió que era tiempo de contactarse de nuevo con Robert Hathaway para pedirle una nueva oportunidad, y así reincorporarse a la compañía de teatro. Conocía muy bien al director de la compañía, por lo que no dudaba que Robert se la daría...pero si había que comenzar desde abajo con un papel secundario, lo aceptaría con gusto; de esto no tenía duda y es más, ahora lo veía todo como si se tratara de un reto a superar.

Por lo que una vez que se decidió y planeó bien lo que haría, volvió a la habitación para recostarse sobre la cama...colocando sus manos tras de la cabeza, en ese momento respiró aliviado. Sintió que el haber tomado una resolución con respecto a Susana, lo había liberado de una enorme carga. Ahora, era sólo cuestión de viajar al día siguiente y como solamente se ausentaría de Chicago por unos días, quería regresar tan pronto le fuera posible. Lo cierto era que se quería dedicar de inmediato a su otro objetivo...el de hablar con Candy y convencerla de que volvieran juntos. Su intención era llevarla consigo de regreso a Nueva York y comenzar una nueva vida con ella, mientras retomaba de nuevo su carrera como actor en Broadway.

No sería fácil, pero después de escuchar hablar a Bernard, supo que en efecto, tendría que sacrificar algunos peones en el juego que era su vida, para conseguir proteger a su reina y ganar el juego. En este caso, uno de los peones era su propio orgullo y sin dudarlo, por Candy lo haría...por su reina, daría hasta la vida misma.

Lo única cosa incierta y que le causaba dudas, era la reacción que tendría Candy al verlo... después de todo, fue ella quien decidió por ambos el terminar su relación y hacerse a un lado. Sabía que era una testaruda, pero confiaba que el amor que se tuvieron, aún continuara latente y muy fuerte en ella, así como lo estaba en él.  
Así que sin más, el inglés se quedó dormido mientras que su mente se relajaba al imaginarse una nueva vida al lado de su Pecosa...una y otra vez se repetía que todo saldría bien, al tiempo en que confiaba que Candy volvería con él.

Sin embargo, lo que Terry ignoraba era que el haberse enfrentado a Archie había desencadenado otro evento que eventualmente, también llevaría al joven Cornwell a tomar una decisión similar y los pondría a ambos, en un choque directo para conquistar el cariño de Candy. Lo único que faltaba por saber era si la rubia dejaría que el gran amor que sintió por Terry renaciera o se daría la oportunidad a que otro más, viniera a su vida. 

* * *

Notas:

Saludos a todos! Llegamos de nuevo a otro fin de semana...a disfrutar se ha dicho!

Les traje un capitulo dedicado enteramente a Terry, porque veo que hay varias fans de él leyendo la historia y pensé en hablar un poquito del rebelde del San Pablo. Quise describir a una persona deprimida y sumergida en dolor que eventualmente, sale adelante con nuevos bríos y ánimos. Para mi, cada uno de los personajes de la historia merecen un trato digno y más tratándose de Terry, el gran amor de Candy.

Espero que no les haya resultado enredosa la explicación que le dio Bernard, pero algo tenía que pasarle al actor para que se diera cuenta de que efectivamente, había que salir del oscuro lugar donde se encontraba. Y para eso, llamé a un profesional, jeje.

También, lamento decirles que estaré viajando la próxima semana...estaré ausente por casi veinte días. Tengo un capitulo más terminado y estoy escribiendo uno más. La próxima semana les actualizo, pero después, tal vez no pueda hacerlo. Les pido una disculpa por adelantado y agradezco la paciencia y comprensión que me tendrán. Prometo a más tardar, actualizar a finales de marzo.

Sin más por el momento, les deseo un buen fin de semana. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben que pueden escribirla y con gusto respondo. Si no tienen cuenta, lo haré a través de este espacio en las notas.

Abrazos  
Adriana


	10. Verdades que surgen

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 10: Verdades que surgen

Mientras que Terry continuaba pensando cuál sería la mejor opción y el paso a seguir, no muy lejos de ahí en la mansión de los Ardley, otro evento de gran trascendencia estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Uno que en definitiva, sería de grandes consecuencias no sólo para Archie, sino que también involucraría a otras tantas personas más.

Archiibald, después de recuperarse de la pelea que tuvo con Terry, decidió acabar con su encierro y se reincorporó a su vida social. Pero después de analizarlo y pensarlo mucho, decidió que por fin había llegado el momento de hablar claramente con Annie. Al día siguiente después de su encuentro con Candy, le mandó un mensaje a su novia para que se encontraran en la mansión por la tarde.

Al recibirlo, Annie de inmediato se llenó de alegría, por fin se vería con su adorado Archie...lo había extrañado mucho durante los últimos días y ansiaba mucho verlo. Así que al presentarse puntualmente ante las puertas de la mansión, el mayordomo le indicó que el joven Cornwell la estaba esperando en el estudio. Emocionada con la idea, la chica se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde él se encontraba.

No obstante, ese entusiasmo que mostraba inicialmente, pronto cambiaría por un sentimiento totalmente opuesto...ya que al entrar en el lugar, se encontró con la figura del joven Cornwell dándole la espalda y con un frío recibimiento. El castaño estaba mirando a través de la ventana y en cuanto se percató de su presencia, con semblante serio se volvió para mirarla mientras que ella se acercaba a él,  
-Me tenías muy preocupada Archie, sólo me dijeron que estabas indispuesto...¿dime, te enfermaste?, ¿estás bien?- su voz albergaba un tono de preocupación.  
-...- el joven sólo se volvió a mirarla sin responder, y en cuanto ella notó la seriedad con la que la miraba, le volvió a preguntar,  
-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, Archie?- se acercó a él para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas.  
-Nada que no tenga remedio- le respondió secamente mientras soltaba su mano con sutileza de las de ella.

Este gesto hizo que Annie se sintiera mal ante el desaire del que era objeto. Miró fijamente al muchacho y supo que su actitud era de alguna manera distinta; poniéndola de inmediato en un estado de alerta. Por su parte, Archie sólo le hizo una indicación para que se sentaran y ella lo siguió hasta la pequeña sala, donde ambos tomaron asiento ante un incómodo silencio.

Por fin, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, en el pesado ambiente que se sentía en el lugar, Archibald comenzó a hablar diciéndole,  
-Lamento mucho no haber podido recibirte en estos días, no me he sentido bien.-  
-¿Estás enfermo?...¿has visto al doctor?- interrumpió ella preocupada.  
-No tiene nada que ver con eso- negó con la cabeza y mirándola fijamente agregó -Annie...hay algo que necesito decirte, que es muy importante y nos concierne a los dos.-

Por el tono de voz que se escuchó, la chica sintió como si un duro golpe le diera directo en el estómago y su cuerpo se tensó, poniéndola a la defensiva. El joven, con consternada expresión, le habló suavemente tratando de no sonar insensible o duro en sus palabras,  
-Annie...como sabes, desde la muerte de Stear muchas cosas ya no son las mismas, yo he sentido que mucho ha cambiado en mí...sé muy bien que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo en mi vida desde que mi hermano partió.-  
-...- la chica lo miraba fijamente mientras temblaba, no sabía el porqué pero intuía que algo grave estaba por venir.  
-Lo he pensado mucho...- pausó ante lo que declararía, ya que le era tan difícil admitirlo -...y por más que lo pienso, no encuentro otra solución...no es justo que te involucre más en mi confusión... esto es muy difícil para mi, créeme que le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, pero he llegado siempre a la misma conclusión: en nuestro caso, lo mejor será que pongamos una pausa a nuestra relación... en verdad que lo lamento y te pido me disculpes por pedirte esto- bajó entonces la mirada, no le era fácil confesar esto -...por ahora no me siento capaz de darte lo que te mereces- y mientras se lo decía, las palabras de Terry retumban con fuerza en su mente, haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.  
-...- Annie se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de su querido Archie, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ya que jamás se esperó o imaginó que llegaría el momento en que él diría algo como esto. Atónita como estaba, sus ojos ya derramaban gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por su pálido rostro.

Al escuchar su sollozo, Archie levantó la vista para encontrarse con los azules ojos de la chica, la cual obviamente estaba destrozada ante la realidad que ahora ambos enfrentaban. Las palabras dichas por el joven Cornwell le daban a la joven el indicio que la relación entre ambos, se estaba dando ya por terminada. Y para el castaño no le quedaba duda alguna...esta confesión que por fin le había dicho a Annie, confirmaba que en efecto, así era.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente por unos instantes, Archibald estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que le respondería, pero Annie simplemente se quedó muda, llorando calladamente mientras con una mano se cubría la boca y la otra apretaba fuertemente su pañuelo. Fue muy duro para el galante joven verla en este estado, pero no tuvo otra opción...así como Annie desplegaba su tristeza por la separación, era tal cual como el interior del joven se sentía últimamente al verse junto a ella. Existía en esta situación una gran verdad que decía: hay quienes aman y quienes son amados, no importando a que parte se pertenezca, de todos modos se sufre igual.

En este caso, Annie estaba sufriendo por amar a Archie, y él se atormentaba por no poder corresponderle como ella se lo merecía. El ver a alguien más angustiarse y padecer, por no poder recibir y disfrutar del amor que anhela, es un gran pesar... y lo era aún más cuando está al alcance de uno el poder darlo, pero que se es incapaz de entregarlo.

El ambiente en el lugar se volvió tan tenso que ya resultaba en extremo incómodo. Archie tomó nuevos bríos para hablar y le dijo a la chica,  
-Annie...por favor, dime algo- le suplicó.  
-...- al escucharlo, ella sólo se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro y salió corriendo del lugar. Archie no tuvo en ese momento las fuerzas para detenerla y la dejó ir. Sin embargo, sabía bien que tenía que darle un punto final a todo esto, alargarlo significaba también prologar el sufrimiento en ambos, por lo que unos minutos después salió del lugar en busca de la joven.

La encontró recargada en una de las columnas de la entrada, mientras lloraba desconsolada. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba y con mucha fuerza de voluntad le dijo,  
-Por favor, no llores Annie...entremos para que hablemos y puedas tranquilizarte...no puedes regresar a tu casa así como estás...- alzó su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de ella, pero ese contacto fue lo que disparó una violenta reacción en la muchacha.  
-¡No me toques!- le gritó al tiempo que se hizo a un lado para evadirlo.  
-...- Archie se quedó de una pieza, jamás la había visto actuar de esta manera.  
-Aléjate de mi...- lo amenazó al tiempo que el chófer llegaba con el auto.

La dolida jovencita sólo pasó junto a él sin mirarlo y una vez dentro del auto le pidió al conductor que la llevara a casa...pero antes de irse, finalizó diciendo con la mirada al frente y evadiendo el mirarlo,  
-No quiero volver a verte...¡por favor no me busques!- y dio la señal al chófer para que se alejaran del lugar, dejando a Archie estupefacto a la entrada de la mansión.

El joven jamás se imaginó que Annie respondiera de esta manera. De alguna forma, Archie era consciente de que ella lloraría por el dolor causado, pero nunca pensó que sus palabras causaran tal despliegue de ira contra él. Contrariado ante esto, el castaño sólo se quedó de pie con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirando cómo se alejaba el auto mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez, si había hecho lo correcto.

Mientras tanto en el automóvil, Annie lloraba desconsolada...le dolía mucho el descubrir que había estado en lo correcto al sospechar que los sentimientos de Archie por ella, de alguna forma habían cambiado. Fue una triste y dolorosa realidad el descubrir que en efecto, había acertado ante sus sospechas.

Fue en ese momento que recordó a Candy...ella le había hablado a su amiga al respecto, pero la rubia simplemente le había dicho que no era nada de importancia, ¡ojalá y ella se hubiera equivocado!, se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de consuelo, no podía presentarse en su casa en el estado en el que estaba; por lo que le indicó al conductor que cambiara de ruta y se dirigiera a otro lado de la ciudad, hacia el departamento de la enfermera.

Mientras tanto y ajena a todo este drama, Candy se encontraba estudiando unos manuales de enfermería. Aunque ya no trabajaba en los grandes hospitales de la ciudad, la chica aún necesitaba mejorar sus conocimientos médicos para poder asistir al Dr. Martin en atender a los pacientes y sus dolencias. Desde que laboraba en la pequeña clínica, le era muy difícil poner en práctica los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos; por lo que sin importar esto, aún así decidió que continuaría superándose.

Sin embargo, en el momento justo en que decidió detenerse un poco en su lectura para prepararse una taza de té, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Desconcertada ante quién sería el visitante, se dirigió a la entrada preguntando de quién se trataba...pero sólo hubo silencio. Una vez que abrió, se encontró con el deplorable estado de Annie...la chica había llorado tanto que sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre, por lo que su aspecto alarmó a su amiga,  
-Pero Annie...¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?-  
-¡Oh Candy!- la chica gritó en un lamento y se lanzó a sus brazos comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Sin saber que hacer, la rubia permaneció a su lado sólo abrazándola, mientras trataba de calmarla implorándole que se tranquilizara para que pudieran hablar. Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin ambas se dirigieron a la mesa y después de quedarse un momento junto a ella, Candy desapareció por la cocina para luego regresar con dos tazas de té. Al verla en este estado, la rubia intuyó que seguramente se trataba de algo muy serio, muy pocas veces la había visto así de desesperada.

Una vez que regresó, la enfermera animó a la dolida jovencita para que tomara la bebida, y le sugirió que se calmara un poco para que pudiera contarle sobre lo sucedido. Annie sólo asintió mientras bebía un poco del té; sin embargo, las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro y esto preocupó mucho a la rubia. Candy permaneció por un buen rato en silencio para darle el tiempo y espacio necesarios, con esto esperaba inspirarle la confianza necesaria para que le hablara...y mientras, la fiel amiga esperaría paciente a su lado.

Cuando por fin recobró la compostura, una muy dolida Annie comenzó a narrarle todo lo que sucedió. Con todo lujo de detalles, la trigueña tuvo que rememorar cada palabra pronunciada por Archie...aquellas que la habían lastimado tanto. Mientras la escuchaba hablar, Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que decía, ya que jamás se imaginó que su primo decidiera terminar con la relación. En efecto, el joven Cornwell había estado comportándose de manera muy extraña últimamente, pero jamás pensó que su noviazgo con su amiga también estuviera afectado al punto de terminarlo.

Una vez que concluyó con el relato, la tímida chica le habló sin rodeos a Candy,  
-¿Viste que yo tenía razón?- se lo echó en cara con voz recriminatoria -...Archie estaba actuando muy distinto, yo sabía que algo como esto pasaría...- y volvió a llorar recargando su cabeza sobre los brazos en la mesa.  
-Lo siento, Annie- la enfermera acariciaba a su amiga en la espalda -...no sé qué decirte, esto también me ha tomado por sorpresa...¡él nunca mencionó que lo de Stear lo hubiera afectado tanto!-  
-Aho-ra...t-tod-do ha...ter-min-nado- tartamudeaba ante su realidad entre lágrimas.  
-Por favor, necesitas calmarte...ponerte así no solucionará nada- le aconsejó.

Sin embargo, en ese momento hubo un cambio de actitud en Annie...con desdén, miró a Candy...sus ojos fríos la miraban penetrantes, como si fueran de hielo. Entonces, cerrando ambas manos en un puño, le reclamó diciendo,  
-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!-  
-Annie...yo...-  
-Como a ti todo el mundo te quiere, no tienes problema...en cambio yo, ¡sólo tengo a Archie!-  
-No digas eso- le respondió a la defensiva la rubia -...si eso fuera cierto yo no estaría sola como lo estoy ahora, ¿acaso has olvidado que yo también he perdido a quienes amé?, ¿necesito recordarte a Anthony y a Terry?-  
-Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero- agregó Annie con furia -...tú siempre has tenido a alguien junto a ti...¡todos gustan de ti!...¡mírame!, estoy así porque he perdido al único hombre que en verdad quiero y al que le he gustado- se levantó, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Al notar esta reacción, Candy supo de inmediato que toda la frustración que su amiga había estado guardando ahora se manifestaba, y lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo en contra de ella. En el gran dolor que la joven Britter sentía, su interior se defendió transformando toda su tristeza en frustración y luego en coraje. En efecto, ahora Annie le hablaba con desdén desde su dolor para tratar de canalizar y sacar de si, la ira que sentía.

Annie ahora la miraba fijamente y con la respiración agitada; entonces finalizó diciéndole,  
-Ahora estarás satisfecha...no sólo tendrás la admiración de Neal, sino ahora que Archie está libre...¡también tendrás la de él!- sus palabras fueron muy hirientes.  
-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!- se levantó Candy de la mesa indignada ante lo que escuchaba -¡yo jamás he dado motivos para que pienses así!-

En ningún momento se lo esperó, todo sucedió tan rápido que Candy no supo lo que pasó sino hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla y es que...¡Annie la había abofeteado!  
Aún jadeante por su acción, la dolida Annie cerraba los puños con coraje mientras que Candy se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla para tratar de controlar no sólo el dolor físico, sino el emocional que sintió en ese momento.

Después de unos segundos, Annie continuó diciéndole,  
-Sabía muy bien que esas visitas de Archie no eran tan sólo para cuidar de ti...siempre supuse que sus intenciones eran otras, pero decidí creerles a los dos y callar...¡ahora veo que me equivoqué al confiar en ti, Candy!- y sin decir más, tomó su bolso y antes de que la otra chica pudiera responder a sus acusaciones, Annie abrió la puerta y desapareció tras de ella dando un sonoro portazo.

Una vez que su amiga abandonó el lugar, gruesas lágrimas contenidas empezaron a rodar sin parar por el rostro de Candy. Aún dolida, no por el golpe sino por las palabras pronunciadas, se preguntaba cómo es que todo había llegado hasta este punto. Siempre consideró a Annie como su hermana...aunque habían tenido problemas en el pasado, juntas lograron superarlos... pero ahora, todo se había complicado y parecía indicar que su amistad entre ellas, también llegaba a su fin.

No obstante, le desconcertó el que Annie le mencionara que Archie aún le tenía un cariño especial. Desde que lo conoció, sólo lo consideró su amigo y primo, su paladín que siempre cuidaría de ella...pero ahora, parecía que aquel sentimiento que alguna vez le tuvo y del que ella tenía conocimiento, aún estaba latente en él.

A Candy no le era indiferente que el joven sintiera admiración por ella, pero ante las circunstancias de preferir a Anthony y luego a Terry, optó por ignorarlo y en cierta manera, le sugirió con sutileza al joven canalizar esos sentimientos hacia su amiga.

Pero ahora que todo estaba de cabeza, la realidad en los sentimientos de Archie se volvieron a hacer presentes y su mente cuestionaba...-¿Será que todo esto es por mi culpa?...¿Archie, realmente siente algo por mi?- se preguntaba con angustia. No era fácil para Candy hacer frente a esta realidad.

De lo mal que se sintió, se sentó colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa y se recargó en ellas para llorar amargamente. Este encuentro con Annie había ocasionado un gran shock emocional en Candy, que lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue desahogarse hasta que todo el dolor interno que sentía aminorara tan siquiera un poco. Esa noche fue de gran pesar para la rubia.

Los siguientes días fueron de mucho estrés para los tres jóvenes envueltos en este "supuesto" triángulo amoroso. Archie se presentó varias veces en la casa de Annie, pero ella se negaba a recibirlo. Aún así, el joven continuaba insistiendo, ya que estaba muy preocupado por la chica. Por otra parte, los señores Britter estaban muy consternados y tristes ante la noticia; pero poco podían hacer y sólo se dedicaron a ver cómo su hija se encerraba sin comer, mientras trataba de superar ese sufrimiento que tanto la agobiaba.

Por su parte, Candy evadió el verse con Archie por completo. Le pidió al Dr. Martin que la dejara salir más temprano y por varios días, salía a diferentes horas para evitar un encuentro con su primo. En un par de ocasiones escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a su puerta en el departamento, pero permaneció en silencio ignorando al visitante...sabía perfectamente que se trataba del castaño joven.

En cuanto a Archibald, todo estaba de cabeza. Su ex novia se rehusaba a verlo...cuando trató de encontrase con Candy, la chica simplemente lo evadía, por lo que eventualmente se sintió perdido. Supuso que ese comportamiento de la enfermera era por su rompimiento con Annie, ya que seguramente su ex novia ya le había contado todo a la rubia y ella, obviamente estaría decepcionada por la presente situación...él entendía esto. Pero aún así, el joven no comprendía del todo el motivo por el cual la joven rubia simplemente lo evadía.

Su vida se volvió sin querer, en un caos cuando sus intenciones fueron solamente tratar de poner orden en su vida. ¿Porqué siempre le eran las cosas tan difíciles para él?, se preguntaba con amargura. Él sólo trataba de ser honesto no sólo con los demás, sino consigo mismo...en cuanto quiso ordenar su vida sentimental, todo había salido mal y ahora ambas chicas se negaban siquiera a verlo ¡vaya complicación!

Harto con la situación, se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso. Para olvidarse de la depresión en la que estaba, se refugiaba en la oficina hasta tarde y cuando por fin regresaba por órdenes de George, se encerraba en su habitación sin hablar o verse con nadie.  
Fueron varias las veces que al llegar y sentirse solo de nuevo, lleno de frustración y sumido en la depresión, se servía coñac en una copa para luego sentarse en el sillón. Con la bebida en la mano, contemplaba absorto la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana. Sólo en una ocasión bebió el atrayente líquido para luego despertar al día siguiente con una terrible jaqueca. Por ese motivo, durante días sólo se servía la bebida para contemplarla hasta que caía rendido por el sueño, para luego despertar por la mañana aún sentado en el sillón y con el cuerpo entumecido.

Archibald quería hallar una solución a esta situación, pero su agotada y confundida mente no hallaba la respuesta. Sin embargo, ésta llegaría de la manera en que menos se lo esperaba y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se pudiera dar cuenta de que todo tenía una razón de ser, un porqué y sobretodo, un tiempo y un momento determinado en la vida.

-

En cambio, las cosas habían resultado de una manera muy diferente para otra persona quien en esos momentos viajaba de regreso a Chicago. Se trataba de Terry, quien después de su encuentro con Susana, había tomado el primer tren que lo llevaría de vuelta hacia la ciudad. El atormentado joven, recordaba los eventos de los últimos dos días sentado en el oscuro vagón, mientras todos los demás pasajeros dormían.

**Retrospectiva**  
_  
"Después de haber llegado a Nueva York hacía un par de días, el joven inglés se dirigió sin demora hasta la casa de la familia Marlow. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que estuvo ahí y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta del motivo de porqué dejó de visitar el lugar: lo sentía como una presión, una cárcel que ansiaba abrir sus puertas para aprisionarlo y nunca más dejarlo salir._

Entonces, cuando el joven estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta, tomó aire y lo contuvo un momento, para luego dejarlo escapar. Listo o no, hizo sonar la campanilla para anunciar su presencia. En cuanto ésta se abrió, Terry se topó de frente con la madre de Susana... de inmediato, esa mujer dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, mientras le reclamaba sin parar el porqué las había abandonado sin decirles nada. Fastidiado ante el acoso de la señora, el joven se dio paso para ir en busca de la joven a quien venía a ver.

Una vez que ingresó en la sala, distinguió su objetivo: Susana estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro mientras su pequeño y delicado cuerpo era abrigado por una manta. Se le notaba enferma y muy delicada...frágil era la palabra que la describía perfectamente. En cuanto la chica vio de quién se trataba, en su enfermizo rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa mientras débilmente le decía,  
-¡Terry!...¡Por fin has venido a verme!-  
-...- el rostro del actor permaneció inmutable mientras se acercaba a ella, quedándose de pie a su lado.  
-Se te ve cansado...le diré a mamá que te prepare algo y luego podrás subir a tu habitación a descansar...- fueron sus animosas palabras, creyendo que el joven había por fin recapacitado para volver a vivir con ella, y permanecer a su lado.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Terry permaneció serio y tenso. Su única reacción fue acercar una silla para colocarse al lado de ella. A la joven parecía no importarle su actitud, en su ensueño de ver de nuevo a su adorado Terry, se olvidó por completo que el joven había desaparecido de su vida por meses sin explicación alguna, y sin que nadie supiera de su paradero. Pero a ella no le molestaba, lo único que en realidad le importaba, era el tenerlo a su lado.

Hastiado con esta parodia, el inglés tomó asiento mientras colocaba su gabardina en el respaldo y la pequeña valija a su lado. Luego, con ojos muy fríos y el rostro inmutable, comenzó a hablar con la chica. Confundida, la chica escuchó lo que Terry había venido a decirle: que su vida había sido un rotundo fracaso y que había tocado fondo al sentirse impotente ante la situación que ellos dos estaban viviendo; pero que ahora que lo había perdido todo, estaba dispuesto a darse una nueva oportunidad y comenzar de nuevo.

La jovencita quiso interpretar sus palabras de acuerdo a lo que ella deseaba y mientras dibujaba una débil sonrisa en su rostro, le aseguró que juntos podrían empezar de nuevo y que lo apoyaría en todo para que salieran juntos adelante. El joven por su parte, no daba crédito al escucharla hablar de esta manera...parecía que siempre que trataba de decirle algo, la chica lo ignoraba para que ella simplemente, sacara sus propias conclusiones. Aún antes del accidente, ella siempre se comportó de esta manera, y esto era uno de los muchos otros tantos motivos por los que Terry evitaba hablarle con seriedad a Susana...le enervaba esa infantil actitud en la joven.

Después de que ella le habló sin parar sobre los miles de planes ficticios que su desvariada mente planeaba, Terry exasperado por fin la interrumpió alzando la voz unas octavas,  
-Creo que no me has entendido, Susana...mis planes son comenzar una nueva vida, pero lamento informarte que en ninguno de ellos estás incluida...-  
-Pero si estamos comprometidos, ¿cómo puede ser así?...pronto nos casaremos, ¿verdad?- sus ojos lastimeros lo veían con intensidad.  
-No Susana, por eso he venido...huí todos estos meses por un sólo motivo...yo no te amo y no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no quiero...-  
-Cuando nos casemos aprenderás a amarme- respondió ella con ilusión.  
-Por favor, entiende...no te amo y jamás llegaré a amarte- su tono de voz era frío, uno que él jamás había usado antes con ella...uno que era igual al que solía tener en el colegio ante las monjas y que usó varias veces ante su propio padre.

En eso, otra voz interrumpió la discusión que ellos dos tenían, se trataba de la Sra. Marlow,  
-Creo que el que no entiende es usted...deben casarse, ya que tiene un compromiso con mi hija, uno que deberá cumplir le guste o no.-  
-Se equivoca, señora...- interrumpió él poniéndose de pie -...no dejaré que entre ustedes dos acaben con la poca dignidad que me queda...por lo que les dejaré esto muy en claro...no habrá tal boda y es más, jamás volverán a verme. Depositaré una generosa suma de dinero para que ambas vivan cómodas y sin preocupaciones, pagaré a los mejores especialistas y hospitales para que Susana reciba la mejor atención y si necesitan algo, podrán contactar con mi abogado que estará al pendiente de todo.-  
-¿Y así piensa que pagará la gran deuda que tiene con mi hija?...¡mírela!...¡ella está así por su culpa!- le dijo señalando a la chica.  
-Se equivoca mucho, señora...- y dirigió su mirada a la joven -...si está así, fue por un accidente. Ella misma fue quien eligió, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, el tomar mi lugar...- dirigió entonces la mirada al techo -...si pudiera, cambiaría gustoso su lugar...desearía ser yo quien sufriera físicamente en su lugar...pero eso no es posible. El pasado no puede ser cambiado, eso lo sabemos muy bien...- hizo una pausa mientras miraba de nuevo a la rubia -...pero lo que sí sé es que desde ahora en adelante, puedo tomar las decisiones correctas para tener un futuro mejor...Susana, nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mi, pero quiero que quede claro que no lo haré ni con vida ni con mi libertad.-

Tanto la joven como su madre no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, ambas sabían que el Terry que siempre fue complaciente y pasivo con ellas, se había transformado en alguien totalmente diferente. Uno que demostraba fuerza y entereza, y que por ningún motivo, se dejaría manipular y chantajear como ambas lo habían estado haciendo hasta entonces.  
Aún con el impacto que sus palabras ocasionaron en ella, la joven tuvo un momento de lucidez en su enajenada mente. Con lágrimas asomándose en los ojos, se dirigió al actor diciendo,  
-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas?...que...¿nunca más te volveré a ver?-  
-...- Terry sólo asintió, consternado al verla así.  
-¿Vuelves con ella, verdad?- la joven apretó con fuerza la quijada.  
-Eso es algo que es irrelevante que hablemos en este momento...-  
-Esa chica siempre ha sido un obstáculo entre nosotros...-  
-¿Obstáculo?- el joven se acercó a ella para recargar su brazo en el respaldo del sillón detrás de ella, y con mirada amenazante continuó diciendo -...Susana, quiero que esto te quede bien claro de una vez por todas- sus ojos la vieron con intensidad y ese azul mar se volvió como una tormenta entre témpanos de hielo -...jamás te he dado motivos para que pienses que hubo algo entre nosotros, llegaste a mi vida como un intruso que se interpuso entre la chica que amo y yo...vives en un mundo de fantasía en donde crees que puedes manipular a todo y todos a tu antojo, pues déjame decirte que eso se acabó...¡que ya no lo harás más conmigo!-

En ese momento ella se quedó estupefacta ante la manera que él le hablaba, y mientras el joven se alejaba un poco de ella, agregó,  
-Entonces ya lo saben...aquí están los datos de mi abogado- le dio a la mujer cerca de la puerta una tarjeta que sacó de su gabardina -señora, puede llamarlo por cualquier cosa que necesiten...pero también quiero dejar esto muy en claro, no podrán contactar conmigo directamente y por favor eviten el ir a buscarme, ya que no pienso ser tan cordial como lo soy ahora...mi paciencia en todo este asunto ya se ha agotado...- y con estas palabras, se volvió a mirar a Susana, quien lloraba a mares y alzaba la mano pensando que con esto le impediría el que se fuera -¡adiós Susana!- fue su cruda despedida mientras tomaba sus pertenencias.

Con paso firme, pasó junto a la madre de la chica quien aún no podía creer lo que sucedía, y sólo se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la entrada que se cerraba. En el momento en que Terry salió de esa casa, dejó atrás la prisión que lo había sumido en la desesperación...una que lo llevó al punto de la depresión que lentamente estaba acabando con su vida, y que por poco lo lograba.  
_Terry finalmente se había liberado del chantaje y la manipulación de la que había sido objeto desde el accidente, su verdadero carácter volvió a resurgir y con ello su entereza...ahora caminaba confiado por la avenida con una sola idea en su mente: recuperar el amor de Candy y la de volver a trabajar como actor._  
_  
Esa misma tarde fue en busca de Robert Hathaway. El veterano actor recibió con sorpresa su visita y después de hablar por un buen rato, acordaron que Terry volvería a formar parte de la compañía Stratford. __Robert sería muy pronto el director de una nueva obra y decidió que le daría una nueva oportunidad a su amigo, por lo que le ofreció un papel el secundario con la posibilidad de tener el estelar como actor sustituto. Terry no podía creer su buena suerte, y le agradeció al hombre la confianza que le tenía.___

Sin embargo, Terry estaba al tanto que no podría reincorporarse a su profesión sin antes hacer algo sobre su vida sentimental, por lo que le explicó brevemente a Robert que necesitaba un par de semanas antes de comenzar con los ensayos, ya que tenía un asunto personal aún pendiente. Con seriedad y ante la determinación de su joven amigo, el Sr. Hathaway le indicó que no habría problema alguno, ya que la obra no comenzaría con sus ensayos sino hasta un mes después, por lo que dispondría de ese tiempo para arreglar todo asunto pendiente. Pero asimismo, le indicó que si le fallaba esta vez, no habría otra oportunidad."  
  
**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

En el tren y aún viajando, Terry continuaba sentado en la oscuridad y mirando a través de la ventana hacia el oscuro paisaje. El actor estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones sobre todos los eventos ocurridos en Nueva York...no había sido fácil, pero de alguna forma había salido adelante. Sin embargo, en cuanto había hablado con Robert sobre su restitución en la compañía, supo en ese momento que tan sólo dispondría de unas semanas para volver a encontrarse con Candy y convencerla de ir a vivir con él a Nueva York. Su intención era que se comprometieran para después de establecerse en la Gran Manzana y por fin casarse.  
No sería fácil, pero confiaba que el amor que ambos se tenían, superara las barreras que otros habían impuesto entre ellos.

No obstante, algo en su interior continuaba inquietándolo ...se trataba de la presencia de Archibald. Desde que los dos se encontraron, el inglés supo que el elegante estaba más que nunca a la defensiva con Candy. Tal vez la protegía como el pariente que era, pero lo dudaba. Reconoció de inmediato en las palabras y la actitud del joven Cornwell, que el muchacho aún albergaba sentimientos muy profundos por su pecosa.  
Así que tal vez no sólo tendría que convencer a la chica de aceptarlo de nuevo y darse una nueva oportunidad, sino que también debía mantener a raya al galante primo. Mientras meditaba en esto, el tren continuaba con su viaje y en tan sólo unas horas llegaría a su destino en el centro de Chicago.

Era curioso el pensar que en tan sólo unos días, varias personas habían abierto sus corazones para mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos que guardaban. En todos y cada uno de ellos, el confesarlos y afrontarlos no había sido fácil; pero sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía contenerlos por más tiempo. Lo cierto es que muy pronto, las consecuencias de todos estos actos se manifestarían, poniendo a varios de ellos en un choque directo...uno que sería de desastrosas consecuencias, y principalmente lo sería para Candy. 

* * *

Notas:

Les agradezco mucho el que me tuvieran paciencia para publicar este capitulo. Desafortunadamente, me encuentro muy ocupada en mi viaje. Apenas y encontré un espacio para poder editar este capitulo que ya tenía terminado. Y para complicar todo, la página de Fanfiction presenta algunos problemas, pero me las ingenié para publicar, aun que tarde varios días en encontrar la manera.

Es un episodio muy duro el ver a los dos galantes jóvenes enfrentarse a sus realidades, pero como todo en la vida, o lo hacemos o éstos nos arrastran con ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya resultado fuera del contexto de la historia original. Traté de apegarme lo más que pude a los personajes.

No podré actualizar sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, por favor les pido paciencia. Una vez que regrese de este viaje, me pondré al corriente con la historia. Trataré de adelantar lo que pueda durante mis estancias en aeropuertos...haré todo lo posible, porque por nada del mundo dejaré esta historia inconclusa!

Les mando un abrazo y mil bendiciones hasta donde se encuentren!

Adriana


	11. La confesión de Archie

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 11: La confesión de Archie

La vida para el menor de los Corwell continuaba llena de estrés y para complicarlo todo, su situación había empeorado desde que terminó con su relación con Annie. Ya que después de que la Srta. Britter se había negado a recibirlo, y durante la semana que el joven se presentó diariamente a las puertas de su casa, finalmente Archibald se había dado por vencido. Si la obstinada jovencita se negaba a verlo, lo aceptaría y no la buscaría más. Pero en cuanto él consideró que si esto sería igual con Candy y que si se daría por vencido, su corazón le indicó que no...es más, sintió el impulso de seguir insistiendo e ir en su búsqueda.

Eso fue precisamente lo que hizo después de que por varios días, no se presentó en la clínica... quería darse un tiempo para que tanto él como la chica, acabaran de asimilar la presente situación. No obstante, cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que el joven no fue a buscarla más, Candy se relajó un poco y volvió a su horario habitual de trabajo, continuando con sus numerosas obligaciones. Sin embargo, aquella tarde en que su primo se presentó al medio día, las cosas se tornaron un tanto complicadas para ambos.

En cuanto la enfermera vio que Archie llegaba, la chica tímidamente se excusó con él diciéndole que se encontraba muy ocupada en ese momento para que pudieran hablar, y en efecto así era. Parecía que se había desatado una epidemia de gripa por la ciudad y muchos de los pacientes eran chicos o ancianos que presentaban graves cuadros gripales. Por lo que la chica iba y venía por el lugar, atendiendo a los numerosos pacientes que llegaban. Al verla tan atareada, Archie sólo le indicó que volvería después, y una vez que se marchó, Candy suspiró aliviada.

A la enfermera le dolía mostrarse así de seria y distante con él, pero de sólo recordar lo que sucedió con Annie, creyó que esto sería lo mejor. Aún estaba muy dolida por la acusación de su amiga y se negaba a creer que ella fuera en parte responsable por la ruptura entre ellos. No obstante, al ver de nuevo a su primo, un sentimiento de nostalgia también la invadió: de alguna forma ella extrañaba mucho de la compañía de Archie, de esas charlas y caminatas que los dos solían tener. Ahora que tanto el joven Cornwell como Annie no formaban parte integral en su vida, Candy se sentía más sola que nunca.

Así que por unos días, Archie respetó este rechazo de parte de Candy; pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que al día siguiente volvió a la clínica justo cuando la enfermera estaba cerrando el lugar. La presencia del joven Cornwell la inquietó mucho, ya que no se imaginó que él continuaría insistiendo con sus visitas.

Tras un breve momento de silencio en donde los dos se miraron fijamente, Archie por fin tuvo el valor para hablarle,  
-Espero que ahora sí tengas tiempo para que hablemos- le dijo con ambas manos en los bolsillos.  
-...- sin saber que responder, ella sólo bajó la mirada.  
-¿Me permites que te acompañe a casa?- insistió.  
-...- aún sin hablar, ella pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar. No supo que responderle pero Archie interpretó su silencio como un sí, y ambos comenzaron su andar.

Lo cierto era que aunque el silencio que reinaba entre ambos era un tanto incómodo, los dos se sentían bien juntos...tanto uno como el otro, habían extrañado esas caminatas que se ya se habían hecho muy habituales en ellos. Sin embargo, por la mente de los dos jóvenes, habían miles de pensamientos y argumentos que giraban sin parar. Candy no dejaba de pensar en el sufrimiento de Annie, mientras que Archie sólo trataba de idear la mejor manera de preguntarle el motivo de porqué lo había evadido todo este tiempo. Por lo que en cuanto estuvieron a tan sólo un par de cuadras del edificio donde vivía la joven, fue cuando el castaño por fin se dio el valor para preguntarle,  
-Dime una cosa Candy...¿estás molesta conmigo?-  
-...- al escucharlo y de la sorpresa, ella se detuvo en seco sin mirarlo.  
-Te he venido a buscar varias veces y siempre por una cosa u otra, no me fue posible verte...-  
-No, no es eso...es que...he estado muy ocupada- interrumpió desviando la mirada a un lado -lo siento, pero tenía algo importante que hacer y la semana pasada sólo trabajé hasta el mediodía...- se excusó.  
-También fui a buscarte a tu casa varias veces...si estas enojada conmigo será mejor que me digas el porqué, hasta donde yo sé no te he ofendido en absoluto- ella entonces lo miró de frente -...¿acaso te he dado algún motivo?- sus ojos la cuestionaban insistentes.

En ese momento, Candy supo que no podía seguir adelante con la máscara de indiferencia que le había estado mostrando a su primo, había que hablarle con la verdad. Así que después de tomar un gran suspiro, le dijo sin rodeos,  
-Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió entre Annie y tú...ella...- de sólo recordarlo, sintió cómo las lágrimas se asomaban -...ella vino a mi apartamento y después de contármelo, me dijo que en parte yo tenía culpa por lo ocurrido...- lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -¡Archie, Annie me culpa!- y entonces se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para soltarse a llorar.

Al verla así, Archie no pudo resistir su impulso y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla...quería de alguna manera consolarla por el gran daño que él indirectamente le había causado . El hecho era que todo lo había tomado por sorpresa y fue todo un shock para él, jamás creyó que Annie se desquitaría con Candy por lo ocurrido...es más, él jamás la mencionó como la causante de su separación. Aunque Candy en cierta forma era parte del motivo, no era enteramente su culpa el que él decidiera poner fin a una relación en la que ya no se sentía feliz.

Así que mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza, el joven se dió cuenta más que nunca que había hecho lo correcto. La única persona con quien quería estar y la que él creía que lo haría feliz, estaba ahora entre sus brazos. Candy le había robado el corazón la misma tarde en que se conocieron y desde ese día, Archie nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien más, ni siquiera con la misma Annie. Jamás se había sentido en tal conexión con otra persona como con la rubia, ya que ahora que ella lloraba junto a él, podía sentir plenamente su angustia y sufrimiento. Le dolía verla así y su único deseo era el permanecer con ella...poder consolarla.

En cuanto Candy sintió el peso de la cabeza de Archie sobre sus rizos, fue que la chica reaccionó separándose de su pecho. Avergonzada por el impulso de ambos, la joven se sonrojó al tiempo que con la mirada en el piso, le indicó,  
-Será mejor que me vaya- pero justo cuando estaba por irse, una mano la detuvo por el hombro, manteniéndola justo en su lugar. Luego, con delicadeza, Archie llevó su otra mano hacia al mentón de la chica para levantarlo y así lograr que ella lo mirara de frente. Con su aterciopelada voz le dijo,  
-Por favor, quiero que entiendas una cosa: tu no eres la culpable de lo que pasó. Annie no debió culparte por algo que sólo nos concierne a ella y a mi...así que si hay que señalar un culpable, ese soy yo...además, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo para que pienses de esta manera?, ¡por favor dímelo! - sus cejas se fruncieron levemente ante la idea.  
-...Annie...ella...dice que tú ya no quieres estar con ella por mi causa...- cerró los ojos ante la realidad de estas palabras.

Decir que Archie se había enojado, era decir poco, ya que sintió como un fuego se encendía en su interior...la ira lo fue invadiendo y cada parte de él hervía con coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía Annie a acusar a Candy de esto?, simplemente, ¡era inaudito!

Al ver la tristeza y el sufrimiento de la rubia, Archie no pudo más que volverla a atraer a si, y seguir abrazándola con más intensidad que antes. Envueltos en esta situación, el joven por fin pudo comprobar un aspecto en el carácter de Annie que de alguna manera, había evitado reconocer que existía. Si los dos no estaban juntos era porque ellos y solamente ellos, eran los únicos responsables. Candy de ninguna manera había actuado o dicho algo para entrometerse con la pareja, y aunque era cierto que él guardaba un sentimiento especial por su prima, el cariño de Annie no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que él se olvidara de la rubia. En una palabra, la intensidad del amor que se dio con Annie palidecía con aquel que sentía por Candy.

Además, la trigueña no tenía ningún derecho a lastimar a Candy... fue precisamente él quien puso un alto a la farsa de relación que llevaban. Aunque resultaba doloroso, era mejor cambiar las cosas ahora que seguir continuando así hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno...uno al que llegarían inevitablemente cuando se comprometieran, o aún peor, si se casaban.

Por la mente de Archie la imagen de una muy inmadura Annie, se fue dibujando...si la chica era capaz de culpar y lastimar de esta manera a la que fue casi su hermana desde la infancia, ¿de qué no sería capaz?...esto cimbró al castaño hasta lo más profundo.

Pero por el momento, había cosas más importantes que hacer y una de ellas era el de llevar a Candy a su casa, para que pudiera tranquilizarse y descansar un poco por lo abrumador que le resultaba todo esto. Así que la giró a un lado para que ella se recargara en su pecho y abrazándola por el hombro, empezó a caminar con ella. La rubia sólo se dejó llevar y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ambos estaban a la puerta del departamento.

Una vez ahí, Candy sacó las llaves de su bolso y se las extendió a su primo, quien de inmediato, abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta la sala donde se sentó junto a ella. La chica después de sollozar por unos minutos, por fin se tranquilizó y una vez que recobró un poco la compostura, se volvió al joven para decirle,  
-Será mejor que te vayas...si no te molesta, quisiera estar a solas- sus ojos se clavaron en el piso para no mirarlo.  
-Candy...- le dijo Archie con su suave voz, mientras la giró de los hombros para que se volviera a verlo -...si bien es cierto que nunca he dejado de sentir algo especial por ti...mi rompimiento con Annie, se debió principalmente a que no la amo lo suficiente para continuar adelante...ella no merece que yo le dé largas y no ponga una fecha de compromiso. Annie merece que alguien se dedique enteramente a ella, que le dé todo lo que se merece y más...conmigo y mi indecisión, sólo perdería más tiempo...- y levantando el mentón de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo agregó -Candy, te aseguro que en toda mi confusión por la que he pasado últimamente, hay algo sí tengo bien en claro...- suspiró para darse el valor de decirlo -...es que no tengo el deseo de comprometerme o siquiera pensar en casarme con Annie, no ahora o en el futuro. Eso es algo que desde hace algún tiempo, he dejado de concebir para mí.- terminó diciendo con voz baja.

Al decir estas palabras que salieron de lo mas profundo de su ser, fue que Archie bajó la mirada y se soltó de Candy para girarse a mirar de frente. Recargó sus manos en las piernas y se dedicó a contemplar un punto indefinido en la pared frente a él. Archibald se había quedado frío al escuchar sus propias palabras y su honesta confesión...una que reflejaba perfectamente lo que su interior le había estado gritando con desesperación. En ese preciso momento, fue que también agregó algo más,  
-Candy, eres la única persona que me importa y más ahora que...- interrumpió la frase al no poder confesarle que se sentía más sólo que nunca y lo mucho que la necesitaba. De nuevo, su orgullo le había impedido sincerarse con ella, perdiendo una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

Por su parte, Candy se quedó atónita...no supo qué decirle y sólo pudo contemplar a Archie mientras el joven se sumió en su mundo aparte. Esta fue la primera ocasión en que ella vio claramente la vulnerabilidad del joven a su lado. En los días del Colegio en Londres, cuando ella misma le había pedido cuidar de su amiga, la enfermera asumió que Archie en verdad amaba a Annie...pero ahora, con todo esto que estaba sucediendo, se dio cuenta de su error y de la gran equivocación que tuvo al pedirle semejante cosa.

Ante el shock de toparse de frente a esta realidad, Candy trató de decirle algo, ya que quería consolarlo. Así que con reserva, alzó su mano para poder posarla en el brazo del joven, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, Archibald se levantó de súbito y sin mirarla, le dijo,  
-Tienes razón...será mejor que me vaya- y sin volverse, aún evitando verla, se encaminó hasta la puerta y mientras la abrió para salir agregó -...te daré tiempo para que pienses las cosas, Candy...si deseas que continuemos con nuestras charlas y paseos, te espero en tres días en la cafetería donde nos vimos la última vez...si no te presentas, lo tomaré como una señal de que no deseas verme más...- otra vez, era su orgullo el que había tomado control y estaba hablando en ese momento.  
-Archie, yo...- trató de decir algo pero antes de que pudiera continuar el joven la interrumpió,  
-Ya lo sabes, Candy...a las seis de la tarde en la cafetería...¡adiós!- y se marchó sin volverse a mirarla, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Todo esto sucedió tan rápido que la chica no supo exactamente qué decir o pensar. Lo cierto, es que Candy desconocía que Archie había llegado ya a un punto de quiebre. No sólo estaba decepcionado por la conducta infantil de Annie sino también por la insistente indiferencia con que Candy lo trataba...¡estaba harto!...así como había sido honesto con la trigueña y le había hablado de frente, quería que Candy hiciera lo mismo: que si quería continuar adelante con su amistad o tal vez algo más, esperaba que se lo demostrara. Ya no más juegos infantiles en donde se evitaban y ella trataba de esconderse. Por lo que, Candy tendría tres días para pensarlo...tal vez ella para entonces sería capaz de tomar una decisión...una que tal vez no le agradaría, pero que a la larga y en definitiva, sería lo mejor.

Así que una vez que salió del edificio, el joven se volvió para mirar a la ventana de la habitación de Candy...tras un largo suspiro, empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. Esos tres días hasta antes de su encuentro, en verdad que serían una larga espera y un gran suplicio para él.

Aún sentada en el sillón, Candy trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido con Archie. Aunque ella estaba consciente de los sentimientos que el galante joven tenía por ella, jamás se había dado la oportunidad de que él le hiciera saber lo importante que ella era en su vida. Confundida, se preguntaba en ese momento si ella habría sido la principal causa del rompimiento de Archie con Annie. Pero después de darle vueltas al asunto por un rato, acabó con un dolor de cabeza y mil preguntas sin respuesta. Por lo que decidió que por ese día, ya no pensaría más en eso y con todo su ánimo por los suelos, se dirigió a su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama y tratar de descansar un poco.

Los siguientes tres días fueron de mucho estrés para ambos jóvenes. Mientras Archie trataba de concentrase en la oficina, el pensamiento de que Candy se rehusara a volver a verlo, lo acechaba constantemente. Fueron varias las ocasiones en que se arrepintió por haberle hablado a la rubia de esa manera, jamás debió permitir que su egocentrismo le diera esa clase de ultimátum a la chica...¡se odiaba cuando actuaba así de impulsivo!

Por su parte, Candy tampoco podía concentrarse mucho en lo que hacia. Las palabras de Archie la distraían periódicamente de lo que hacía y había momentos en los que sólo se quedaba mirando a la nada pensando en qué era lo mejor por hacer. Lo que la enfermera sintió en ese momento es que estaba ante una disyuntiva...por una parte, sentía que si continuaba adelante con la amistad de Archie, de alguna forma traicionaba a Annie, dándole así la razón por las acusaciones que recibió. Pero por otra parte, Archie era el único de sus parientes y amigos con el que contaba. Desde que Albert y Paty se fueron, y después de que Annie decidió ya no volver a verla, la rubia se había quedado completamente sola, sin nadie a su lado.

Era una difícil situación que llegó a su punto de máximo estrés cuando al tercer día, Candy terminó con sus labores a exactamente las cinco y media de la tarde. Así que en cuanto cerraron la clínica y se despidió del Dr. Martin, la enfermera se dirigió con paso lento hasta la entrada del parque. Una vez ahí, miró hacia ambos lados...uno la llevaría sin problema hasta su apartamento y el otro directamente hasta la cafetería donde Archie seguramente ya la estaba esperando. Volvió a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran cuarto para las seis.

Sintiéndose aún confundida, optó por irse a casa, ya que no quería prolongar más esa incertidumbre. Pero conforme fue avanzando en su camino, varios recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente; en todos y cada uno de ellos Archie estaba presente. Recordó las innumerables veces que desde que lo conoció, el joven Cornwell la cuidó y protegió. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella y como su buen paladín que era, jamás la había abandonado.  
Era muy difícil para Candy el aceptar que ahora que Anthony y Stear no estaban, sólo Archie estaba ahí para velar por ella. Pero no sólo eso, la realidad era que ahora que Albert, Patty y Annie ya no formaban parte de su mundo, se encontraba totalmente sola...el único buen amigo que le quedaba era su primo.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de esto, la joven se detuvo en seco...en ese mismo momento se había dado cuenta del grave error que estaba por cometer...habían sido ya muchas las pérdidas que había tenido en su vida como para también dejar ir a Archie. Así que sin pensarlo más, volvió a mirar su reloj y con pánico, se dio cuenta de que tendría que apresurarse si quería alcanzarlo. De inmediato se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr en el sentido contrario para tratar de llegar a tiempo a la cita y deseando que Archie la esperara tan sólo un poco más.

Mientras tanto esto ocurría, en la cafetería un solitario joven miraba con insistencia el reloj ubicado en la pared. Eran ya diez minutos después de las seis y no había señales de Candy por ningún lado. Por lo que Archie se dedicó a mirar a los transeúntes por la ventana a su lado en espera de poder verla, pero algo en su interior le decía que era muy probable que ella no se presentara a la cita. Siguió tomando el café que tenía en sus manos al tiempo que se culpaba constantemente por lo ocurrido...-¡no debí hablarle así a Candy!-...se reprochaba una y otra vez. Era por esta razón que Archibald siempre necesitó de su hermano...Stear siempre lo ayudaba a controlar ese impetuoso carácter que constantemente lo metía en problemas. No obstante, ahora que su hermano mayor no estaba ahí para aconsejarlo, tendría que aprender a analizar las cosas más sabiduría y actuar con mayor madurez...pero tratándose de Candy, para él eso no era para nada fácil.

El galante joven volvió a mirar el reloj y notó que eran ya seis y veinte. En ese momento pudo comprobar que en efecto, Candy no se presentaría. Frustrado, dio un largo suspiro lleno de resignación y después de terminar de un sorbo el café ya frío en sus manos, se levantó para sacar dinero y dejarlo sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta. Aún sumido en sus cavilaciones, tomó su sacó y empezó a caminar distraído con sus pensamientos pesimistas hacia la puerta.

Fue en ese momento en que distinguió a una figura que llegaba a toda prisa al lugar...para su fortuna, se trataba de Candy. La chica en cuanto entró al lugar, buscaba ansiosa entre los clientes del lugar aquella persona con la que se vería. Así que en cuanto Archibald la vio, su mundo pareció iluminarse de nuevo...¡a pesar de todo, ella había ido en su búsqueda! No podía creerlo, se sintió conmovido al punto que no se dio cuenta de que permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mientras se deleitaba viéndola.

Cuando por fin la rubia pudo distinguirlo, le hizo una seña con la mano y de inmediato se dirigió hasta donde él estaba; aunque se le escuchaba agitada por la carrera que había dado, la chica le habló emocionada,  
-Siento mucho llegar tarde...- su respiración era entrecortada por el esfuerzo de correr a toda prisa -me alegra que aún estés aquí- agregó con una sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes...- le respondió él animado y ofreciéndole el brazo. Los dos se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde él había estado sentado, junto a la ventana.

Para Archie la presencia de Candy lo llenó nuevamente de esperanza. A pesar de que mucho había sucedido entre ellos, el lazo casi invisible y frágil que los unía, parecía no querer darse por vencido aún cuando parecía romperse. Así que no importando la razón por la que Candy estuviera ahí con él, para el joven lo verdaderamente importante era que hubo un motivo en la joven rubia para ir a su encuentro...y este tal vez no era sólo la amistad, era también probable que se tratara de él mismo.

Ambos tomaron asiento y de inmediato, el mesero se acercó. La chica pidió un té mientras que Archie reiteró su preferencia por el café y para cuando el hombre se retiró, la mirada de ambos por fin se encontraron... con el esfuerzo de correr a su encuentro, los ojos de ella brillaban por el ejercicio mientras que los de el joven lo hacían en admiración.

Al principio sólo se quedaron callados y este silencio hizo que Candy desviara su mirada hacia la ventana tratando de distraerse con la gente y autos que cruzaban por el lugar. Al notar su timidez ante el encuentro, Archie decidió comenzar con la conversación,  
-Me alegro que te hayas decidido a venir...te lo agradezco- bajó su mirada ante el hecho de que había confesado parte de la ansiedad que sentía.  
-Quien te lo debe agradecer soy yo...- y con timidez agregó -...tú fuiste el que estuvo aquí esperándome.-

Algo de que la rubia no estaba totalmente consciente, era que aunque tuviera que esperarla toda una vida, Archie lo haría...para él, no importaba el tiempo...aunque la espera se hiciera eterna y pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera, él lo haría con gusto. Es más, no sólo haría esto...por ella, ¡haría lo que fuera!

Una vez que se acercó el mesero con su orden, Archie decidió comenzar con la tan ansiada charla,  
-Tu presencia aquí me dice que aún seguimos siendo amigos...-  
-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo- interrumpió ella.  
-Sé que no ha sido fácil con todo lo ocurrido con Annie, pero quiero que sepas que ahora eres de las pocas personas que conforman mi mundo...y déjame decirte que desde que Stear se fue, tan sólo son unas cuantas- su afirmación fue muy audaz, pero quería dejárselo claro.  
-Lo mismo siento yo...-

Al escucharla, el castaño quedó sorprendido,  
-Estoy aquí porque eres el único amigo que me queda- ella se concentró en mirar la taza de té en sus manos -...pareciera que...todos se han ido, dejándonos solos.-  
-Candy...- fue lo único que él acertó a decir.  
-Si Archie- ella se dio el valor para verlo a los ojos -...ambos hemos pasado por mucho, la gente que ha sido importante para nosotros se ha ido, ya no están a nuestro lado...por eso...-

En ese momento, ella desvió la mirada. Confesarle a su primo algo como lo que estaba a punto de decirle no era fácil. Candy tenía que encontrar las palabras justas para decirle que lo quería y mucho, pero tan sólo como el gran amigo que era. Pero justo en el momento que iba a continuar hablándole, dos manos tomaron las de ellas y con sorpresa, Archie fue el que habló,  
-Por favor, quiero que entiendas que no me importa si el mundo entero me abandona. Lo único que sí sé con certeza es que no quiero perderte...ambos hemos pasado ya por muchas pérdidas como para que dejemos que esta situación con Annie nos separe.-  
-...- la chica llena de sorpresa, no supo que responderle mientras sus manos continuaban en contacto con las de él.  
-Candy, sé muy bien que mis sentimientos no te son indiferentes...sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti y aunque por el momento éstos no me son correspondidos, tengo la esperanza de que algún día me des la oportunidad de demostrarte cuán importante y valiosa eres para mi. Mis sentimientos van más allá de la amistad...yo...- y sin poderse controlar más, por fin se lo confesó -...siento algo muy profundo por ti y desde que nos conocimos jamás ha cambiado y por el contrario, sólo ha ido en aumento.-

En cuanto escuchó estas palabras, la rubia sintió como si miles de mariposas le revolotearan por el estómago. Una cosa era intuir que Archie guardaba ciertos sentimientos por ella, pero otra muy distinta era escucharlo decírselas. En cierta manera, esto era una confesión...y una de la que jamás creyó lo haría. Esto era enteramente nuevo para Candy, ya que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de vivir algo así: tanto en el caso con Anthony como en el de Terry, ambos jóvenes jamás le hablaron de sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta. Por lo que esto resultó ser toda una experiencia...un verdadero shock del que no sabía cómo responder.

Pero para el joven que esperaba ansioso una respuesta, los minutos de silencio que siguieron ante su confesión, sólo le indicaron que era probable que la chica no supiera responder a su declaración. Por lo que, sin darse por vencido y aún con sus manos en las de ella, insistió,  
-Por favor dime algo...- ella lo miraba atónita -...si lo deseas, podemos seguir siendo amigos por el momento, pero quiero que entiendas que jamás me daré por vencido...mientras haya una oportunidad para mi, esperé paciente por ti...-  
-...- la joven continuaba sorprendida y al escuchar estas palabras, lentamente se soltó de sus manos mientras bajó la mirada tímidamente mientras él las dejó ir.

Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron para Archie una eternidad, ella por fin le respondió,  
-Será mejor que me vaya...- Archie sólo la miró incrédulo mientras ella se ponía de pie. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella agregó sin volverse a mirarlo -...eres un buen amigo y no me gustaría perderte también...te agradezco que hayas sido sincero...pero, en este momento no estoy en plena capacidad de saber si puedo corresponderle a alguien. Aún me estoy recuperando por lo de Terry y no estoy segura cuánto tiempo me lleve el poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que continuáramos siendo amigos, como lo éramos antes...- y se volvió para verlo a los ojos -...sabes, extrañé mucho tu compañía en estos días...- su voz casi se quiebra al confesarlo.

Escuchar estas palabras hizo que el corazón de Archie volviera a latir. Saber que ella lo había extrañado tanto como él lo había hecho, le devolvió la vida. Aún cuando si por el momento, esto sólo significaba que fueran sólo amigos...pero al joven Cornwell esto no le importaba. El que Candy estuviera a su lado era lo relevante y no importaba si tuviera que esperar paciente por su oportunidad. Lo esencial era que ahora ella estaba plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos, y era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la chica decidiera si los correspondería o no. Mientras tanto, ellos volverían a su rutina habitual y de nuevo, compartirían tiempo juntos.

Así que sin pensarlo, Archie se puso de pie y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo,  
-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?-  
-...- Candy al ver esta reacción, supo que su primo había entendido lo que trató de decirle, así que respondiéndole con un asentamiento, también le dedicó una sonrisa.

Por lo que después de pagar la cuenta, los dos salieron del lugar y comenzaron su andar de regreso al departamento de la chica. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a volver a tocar el tema del que hablaron en la cafetería, y como era su costumbre, ambos se abocaron a charlar sobre los pormenores del día.

Aún cuando para Candy este encuentro con Archie le dejó ver en claro los verdaderos sentimientos que el castaño tenía por ella, la chica aún no tenía bien en claro los suyos. Pero por el momento, esto no les preocupaba a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía es que los eventos que se estaban por suscitarse le darían muy pronto una respuesta... y justo vendría a ella cuando se encontrara ante la disyuntiva de dos jóvenes tratándose de ganar su corazón. 

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta en casa y lo primero que quise hacer fue terminar con este capitulo que escribí a pausas en aeropuertos durante mi viaje.

De nuevo, les agradezco la paciencia con la historia. Durante mi estancia en México me fue imposible siquiera escribir un par de líneas por lo que tuve que demorarla un poco.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Algunos de ustedes no tienen cuentas y no me es posible responderles directamente...así que desde aquí: GRACIAS! Recibo con gusto sus comentarios y se los agradezco.

Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y bueno, ya esta todo casi listo para que se de el encuentro entre nuestros queridos galanes. He recibido mensajes preguntándome si es un Fic para Terry...mi respuesta es que ese se los dejo aún. Esta es una historia para Archie pero estoy contemplando (aún nada seguro) si le doy a este Fic dos finales alternativos. Por favor denme su opinión y con gusto vemos si es posible.

Un abrazo a todos y seguimos en contacto! Buen fin de semana!

Adriana 


End file.
